ESPEJO RETROVISOR
by umi5584
Summary: ESTE ES UN FIC DE UNIVERSO ALTERNO LLENO DE ENREDOS Y DONDE NADA ES LO QUE PARECE, ASI MISMO ES EL AMOR CAPITULO 24 UP FINAL Y EPILOGO LEAN PLEASE!ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA CARDIACOS,LEMON, MAS AMOR...
1. EL DIA QUE TE CONOCI

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

**Capitulo 1:"el día que te conocí"**

Kagome miraba por la ventana de su salón, el tercero B de la secundaria Tenge con dirección al patio de la preparatoria Daioh que estaba justo al lado de su escuela, en tres meses iría a esa escuela

Su vista se perdía en un chico de plateados cabellos y enigmáticos ojos dorados, aquel que era su secreto amor desde el secundario cuando ella apenas era de primer grado y el estaba en segundo grado, lo observaba entonces como ahora, nunca lo perdía de vista...

Todas las chicas se agrupaban a su alrededor a la hora del almuerzo y al final de las clases o mientras practicaba en el club de Kendo, incluso durante la clase de deportes

Inuyasha Takema era uno de los chicos mas cotizados de la preparatoria Daioh, con un cuerpo por demás atlético y esbelto, cabello largo y ojos hechizantes, además de una seductora sonrisa y con tales atributos tenía cautivos los corazones de muchas jovencitas de su escuela, aun siendo de primer grado de preparatoria

Mientras Kagome seguía perdida en la figura del chico mientras atendía a su clase de deportes, dentro del salón del tercero B la clase de historia casi concluía

En su mente se formo la imagen de aquel día en que le conoció

Corría por el pasillo de la secundaria huyendo de su amigo Kouga quien disfrutaba de hacerle bromas pesadas

Sin darse cuenta choco con Inuyasha dejando caer sus libros, ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente, ella sintió un rubor cubrir sus mejillas y acto reflejo se agacho para recoger sus libros

Inuyasha la había imitado y entre la recolección de libros sus manos se habían rozado accidentalmente haciendo mas evidente el sonrojo de Kagome

Ella había visto a ese chico antes...

Era Inuyasha del segundo A

El guapo...

El atlético...

De pronto levanto la vista y el chico que ya se había puesto de pie miraba abobado a una chica que se acercaba caminando por el pasillo con sus amigas

No era cualquier chica...

Era Sango LeProul de segundo B, exótica belleza mitad japonesa por parte del padre y mitad francesa por parte de la madre y de la cual sin duda había heredado su singular e inigualable belleza

Kagome desde el piso miraba a Inuyasha, este miraba a Sango mientras ella sin prestarle atención pasaba a su lado sin voltear siquiera, seguida de Kagura y Kanna sus amigas

Tras ellas venia Sesshomaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha que vio a su hermano menor seguir a Sango por el pasillo casi hipnotizado y luego reparo en Kagome y todos sus libros apilados pero aun en el piso

Se acerco a ella, tomo sus libros notando lo acuoso de sus ojos

Sesshomaru le sonrió

estas bien??? le pregunto el chico que conocía, por lo menos de vista a aquella chica

si dijo ella tratando de sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer brotar sus lagrimas arigato...

Kagome tomo los libros de las manos de Sesshomaru y ambos se pusieron en pie

no llores le dijo el mientras con un dedo quitaba las traviesas lagrimas que adornaban las mejillas de Kagome soy Takema Sesshomaru del tercero A le extendió la mano

Higurashi Kagome del primero B dijo ella estrechando la mano ofrecida

El timbre sonó indicando el final del descanso

gusto en conocerte Takema-san dijo ella, lo conocía, era el hermano de Inuyasha

¿Por que él no podía ser así como Sesshomaru?

Amable y considerado...

No presumido como lo era siempre...

Kagome se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia el salón

hasta pronto Dijo Sesshomaru Higurashi...

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, incalculable e infinito...

Así o mas grande que el mismo amor...


	2. VOULOIR

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

****

**Capitulo 2: " Vouloir "**

Sango miraba desde la ventana de su recamara el amanecer, había despertado bastante temprano y se había propuesto disfrutar los primeros rayos del sol.

Pensaba, sin embargo, en todos los problemas que tenia en la preparatoria Daioh; sus amigas estaban en salones diferentes al suyo y aun cuando se veían a la hora del almuerzo o iban juntas de regreso a casa por la tarde, no era igual que cuando compartían el salón en la secundaria

_**  
"La última mirada..."**_

En su salón de la preparatoria, el primero C, las chicas ni siquiera se le acercaban, así que no había hecho ninguna nueva amistad en lo que iba del curso

Sabia que la razón de aquello era que Inuyasha Takema estaba tras ella y él era el amor platónico de casi todas las chicas de la preparatoria, casi de todas, por que a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto...

_**  
"amor que nos se ve correspondido..."**_

De pronto tocaron la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿¿estas despierta?? -pregunto una voz masculina  
-si -contesto ella  
-baja, que te estoy esperando para desayunar -dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta  
-enseguida voy- contesto Sango

_**  
"souriant..."**_

Con paso ligero, el chico del otro lado de la puerta se marcho

Era el hermano mayor de Sango

Ella se vistió a toda prisa, peino su cabello en una coleta con un listón azul cielo que combinaba con su uniforme

_**  
"bien sûr..."**_

Bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la cocina donde su hermano esperaba

-comamos de una vez o se nos hará tarde- comento el chico

Ella sonrió y se sentó a la mesa

-gracias por la comida- dijeron ambos al unísono

Comenzaron a comer

Sango observaba a su hermano aun cuando ya lo conocía a la perfección, de pronto el levanto la mirada y le sorprendió mirándole

_**  
"Voy a contarte un secreto..."**_

Ella volteo hacia la puerta tratando de disimular lo obvio de su actitud y despidiéndose con la mano de su padre que salía rumbo al trabajo en ese momento

-que tengan un buen día:- dijo el padre  
-tu también papa- dijo Sango  
-debemos irnos, es tarde- dijo el chico  
-recogeré los platos- dijo Sango haciendo la acción  
-esta bien- dijo el -los lavare cuando regrese de la escuela

Sango fue hacia el fregadero y deposito ahí los platos, mientras su hermano escribía un mensaje para su padre en el pizarrón de la cocina destinado para eso precisamente

_**  
"Me pasaría la vida mirándote..."**_

-que te parece si... -la voz de la chica temblaba -si hoy caminamos juntos a la escuela- dijo al fin  
-esta bien-: dijo el -guardare entonces mi bicicleta

_**  
"No dudes, sabes que te quiero  
**__**Es un sentimiento limpio,  
**__**Son sinceras mis palabras,  
**__**Son verdades que te digo..."**_

Se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda

_**  
"daría lo que fuera..."**_

-gracias...- dijo ella -Miroku...

_**  
"para que este segundo fuera eterno..."**_

Los chicos salieron después con rumbo a la escuela

Miroku también asistía a la preparatoria Daioh, estaba en tercer grado en el salón C

El aire del otoño movía las hojas de los árboles de cerezo que bordeaban el camino hacia la escuela, era un continuo vaivén suave y silencioso

Sango miraba de reojo a su hermano que caminaba callado a su lado

_**  
"yo te contemplaré en la distancia,  
**__**Sin atreverme a hablarte..."**_

Miroku se detuvo en seco cuando a lo lejos diviso una esbelta figura de mujer, la cual esperaba para cruzar la calle

_**  
"qui est-ce...?"**_

Era Kikio White una de las chicas que asistía a la preparatoria Daioh y estaba en el mismo salón que Miroku, era al igual que los hermanos mitad japonesa, pero su padre era estadounidense

-nos vemos en casa **_chèrie-_** dijo Miroku antes de emprender la carrera para alcanzar a Kikio que ya se alejaba de el  
-espera...- trato de detenerlo pero no pudo

_**  
"yo estaré siguiendo tus pasos,  
**__**Sin atreverme a detenerte..."**_

Miroku llego junto a Kikio bastante agitado

**_  
-bonjour_** -saludo a la chica besándole la mano  
**_-good morning-_** dijo ella

Ambos rieron

_**  
"enchanté..."**_

-te puedo acompañar a la escuela Kikio??- pregunto Miroku -**_s' il vous plaít??  
_**-ok -dijo ella

El tomo el portafolio de la chica y se fueron caminando hacia la preparatoria

_**  
"ensemble..."**_

Sango llego a su salón bastante triste, miro por la ventana sin observar realmente nada

Como le molestaba aquella chica.

Había arruinado la caminata a la escuela con su hermano, difícilmente caminaban juntos a la escuela como hoy

_**  
"son momentos felices  
**_**_únicamente los que paso contigo..."_**

Suspiro y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla para después caer sobre su mesa

Sabia que no existía razón para sentirse tan desolada como ahora se sentía...

_**  
"dime cómo lo haces  
**_**_para que no deje de pensarte..."_**

No tenia que sentirse así y sin embargo no podía evitarlo...

_**  
"sentiré que estas aquí..."**_

Aquello le oprimía el corazón...

_**  
"dando pena a la tristeza..."**_

Sabía que estaba prohibido sentir aquello...

_**  
"Son sentimientos que me llevan a ti..."**_

Pero no quería renunciar a ese sentimiento...

_**  
"un sueño en el que tu eres mi despertar..."**_

El sentimiento de amar a su propio hermano...

_**  
"Te quiero,  
**__**Es un grito de sentimientos,  
**__**Que no quiero callar,  
**__**Es un deseo eterno  
**__**Que no se ha de acabar"**_

GRACIAS DE NUEVO A LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI FIC PERO NO HE RECIBIDO NINGUN POST ( SEGUIRE ESPERANDO

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE

UMI


	3. TU MIRADA EN MI

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

**Capitulo 3: "Tu mirada en mi"  
**

El periodo de Kagome en la escuela secundaria llegaba por fin a su término y ya corrían las vacaciones de verano

En tan solo un mes mas la chica estaría en su primer día de clases es la preparatoria; ansiaba la llegada de ese día mientras miraba su uniforme colgado en el gancho detrás de la puerta de su cuarto

El teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos, vivía sola así que no había nadie mas que contestara

-hola- dijo ella -es Higurashi Kagome ¿quien habla?  
-soy Ayame- dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono  
-¿que se te ofrece?- pregunto Kagome recostándose en la cama con el inalámbrico

Ayame y Kagome eran amigas e iban en el mismo salón de secundaria y rogaban estar juntas en el de preparatoria

-no vayas a molestarte pero...- dijo Ayame  
-¿pero...?-  
-le di tu dirección a Sesshomaru-sempai- dijo la amiga -me lo encontré en el centro comercial y fue muy insistente... no pude negarme...  
-¡¡Ayame!!- vocifero Kagome  
-¿¿no me mates ok??- dijo Ayame bastante divertida con la situación -solo llame para avisarte que debe estar en camino, así que mejor te arreglas y luego me regañas

Kagome estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono

-nos vemos- dijo Ayame  
-claro y entonces te matare- dijo Kagome  
-no lo harás...- la chica rió -adiós Kagome  
-adiós Ayame

Ambas colgaron

-¡¡¡Ohhh Kami!!!- grito Kagome -¡¡la casa es un desastre igual que yo!!

La chica comenzó a correr en todas direcciones, recogiendo, entre otras cosas, revistas y trastes con restos de palomitas y cosas por el estilo

Un rato después cuando la casa estuvo limpia fue a su cuarto y cambio la ropa que llevaba puesta por unos jeans de cadera y una blusa azul cielo, junto con unos cómodos zapatos del mismo color, se arreglo el cabello y cuando se lavaba los dientes sonó el timbre, termino la acción de inmediato y fue a abrir

Y ahí estaba el...

_**"tus ojos místicos..."  
**_

Con unos jeans y una camisa negra, el cabello largo recogido y sus bellos ojos mirándole

_**  
"Te llevaste mis ojos  
**__**En tus negras pupilas..."  
**_

-Sesshomaru-sempai- dijo Kagome y reparo en las rosas magentas que llevaba el chico en la mano  
-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el  
-claro- dijo ella abriéndole paso  
-son para ti- dijo el chico entregando las flores espero que te gusten  
-pero yo... no puedo...- Kagome no sabia que decir  
-acéptalas onegai...- Sesshomaru la miro de nuevo de aquella forma, dulcemente...

_**"te regalaría ahora,  
**_**_el mismísimo cielo..."  
_**

-esta bien- dijo ella vencida -las pondré en agua, siéntate, enseguida regreso

Fue a la cocina y puso las flores en un jarrón que lleno con agua, regreso a la sala y las puso sobre la mesa

Se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado opuesto del que se había sentado Sesshomaru, quedando frente a frente

_**"ilusión desconocida  
**__**Que trasciende tiempos de la vida  
**__**Corazón destruido me has enseñado  
**__**Que solo los soñadores aman..."  
**_

-gracias por el obsequio sempai- dijo ella  
-Kagome dijo el tu y yo somos amigos... ¿verdad?- pregunto  
-claro- contesto ella  
-entonces no me llames sempai, simplemente Sesshomaru- pidió el chico

Se levanto y camino hasta llegar junto a Kagome y se sentó a su lado

_**"mi mirada en ti..."  
**_

Ella lo seguía con la mirada

_**"y la tuya en mi..."  
**_

-si es lo que quieres...- dijo ella lo haré  
-quisiera pedirte una cosa mas- dijo el  
-¿que?- la chica estaba intrigada  
-que vinieras conmigo a la playa durante lo que queda de las vacaciones- Sesshomaru tomo su mano

_**"dale la mano a un ángel..."  
**_

-¿solo tu y yo?  
-claro que no- dijo el sonriendo -iran también Ayame y su novio Kouga, mi amiga Kikio, mi hermano Inuyasha -la mirada de Kagome se encendió de alegría- y también mi amigo Miroku y su hermana Sango

Entonces la alegría en Kagome se esfumo

-¿¿¿los LeProul???- pregunto ella  
-si- dijo el -¿entonces vendrás?  
-ok- dijo Kagome pensando que era mejor ir que quedarse en casa sola  
-muy bien- dijo Sesshomaru -pasare por ti el sábado a las 9

El se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

-nos vemos entonces- dijo ella que le había seguido a la puerta  
-hasta el sábado- Sesshomaru beso la mejilla de la chica que en el acto se puso roja -extráñame...

_**"Si por un instante pudiera enamorarte..."  
**_

-cuídate- dijo ella mientras al chico salir del edificio

Sesshomaru volteo y agito la mano en señal de despedida mientras sonreía y después se marcho

_**"Te llevaste mi boca  
**__**En toda tu sonrisa..."  
**_

Kagome entro en su departamento y cerro la puerta

Pensándolo detenidamente, había tomado la mejor decisión, como no tenia familia era mejor estar en compañía de amigos que sola como siempre.

Sus padres habían muerto hace más de dos años, eran ricos así que dejaron a Kagome dinero para vivir holgadamente toda su vida, claro a través de un albacea hasta su mayoría de edad

Ella había rehusado ir a una escuela privada pues según sus impresiones ahí la gente esta hecha de plástico e idolatran el dinero, nada mas importa.

Ayame era su única amiga, las otras chicas de su salón en secundaria eran tan solo sus compañeras; pero su amiga estaba para ella en las buenas y en las malas

Ambas eran fanáticas de escribir cartas, se escribían aun cuando se veían a diario, era su hobby favorito

Kagome saco del closet una caja verde y la puso sobre la cama; la abrió y en el interior había un sin numero de cartas de Ayame

Abrió una de ellas y leyó algunas líneas intermedias

**"...Kagome no sabes como me siento en este momento, amo a Kouga... pero creo que el esta enamorado de ti..."**

Las cosa se habían puesto complicadas entonces y la amistad parecía perderse pero después de la confesión de amor de Ayame y la amplia aceptación de Kouga todo volvió a la normalidad

Tomo otra carta, esta vez una escrita en una hoja azul

**"...que emoción!!!! Sesshomaru-sempai te regalo ese dije tan bonito que habíamos visto en el centro comercial, se ve muy bien colgando de tu cuello, el sempai es un dulce!!!"**

Aquel dije colgaba de su cuello desde su cumpleaños pasado y ya pronto a cumpliría un año con ella, nunca se apartaba de su cuello aun cuando la mayoría de las veces lo llevaba oculto dentro de su blusa, ya había causado mucho daño cuando Ayame grito a los cuatro vientos que se lo había regalado Sesshomaru, eran innumerables las chicas que la aborrecieron entonces, era mejor no recordárselos...

_**"no es mi culpa lo que sientes..."  
**_

Sesshomaru había sido amable con Kagome desde el día que la conoció, sabia que vivía sola así que nunca se había atrevido a ir hasta su casa para no incomodarla

Pero aun cuando Sesshomaru y Kagome iban acercándose lentamente, había un obstáculo infranqueable por el momento y su nombre es Inuyasha...

_**"Te lo llevaste todo, me quedé sin nada..."**_

HOLA Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN, ESPERO QUE EL FIC SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ALGUNO ME POSTEE

**_BESOS DE CHOCOLATE_**

**_UMI_**


	4. LA PLAGE: LA PLAYA

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

**_PARA ABRIL CHAN: GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS HAGO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES PARA TI...  
_**

**Capitulo 4: "La Plage (la playa): Como solo tu sabes hacerlo"  
**

Kagome y Sesshomaru arribaron a la casa en la playa en un Eclipse, el nuevo automóvil de Sesshomaru (para los que no sepan es un auto de lujo en un color algo así como entre rojo y naranja muy cool)

El trayecto había sido bastante ameno

En el frente de la casa de los Takema había estacionados: una Lobo negra, un Beetle rojo y un M5 azul (todos autos muy in), propiedad de Kouga, Kikio y Miroku respectivamente

-¡¡¡tadaima!!!- dijeron Kagome y Sesshomaru al entrar a la casa

Todos los miraron

Estaban juntos en la sala común, Kouga y Ayame veían la televisión; Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha jugaban a las cartas y Kikio sentada en un sofá leía un libro

-ella es Kagome- dijo Sesshomaru -algunos ya la conocen  
-Higurashi Kagome... -dijo ella  
-ellos son Kikio White- señalo a la chica -le encanta leer, Miroku y Sango LeProul- saludaron con la mano -mi hermano menor Inuyasha -el chico levanto la mano pero había sido notado desde un principio

_**"She has just seen the man of her dreams..."  
**_

-Y pues a los demás ya los conoces  
-mucho gusto- dijo ella  
-tratenla bien chicos- dijo Sesshomaru -que me costo mucho trabajo convencerla de venir

_**"enchante..."  
**_

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, mientras su cara se ponía roja al tope

-vamos- dijo el -te mostrare donde dormirás

Sesshomaru tomo las maletas y subió por la escalera hacia el segundo piso seguido de Kagome

El resto de los chicos volvió a su actividad antes de ser interrumpidos, bueno casi todos, Kikio dejo a un lado el libro que llevaba en las manos y salio a la terraza

_**"suspicion..."  
**_

-este será tu cuarto- dijo Sesshomaru abriendo una puerta y dejando ver una espaciosa y fresca habitación

Dejo las maletas a un lado

Kagome camino hasta la ventana abierta desde la cual podía verse el mar

-que hermosa vista- comentó ella  
-así es- dijo el sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera Kagome  
-gracias por invitarme- dijo ella mientras seguía mirando el mar

Por toda respuesta Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos

_**"abrázame  
**_**_como solo tu sabes hacerlo..."  
_**

Los brazos del chico le parecían a ella por demás calidos y reconfortantes

_**"solo tu sabes hacerlo..."  
**_

-vamos con los demás- dijo el chico sin dejar de abrazarla  
-esta bien- dijo ella

Se dirigieron a la sala común

La terraza quedaba justo debajo de la ventana de Kagome y desde ahí Kikio había visto todo lo ocurrido entre los chicos

Como deseaba saber ella de lo que hablaban...

_**"suspicion..."  
**_

Pero al ver que Sesshomaru rodeaba a la chica con sus brazos se sintió morir...

_**"I´m gona cry..."  
**_

Ese efusivo abrazo que se hacia interminable...

**_"Let her go..."  
_**

¿Como esa niña de secundaria se atrevía a siquiera mirar a Sesshomaru?

_**"because she is sweet..."  
**_

¿Como el había podido fijarse en esa Higurashi estando ella a su lado siempre?

_**"Because he is in love..."  
**_

Kikio sentía que los celos le quemaban el alma, porque aunque Miroku era un pretendiente amoroso, a ella el único que le interesaba, el único al que podría amar era a Sesshomaru...

**_"You could be my lover  
_**_**if you wish..." **_

Dentro de la casa Kagome y Sesshomaru se sentaron a jugar cartas con Inuyasha ya que Miroku había salido a la terraza para estar con Kikio y Sango se había unido a Kouga y Ayame que miraban la televisión

Sesshomaru miraba sus cartas cuando sonó su teléfono celular

Se levanto de la mesa para atender

Kagome miraba fijo a Inuyasha

_**"Pensaré en ti..."  
**_

-eres Higurashi Kagome ¿cierto?- pregunto Inuyasha  
-si- contesto ella tímidamente  
-¿eres amiga de mi hermano?- Inuyasha prácticamente la interrogaba  
-así es- contesto ella  
-¿en que grado estas?  
-estaré en primero de preparatoria al volver a la escuela- ella miraba sus cartas

Inuyasha lucia sorprendido

-no pensé que fueras tan menor- comento el mientras volvía la vista a sus cartas  
-solo un año menor que tu- dijo Kagome

Inuyasha volteo y se encontró con los ojos chocolates de la chica, tan hermosos como los de la misma Sango

_**"contemplar juntos el siguiente minuto..."  
**_

Sonrió

Kagome estaba extasiada en los ojos de Inuyasha

_**"mírame..."  
**_

-¿Quieres ir a caminar...?- pregunto el en voz alta

_**"como solo tu sabes hacerlo..."  
**_

Kagome iba a contestar cuando algo la detuvo

-...Sango?- completo Inuyasha la frase  
-esta bien- dijo Sango levantándose del sofá que no estaba muy lejano de donde jugaban cartas Kagome e Inuyasha

El chico le sonrió a Kagome, ella estaba pálida.

Inuyasha siguió a Sango y salieron con rumbo a la playa

Kagome simplemente se quedo ahí sentada...

_**"miénteme..."  
**_

Su mente estaba en blanco...

_**"como solo tu sabes hacerlo..."  
**_

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, levanto la vista y se encontró con Sesshomaru

Ayame y Kouga miraban a Kagome que estaba a punto de colapsar

-voy al pueblo- dijo Sesshomaru -¿quieres venir?

Kagome se levanto rápidamente de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, el chico la siguió

_**"así es, ámame  
**__**Como solo tu sabes hacerlo..."  
**_

Lo único que ella quería era salir...

Huir...

Miroku y Kikio tomaban el sol en la terraza, hacia algunos segundos Inuyasha y Sango habían pasado por ahí para ir a la playa

-¿tu hermana e Inuyasha son novios?- pregunto Kikio a Miroku  
-encore... (aun no)- comento el  
-not yet...? (¿todavía?)- dijo ella  
-así es chèrie- el tomo botella de bloqueador y puso un poco en la palma de su mano -pero lo serán pronto- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba para frotar la espalda de Kikio con el bloqueador

Las manos del chico se llenaban con la piel de ella, esa blanca y tersa piel, que Miroku sabia bien se erizaba al contacto con sus manos

_**"tócame..."  
**_

Kikio estaba disfrutando el trato tan delicioso que estaba dándole Miroku, pero en su mente era Sesshomaru quien la tocaba

_**"como solo tu sabes hacerlo..."  
**_

Miroku dejo el masaje y se inclino sobre la chica que tenía los ojos cerrados y la beso, en un dejo de dulzura pasional, sin forzar demasiado el beso, hasta donde ella se lo permitiera...

_**"No tiembles, sólo es un beso  
**__**Que acompaña nuestros sueños,  
**__**Sólo es un roce de nuestros labios,  
**__**Que nos lleva a la pasión..."  
**_

En la mente del chico se formo la idea de probar suerte con aquel beso en el que era un experto pero que hacia mucho no practicaba pues no todas las chicas estaban dispuestas...

_**"no tiembles mi amor,  
**__**Que sólo quiero probar tu boca..."  
**_

El beso francés...

_**"ensemble..."  
**_

Con su lengua se abrió paso por los labios de la chica y se adentro en su boca, ella se sintió rara al principio pero después se dejo llevar haciendo largo y profundo aquel beso, era la primera vez que la besaban así

_**"adorer..."  
**_

Cuando el beso ceso, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con un sonriente Miroku que no podía creer lo bien que Kikio se había dejado guiar en ese beso

Era la primera chica japonesa que le permitía besarla así

_**"marcher..."  
**_

Kikio sintió arder sus mejillas y no era precisamente por el sol

**_-merci beaucoup-_** dijo el  
**_-you´re wellcome_** -comento ella

Sango llego junto a Inuyasha que esperaba en la playa pues a ella se le habían olvidado los lentes de sol, estaba devastada

Había vuelto a la casa cuando Miroku frotaba la espalda Kikio y después vino el beso...

Ese beso que jamás debió ser de Kikio...

_**"electrique..."  
**_

Aturdida y con un enorme nudo en la garganta volvió donde Inuyasha

Sin decir absolutamente nada tomo la mano del chico y comenzaron la caminata

Ya habría tiempo para destruir a aquella americana altanera...

_**"volontiers..."  
**_

_**HOLA Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN ESPERO QUE EL FIC VAYA BIEN **_

_**BESOS DE CHOCOLATE **_

_**UMI**_


	5. LA PLAGE 2: EN LO PROHIBIDO DE TU AMOR

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

****

ABRIL Y LAH, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y SI EN ESTE ESPEJO RETROVISOR HAY DESDE AMORES PROHIBIDOS COMO EL DE SANGO Y MIROKU HASTA IMPOSIBLES COMO EL DE SESSHOMARU POR KAGOME Y EL DE ELLA POR INUYASHA, PERO YA SABEN...

TODO PUEDE PASAR...

LOS FRAGMENTOS INCLUIDOS EN EL FIC SON DE CANCIONES Y POEMAS, ALGUNOS DE MI PROPIA INSPIRACION

AQUI CONTINUA LA HISTORIA

**Capitulo 5: " La plage (la playa): En lo prohibido de tu amor"  
**

Los días en la playa habían sido agridulces para casi todos en la casa de los Takema, no había manera de explicar la atmósfera que reinaba cuando se reunían durante las comidas, observando y siendo observados

Las vacaciones de verano casi estaban por terminar, este era el último fin de semana en la casa en la playa...

Sango estaba sentada en la cerca hecha de concreto que bordeaba la terraza y desde la cual estando sentado se podía observar el mar

El interminable azul del océano le hacia recordar que aquel era el color de los ojos de su querido hermano Miroku, aquel que le hacia sufrir al estar al lado de Kikio

_**"no puedo dejar de pensar  
**_**_en lo prohibido de tu amor..."  
_**

Se pregunto tantas veces porque Miroku tenia que ser su hermano y no un muchacho común y corriente del que pudiera enamorarse y que el pudiera corresponderle; pero Kami-sama tenia otros planes y les dio la vida poniéndolos en los márgenes opuestos del río, porque aunque Sango lo amara con todas sus fuerzas, era un amor prohibido...

**_-bonsoir, chèrie_** (buenas tardes cariño)- dijo Miroku sentándose junto a ella  
**_-bonsoir..._** (Buenas tardes)- dijo la chica sin mucho ánimo  
**_-Ça va?_** (como estas?)- El chico la miro, ella desvió la mirada  
-**_Ça va... et toi ?_** (Bien y tu ?)- Ella suspiro

_**"en lo que me haces sentir..."  
**_

Miroku le obligo a mirarle

-¿que pasa contigo?- le pregunto a la chica  
-nada...- dijo ella mientras intentaba levantarse se donde se encontraba  
-**_Darling..._** (Querida)- dijo el tomándole la mano -**_are you sad?(_**estas triste?)

_**"en lo que me haces sufrir..."  
**_

Sango sintió de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta, trago saliva

No respondió

Miroku la atrajo a su pecho en un confortable abrazo

_**"en lo prohibido de tu amor..."  
**_

**_-talk to me, baby sister..._** (Habla conmigo hermanita)- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello -**_you know I love you..._** (Tú sabes que te quiero)

Las lágrimas de Sango afloraron sin más al escucharle hablar en ese idioma, esas palabras solo lograban recordarle que esa bruja le robaba a su hermano.

_**"en todas las lagrimas  
**_**_que me han causado tus palabras..."  
_**

-Si vas a seguir hablando en ingles- dijo ella soltándose de Miroku -entonces te pido que no me dirijas la palabra  
-pero Sango...  
-y cuando recuerdes como se habla en francés- le interrumpió -entonces dime que me quieres

_**"en todas las mentiras que he elegido creer..."  
**_

Miroku estaba pasmado

_**"en tus acciones que me causan dolor..."  
**_

-yo te quiero en francés...- dijo ella depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico -Miroku...- susurro dándole la espalda -**_je t´aime..._** (Yo te amo)

_**"en lo prohibido de tu amor..."  
**_

Esa misma noche después de la cena mientras esperaban para tomar el café de media noche, Kikio se acerco a Miroku, ese era la última noche que pasarían en la casa en la playa ya que se marcharían al día siguiente de nuevo a Tokio al atardecer

-que nostalgia- dijo ella  
-¿porque?- pregunto Miroku  
-esta es la última noche en la playa- comento Kikio sabiendo que estando de regreso en la escuela no podría ver por tanto tiempo a Sesshomaru  
-si...- suspiro Miroku -se antoja una noche en vela para mirar el amanecer

Ella lo miro con picardía

-¿quieres mirar conmigo el amanecer?- pregunto el

Ella sonrió

**_-d´accord_** (de acuerdo)- dijo ella  
**_-merci beaucoup_** (muchas gracias)- el chico sonrió -entonces te dejare abierta la puerta de mi habitación para que entres cuando todos se hayan dormido  
-ok- dijo ella y se marcho

Inuyasha había escuchado la conversación de Kikio y Miroku, se acerco a Sango

-los franceses si que saben de los asuntos del amor- comento Inuyasha  
-¿por que lo dices?- pregunto Sango sin entender a que venia el cometario  
-porque tu hermano y Kikio pasaran esta noche juntos hasta el amanecer- dijo el bastante divertido  
-¿si?- pregunto ella -¿y tú como lo sabes?  
-porque los escuche diciéndolo hace un momento- dijo Inuyasha

Sango sintió que la sangre en sus venas ebullia de la ira

-me disculpas un momento- dijo y se marcho

Fue hasta su habitación y saco de un cajón un frasco que puso entre sus ropas y volvió donde se encontraban los demás

En la cocina, la cafetera silbaba poniendo en aviso que el agua para el café estaba lista.

Kagome y Sango pusieron las tazas en dos bandejas, cuatro en una y cuatro en la otra

-yo preparo para Miroku, Kikio, Inuyasha y para mi- dijo Sango -tu prepara para los demás  
-esta bien- dijo Kagome

Sango espero hasta que Kagome salio de la cocina y entonces saco el frasco que llevaba escondido, contenía gotas para dormir

Vertió en dos tazas una cantidad como para dormir hasta la tarde siguiente, en otra apenas tres gotas para estar adormilado y en la otra ninguna

Salio de la cocina y se aproximo a aquellos que aun no tenían café. Ofreció a Miroku una taza de café y luego a Kikio e Inuyasha, tomo la suya

Después de vaciar las tazas de café todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones a dormir

Sango salio de su habitación cuando ya todas las luces se habían apagado, se asomo a la habitación de Kikio que dormía profundamente, camino hasta la de Miroku que se encontraba en penumbras y el chico también dormía, estaba por regresar a su habitación cuando escucho que alguien se aproximaba, entonces entro en la habitación del chico cerrando la puerta tras de si

Sesshomaru y Kagome eran los que se aproximaban, pasaron sin hacer mucho ruido y entraron en la habitación de Kagome, ella estaba adormilada y el le ayudaba a llegar a su habitación, el chico acostó a Kagome en la cama y le quito los zapatos

Le beso en la frente y entonces vio el dije que le había regalado pendiendo de su cuello, Kagome lo miro con ternura tomándolo por el cuello lo tumbo a su lado en la cama

-quiero quedarme contigo siempre...- susurro el estrechando el frágil cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo

Ella no dijo nada, solo se acurruco en el pecho del chico, así el sueño los venció... 

Sango escuchaba a través de la puerta, espero hasta que reinara el silencio para decidirse a salir

-has venido...- dijo Miroku desde su cama algo adormilado, se había tomado la taza de tres gotas de somnífero y no la que le haría dormir profundamente

Ella estaba muda, permaneciendo en la penumbra

_**"te quiero..."  
**_

Miroku se levanto de la cama y cerro la ventana desde la cual se alumbraba la habitación por la luz de la luna llena

Todo el cuarto estaba ya en sombras

_**"entre sombras y obscuridades..."  
**_

Sango soltó su cabello y vendo los ojos de su hermano con la mascada perfumada con la que antes llevaba amarrado el cabello

_**"te quiero sin formalidades..."  
**_

Dudaba en acercarse a los labios del chico, pero finalmente lo hizo

_**"aunque tu amor me este prohibido..."  
**_

Lo beso lentamente primero haciendo que el deseara cada vez mas sus labios, Miroku ya había puesto sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y no la dejaría escapar

_**"bésame..."  
**_

Entonces de nuevo inicio el ritual del beso francés

_**"como solo tu sabes hacerlo..."  
**_

Cada vez más y más profundo, hasta quedar sin aliento...

Sango intento soltarse de Miroku aun con la respiración entrecortada, pero el no la dejo volviendo a besarla pensando que era Kikio...

Miroku sabia que algunos pasos mas adelante se encontraba la cama así que camino llevado consigo a la chica

Ambos cayeron en la cama aun entre besos y las caricias que ya había empezado a dar Miroku a la chica, Sango estaba en un dilema, parar o seguir...

_**"Llueve suave  
**__**Acaricia tu piel..."  
**_

A tientas Miroku empezó a abrir los botones de la pijama de Sango, entonces ella eligió seguir...

_**"goza de ti  
**__**Son mis manos  
**__**Que te recorren  
**__**Estremecen tus sentidos..."  
**_

Porque no importaba si el pensaba que era Kikio, el seria suyo por lo menos por ese instante

Cuando la desnudez los alcanzo por completo las caricias se habían hecho más candentes, más profundas, más necesarias...

_**"acaríciame..."**_

****

El chico recorrió el cuerpo de Sango buscando identificar cada zona de el, sus manos suaves se llenaban por completo en la suave piel de ella

_**"como solo tu sabes hacerlo..."  
**_

Sango soltó un suspiro cuando sintió que el iba mas abajo de su vientre, sintió un fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo y que sabia solo se apagaría uniéndose con Miroku

El se introdujo suavemente en ese cuerpo que le brindo un calido entorno, se sentía feliz de ser el primer hombre en estar en ese cuerpo, que después de esa noche no volvería a ser el mismo

Se movió dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo que le llenaba de felicidad y placer, sin prisas, cariñosamente, después de todo tenían hasta el amanecer

_**"llueve placer  
**__**En tu cuerpo  
**__**Que ahora me pertenece..."  
**_

La chica suspiraba mas y mas fuerte cada vez, hasta que por fin sintió algo calido que la llenaba y la hacia sentir completamente feliz, había sido Miroku el primer hombre de su vida y eso le alegraba por completo

_**"aunque todo sea un sueño..."  
**_

Miroku se quedo dormido casi al instante, entre el cansancio obvio y las gotas para dormir, Sango se levanto de la cama y se vistió, abrió la ventana para que el cuarto se iluminara nuevamente, se situó junto a la cama y quito la mascada de alrededor de los ojos del chico y se acerco a su oído

_**"aunque mañana no exista..."  
**_

**_-Je t´aime..._** (Te amo)- le susurro  
-Yo te amo en francés...- dijo el entre sueños -**_chèrie... Je t´aime..._** (Cariño, te amo)

_**"aunque tu tengas dueña..."  
**_

Sango se fue de la habitación

**_"sabrás que fuiste mío..."_**

**_HOLA Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN UNOS MINUTOS PARA LEER EL FIC_**

**_LES MANDO BESOS DE FRESAS CON CREMA_**

**_UMI_**


	6. NO SIN TU AMOR

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."  
_**

**Capitulo 6: " No sin tu amor"  
**

Las primeras semanas de Kagome en la preparatoria después del viaje a la playa no habían sido el todo gratas

Si antes sufría al ver a Inuyasha desde la ventana de su salón siempre al lado de Sango ahora los tenia a dos metros de distancian y eso definitivamente le oprimía el corazón

Además Ayame estaba en un salón diferente al suyo, estaba en el F y Kagome en el A

Se sentía absolutamente sola y triste, ni siquiera Sesshomaru había logrado animarla del todo pues estaba ocupado con el festival cultural y aunque se daba un tiempo para ver a Kagome no era el suficiente como para hacerla sentir acompañada

Kagome tomaba un relajante baño tibio en su tina, era ya de noche pero ella no tenia sueño

En su mente tan solo revoloteaban todas las imágenes de la playa y de la escuela

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos empapando sus mejillas

-ya no...- decía entre lagrimas -ya no quiero amarlo, me hace mal y nunca dejo de sufrir- miro a su alrededor y diviso una navaja para afeitar

Salio de la tina y la tomo entre sus dedos

Se miro en el espejo del lavamanos

Mas lagrimas caían sin detenerse

-¿yo nunca seré para Inuyasha verdad?- le dijo al reflejo en el espejo -el nunca me querrá... yo no existo para el...- acerco el filoso objeto a su muñeca

De pronto se escucho una voz en el lugar

_"¿de verdad deseas tener a ese hombre?"_

**  
_"eres tu lo que mas deseo..."  
_**

Kagome soltó la navaja que fue a dar al piso

Volteo a todos lados sin poder explicarse de donde pudo provenir esa voz

Se envolvió en una toalla y salio del baño, se puso la pijama y se tiro a la cama; de pronto le había dado mucho sueño

Cerró los ojos, estaba cansada

Cuando empezaba a entrar en un profundo sueño volvió a escuchar esa voz

_"¿que harías para conseguir lo que deseas?"  
_

**_"eres mi ambición..."  
_**

Encendió la luz de la habitación solo para comprobar lo que de antemano sabia, estaba vacía

Se levanto de la cama y fue hasta su escritorio, tomo algunas hojas y comenzó a escribir en ellas 

A la mañana siguiente fue al salón de Ayame pero no la encontró

Dejo sobre su escritorio aquello que había escrito anoche y que era para ella, su gran amiga, ella seria la única que sabría atesorar esas palabras

Se marcho del lugar, unos segundos después llego Ayame

Miro aquella carta sobre su escritorio, una inquietud le abrumo sin saber porque.

Reconoció inmediatamente la letra, era de Kagome...

Abrió la carta y empezó a leerla

_" Mi siempre apreciada Ayame:_

_Hoy he tenido ganas de escribirte pues hace tiempo que no lo hago, no se..._

_Tal vez me ha invadido la nostalgia por la falta de tus cartas que eran por demás divertidas o tal vez sea que por mas que deseo tener una vida normal no logro tenerla, una en la que logre olvidar a Inuyasha y pueda amar a alguien que de igual manera me ame..."  
_

Ayame salio a toda prisa de su salón con rumbo al de Kagome

Corrió por el pasillo y subió las escaleras, cuando llego al salón de Kagome vio que no se encontraba ahí

-oye disculpa- le dijo a una chica -¿has visto a Higurashi Kagome?  
-mmm- la chica pensaba -si- contesto al fin -la vi en el pasillo del tercero A  
-gracias- dijo Ayame al tiempo que corría de nuevo por las escaleras y continuaba leyendo la carta

_"...Ahora no soy mas que una mente joven con alma libre, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi corazón que, por mas que lo intenta sigue siendo el esclavo del amor de Inuyasha, no puedo evitar amarlo y que yo le pertenezca por completo; pero se bien que su mente y su corazón siempre estarán tan lejos que nunca podré alcanzarlos..._

Ya no hay tiempo para eso..."  


Para este punto la tinta en la carta se veía corrida por las lágrimas que seguramente Kagome había derramado al escribirla; Ayame llego al salón de tercero A y vio a Sesshomaru en la puerta pero Kagome no se encontraba con el

-¡¡¡Sempai!!!- dijo la chica agitada llegando junto a Sesshomaru -no encuentro a Kagome y me dejo una carta... tengo miedo por ella...  
-me dijeron que vino hace unos momentos pero yo no estaba- dijo el  
-¿donde estas Kagome?- dijo Ayame en voz alta

Un chico que pasaba volteo, era Miroku

-¿Higurashi¿la que fue a la playa?- pregunto el  
-si- dijo Sesshomaru -¿la has visto?  
-Si- dijo el chico -la acabo de ver en la azotea  
-gracias- dijo Sesshomaru mientras corría hacia las escaleras seguida de Ayame

Ayame leía la carta en voz alta y cada palabra se sentía como un profundo dolor tanto para ella como para Sesshomaru

_"... Algunas veces deseo que todo acabe para poder marcharme, aunque me entristece dejar a las personas que quiero y con las que he sido tan feliz..."_

Kagome había saltado el alambrado de la azotea quedando de pie sobre la cornisa a cinco centímetros de caer al vacío, el aire hacia que su cabello se moviera al compás de su incansable vaivén

Las lágrimas de nuevo invadían su rostro

¿Es que nunca dejaría de llorar por aquel?

_"¿hasta donde llegarías por el ser que amas?"_  


Ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo

-lo daría todo...- susurro Kagome

Ayame y Sesshomaru seguían subiendo las escaleras que ya se les hacían interminables, ella seguía leyendo

_"...Me he preguntado que es lo que necesito para ser feliz y la respuesta no me ha sido del todo grata y en lugar de darme razones para luchar me hunde tanto, que ya no hay forma de salir, ya no deseo seguir..._

_Mi corazón ha sufrido tanto que hasta su latir me duele, cada lagrima ha hecho grandes surcos de dolor en el; por mis venas ya no corre mas que dolor, impotencia, sufrimiento, tristeza , temor..._

_Ya no quiero amar, ni pensar, ni reír; ya no deseo luchar..._

_Nunca volveré a soñar, no quiero sufrir..."  
_

Los chicos divisaron la puerta a la azotea frente a ellos

Solo un poco mas...

Abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Kagome al otro lado del enrejado

Sesshomaru corrió hacia ella, mientras la veía tirarse al vacío...

NNOOOOOOO!!!!!! grito el

_"... Perdóname, porque ya no quiero vivir..._

_Kagome"  
_

_HOLA Y GRACIAS A LAH-CHAN, ABRIL CHAN Y ANAID HITORI POR SUS REVIEWS QUE SIEMPRE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA ESCRIBIR Y PARA SU MALA SUERTE NO PUEDEN SABER LO QUE VA A PASAR PORQUE SI NO LA HISTORIA PIERDE LA EMOCION, TODO SE SABRA A SU TIEMPO ES LO UNICO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR..._

_Y SERA CUANDO MENOS LO ESPEREN..._

_LES MANDO BESOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN AUNQUE NO SEPA LOS NOMBRES DE ALGUNOS DE USTEDES, SE QUE NO SIEMPRE HAY TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR REVIEWS_

_BESOS DE CHOCOLATE_

_UMI_


	7. Y LA PUERTA DEL CIELO NO SE ABRE

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."  
_**

**Capitulo 7: "...Y la puerta del cielo no se abre"  
****  
**  
Es de madrugada

Faltan algunas horas para el amanecer

En una silla Sesshomaru duerme, a su lado esta Kagome en una cama conectada a una infinidad de tubos y aparatos

La chica cayó en coma tras dejarse caer desde lo más alto del edificio de su escuela preparatoria

_**"El recuerdo es el destino de todo,  
**__**La vida después de la muerte,  
**__**La idea de las cosas,  
**__**El alma de los cuerpos,  
**__**La eternidad de lo pasajero..."**_

El mismo medico asevero que era un milagro que se encontrara con vida tras una caída de esa magnitud

_**"Y la puerta del cielo no se abrió para mi..."**_

Su estado comatoso era indefinido

_**"mi cuerpo es el ataúd de mi corazón"**_

Ha pasado una semana desde aquello...

_**"y una vez mas se me escapa el tiempo..."**_

Y Sesshomaru no se ha separado de ella ni un solo segundo a pesar de que en la carta que ella le había dejado a Ayame ponía muy en claro que amaba a su hermano menor hasta el punto del suicidio tras no ser correspondida

**_"aun te veo paralizando mi alma..."_**

Kagome abrió los ojos como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y se encontró en un lugar obscuro

**_"estoy en una mar de tinieblas..."_**

No podía ver más allá de su mismo cuerpo

**_"estoy en una confusión,  
Querido amor..."_**

Frente a ella apareció entonces un hombre vestido de negro, su cabello igualmente obscuro y largo le caía sobre los hombros, sus rojizos ojos no reflejaban nada en absoluto

La chica sintió un escalofrió

**_"tengo miedo de estar sin ti..."_**

-¿quien eres?- pregunto ella

Su interlocutor rió

-soy Naraku- contesto el firmemente

Ella reconoció aquella voz, era la que había escuchado antes de dejarse caer del techo de la escuela

**_"el peso de una voz  
Surgida del agrietamiento del silencio..."  
_**

-tu eres...- Kagome no sabia que decir  
-soy un espíritu- dijo el -y no, aun no estas muerta, pero se aquello que esta en tu corazón y que intentas esconder de los demás, se lo que deseas, fue tu karma el que me llamo y esa inmensa tristeza...

**_"ya sabes que no se vivir  
Sin tu amor..."_**

La chica estaba boquiabierta

¿El había estado ahí todo el tiempo?

-tu no puedes darme aquello que deseo...- dijo ella bajando la mirada

**_"este cuerpo es el ataúd de mi corazón..."_**

-¿a Inuyasha?- pregunto el hombre -yo puedo dártelo si así lo deseas...- dijo el pretencioso -podemos llegar a un acuerdo

**_"que harías para conseguir lo que deseas...?"_**

Kagome le miro expectante

Frente a ella apareció una hoja negra escrita en tinta dorada junto con una pluma de ave negra igualmente

**_"cederías a la tentación...?"_**

-¿que precio estas dispuesta a pagar por el amor de Inuyasha...?

**_"En verdad creíste que no le darías la espalda a tu fe...?"_**

Sesshomaru despertó, miro a su alrededor como quien quiere escapar de una realidad en la que es sumamente difícil vivir

**_"aun recuerdo el momento en que me perdí en tu universo;  
tu nombre me ahogo en la incertidumbre del misterio..."  
_**

Miro a Kagome en la cama, ella aun seguía sin despertar

¿Cuanto tiempo estaría así?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente del chico

De pronto se abrió la puerta del cuarto y alguien se asomo a la puerta

Era Inuyasha

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el chico en voz baja  
-si- dijo su hermano mayor

Inuyasha se acerco a la cama de la chica y la miro, sentía tristeza de saber que de alguna forma el era el causante de que se encontrara en aquella situación

-¿como esta?- pregunto el menor  
-no parece querer despertar...- contesto Sesshomaru

El recién llegado le tomo la mano a Kagome

-despierta...- le dijo bajito te falta mucho por vivir... -vamos Higurashi despierta... soy yo Inuyasha...

Y fue entonces que ella abrió los ojos y les sonrió

**_"espejismos que se cortan..."_**

Los hermanos estabas anonadados

**_"si las puertas del cielo  
no se abren para mi..."  
_**

Sesshomaru salio en busca del doctor

-me da gusto que hayas despertado- dijo Inuyasha  
-A mi igual- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos 

**_"Al menos tócame  
Con solo mirarme..."_****__**

****

Sango se encontraba sola en casa como de costumbre, su padre estaba en el trabajo y su hermano se encontraba en las prácticas del club de teatro

Se miraba insistentemente en el espejo del baño

**_"que será de mi amor...?"_**

No sabia que era eso que se veía extraño en ella y fue entonces que sintió nauseas

Devolvió todo lo que había comido en el almuerzo, sintió un escalofrió, tampoco le había llegado el periodo por segundo mes consecutivo

_**"Y la puerta del cielo se cerro para mi..."**_

-no por favor...- susurro tras enjuagarse la boca -yo no puedo estar...

**_"Ser engendrado por la fantasía..."_**

Las lagrimas se vieron incontenibles en sus ojos brotando en un fuerte torrente, la chica llego al punto de un llanto desesperado que le robada la respiración

**_"Ya comprendí que,  
Aunque el silencio no mata el sentimiento,  
Es mejor optar por callar…"_**

La puerta del baño se abrió

-¿¿¿que te ocurre Sango???- pregunto su hermano

Ella simplemente no se encontraba en estado como para contestar

-chèrie... ¡¡¡Sango háblame por favor!!!- grito el chico desesperado -¡¡¡habla!!!- tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo para mirarle a los ojos  
-Miroku...- fue el susurro de la chica antes de caer desmayada

**_"Lo que si reconozco es que ayer te quise,  
hoy te quiero…  
y quizás mañana  
y siempre te siga queriendo..."_**

El chico la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cama

La miro ahí acostada, tan bella e indefensa, ella era su querido ángel

**_"Vivo en tu mágico mundo atrapado  
Por tu hechizo creador de ilusiones..."_**

Una lagrima se escapo de los ojos del chico

¿Había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de ella?

**_"sin dejar en el olvido  
lo grandioso del recuerdo  
he de guardar mis palabras  
por el resto de mi días…"_**

¿Acaso ella ya no confiaba en el, que la quería con todo su corazón?

**_"hoy se tu también quien le de la bienvenida a mi silencio…"_**

Su mirada volvió a posarse en el rostro de la chica, aun bañado por las lágrimas

Miroku acaricio la larga cabellera de la chica sin dejar de observarla

**_"Donde lo irreal existe a tu lado..."_**

De pronto se alejo de la cama

No podía sentir aquello por Sango, no podía verla como una mujer, era su hermana, su pequeña y su padre confiaba en el

**_"Se cruza en mi cabeza  
Tu recuerdo..."_**

¡¡¡¡Que clase de disparates pasaban por su mente!!!!

**_"Cuando juntamos nuestros corazones,  
En este cuento, antes jamás contado..."_**

Estaba enamorado de Kikio, pero le preocupaba su hermana

**_"Brillas en mi mente como un rayo..."_**

Claro era eso preocupación, eso y nada más...

****

**_HOLA Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS POR AHORA CREO QUE EL FIC VA BIEN ESPERO QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEN; LES MANDO SALUDOS ESPECIALES A LAH-CHAN, ABRIL-CHAN, ANAID HITORI Y FALLEN ANGEL QUE SE TOMARON UN TIEMPO PARA DEJARME UN REVIEW Y A LOS QUE NO LO HAN HECHO PERO AUN ASI ME LEEN IGUALMENTE MI AGRADECIMIENTO_**

**_BESOS DE CHOCOLATE CON NUEZ (QUE RICO!!!!)_**

**_UMI_**


	8. ESE AMOR QUE CRECE EN MI

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584  
**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

****

**Capitulo 8: "Ese amor que crece en mi"**

**  
**

Kagome platicaba con Inuyasha, ella aun estaba internada en el hospital

Sesshomaru los observaba desde un sillón no muy lejano mientras fingía estudiar

_**"Cuántos años conservé el deseo  
**__**De que tú me amaras de verdad..."**_

_**  
**_

-¿ya no te duele?- pregunto Inuyasha  
-ya no- dijo ella y sonrió -estoy bien  
-que bueno- dijo el -¿entonces volverás pronto a la escuela, no Higurashi?  
-si, eso creo- la chica acerco su mano a la de el -dime Kagome, por favor...

_**"Al final y solo al final...  
**__**Cansada pero campante  
**__**Con una lágrima en mis ojos  
**__**Con el alma desnuda  
**__**Y el corazón abierto hacia ti  
**__**Vuelvo a ser real..."**_

_**  
**_

Inuyasha sintió latir fuerte su corazón

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kagome había despertado, desde aquel día Inuyasha la visitaba a diario

_**"En el mar de estrellas de tus ojos  
**__**Quiero encontrar mi Luna  
**__**Para que me ilumine en la soledad  
**__**De mi corazón..."**_

_**  
**_

-Kagome...- susurro dulcemente Inuyasha

La chica sonrió

Sesshomaru sintió como si le apretaran el corazón, acto reflejo dejo caer el libro que tenía en las manos y fingía leer, haciendo este un ruido sordo cuando toco el piso

_**"hasta hoy lo pienso..."**_

_**  
**_

Kagome e Inuyasha voltearon hacia donde estaba el

_**"Esperanza inútil resultó la mía..."**_

_**  
**_

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada y recogió su libro para después huir de la habitación

_**"creo que me está vedada la felicidad..."**_

_**  
**_

Camino hasta el estacionamiento

Abrió la puerta de su auto e iba a entrar pero se arrepintió

Dio un portazo y aventó el libro que llevaba en las manos contra el piso con furia

_**"mi corazón está vacío y frío  
**_**_porque no pude jamás poseerle..."_**

**_  
_**

-¡¡¡maldición, maldición, maldición!!!- grito enérgicamente

_**"Qué hacer sin tus ojos tristes  
**__**Clavados sobre mi horizonte..."**_

_**  
**_

Camino unos pasos hasta una de las columnas de piedra que sostenían el techo del estacionamiento

Empuño su mano y la golpeo con fuerza

-¡¡¡no vas a quitármela!!!- decía mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la columna haciéndose daño -le tienes lastima... ¡¡¡pero yo la amo!!!- la sangre empezó a fluir por entre sus dedos -¡¡¡te amo Kagome!!!

_**"en este momento me muero..."**_

_**  
**_

Dejo de golpear la columna y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso, una solitaria lágrima habito entonces en su mejilla; la seco con el dorso de su mano

_**"no podría decir si pierdo o gano..."**_

_**  
**_

Se puso en pie y camino hasta donde había quedado su libro, lo recogió

_**"pero al conocerte y amarte sólo a ti..."**_

_**  
**_

Saco una venda de la maleta deportiva que llevaba en su auto y usaba en sus entrenamientos de Kendo

_**"tan solo a ti..."**_

_**  
**_

Vendo su ensangrentada mano y mas decidido que nunca volvió donde Kagome

_**"sé que mi vivir no ha sido en vano..."**_

_**  
**_

El lo sabe bien...

Un amor solamente muere cuando tú te resignas...

Miroku observaba a su hermana mientras preparaba la cena

Últimamente ella había estado muy sensible, más que cuando su madre murió

-¿¿te encuentras bien Sango??- pregunto el chico mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella

_**"No hay palabras  
**__**Que expliquen esto  
**__**Lo que por ti yo siento  
**__**Aquí dentro de mi alma..."**_

_**  
**_

La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas se agloparon en sus ojos

_**"Yo soy tu esclavo  
**__**El que por ti da la vida..."**_

_**  
**_

-Sango...- Miroku dudo -sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa... lo que sea yo voy a entender y te voy a apoyar porque soy tu hermano...

_**"Al menos intento  
**__**Serte en verdad sincero  
**__**Diciéndote que te quiero  
**__**Con un puro sentimiento..."**_

_**  
**_

Entonces las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la chica

_**"No digas que no te amé,  
**__**Si tu bien sabes que en cada mirada,  
**__**Yo a ti me entregué..."**_

_**  
**_

_"eres mi hermano..."_ pensó ella _" y es por eso mismo que no te lo puedo decir... ¿como decirte que te amo y espero un hijo tuyo?"_

_**"No digas que no te amé,  
**__**Si por mucho tiempo,  
**__**Para ti me guardé..."**_

_**  
**_

Sango se había hecho la prueba en el hospital y le confirmaron que estaba embarazada

Intento huir del lugar, pero unos calidos brazos se lo impidieron

_**"No digas que no te amé,  
**__**Si en cada respiro tú nombre  
**__**Yo pronuncié..."**_

_**  
**_

-no te dejare ir...- susurro el

_**"Una angustia siento en mi pecho  
**__**Ese dolor molesto tortura mi ser  
**__**Cosas antiguas que hemos hecho  
**__**Aparecen confusas en nuestro haber..."**_

_**  
**_

La chica se aferro a el sin dejar de llorar

_**"Son mis lágrimas  
**__**Suspiros de amor,  
**__**Que se escapan,  
**__**Sin darme cuenta..."**_

_**  
**_

-Eres tu la rosa que ha echado profundas raíces en mi corazón, tu... y el inmenso amor que siento por ti...- Miroku sentía como si se hubiese librado de una enorme carga

_**"Ya no grito tanto amor  
**__**Total ya tú lo tienes  
**__**Y justo lo mantienes  
**__**Dentro de tu corazón..."**_

_**  
**_

Ella empezó a temblar

_**"He descubierto el amor..."**_

_**  
**_

¿Aquello que había escuchado era real?

**_"¿Hasta donde llegaremos si nos dejamos arrastrar por la marea?"_**

**_  
_**

¿Lo había escuchado de la propia voz de aquel a quien amaba?

**_"no sales de mi pensamiento..."_**

**_  
_**

¿No era solo un sueño?

_**"Dulce la esperanza  
**__**Que tengo yo en mi vida  
**__**Quererte para siempre  
**__**Será lo que pida..."**_

_**  
**_

Fue entonces que Miroku se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Sango yo...- se soltó de agarre de ella -gommen... yo no quise decir eso...- los ojos de la chica se veían suplicantes -eso fue lo que le dije a Kikio cuando le pedí que aceptara ser mi novia...

_**"Cuantos pensamientos encierra nuestro amor,  
**__**Cuanto misterio hay en nuestras vidas..."**_

_**  
**_

En realidad no mentía

Le había pedido a Kikio que fuera su novia pero ella aun no le contestaba

Pero esas palabras, las que acababa de decirle a su hermana le habían fluido así sin más ni mas, esas palabras eran solo para ella, no las compartiría...

_**"Yo no se ya de mi,  
**__**Mi pensamiento esta lejos,  
**__**Y mi alma se atormenta  
**__**Y no acepta estos sentimientos..."**_

_**  
**_

Ni siquiera con Kikio...

_**"este amor esta prohibido..."**_

_**  
**_

Pero estaba mal, todo aquello que sentía estaba mal...

_**"mi espíritu se pierde en un profundo silencio..."**_

_**  
**_

Su ángel no seria manchado con ese amor impuro que le llenaba el cuerpo...

_**"Como pude enamorarme si no eras para mi,  
**__**Eres algo tan distante, tan ajeno a mí;  
**__**Eres ese pensamiento triste,  
**__**Esta nostalgia que hay en mí,  
**__**Ese sueño que una noche tuve  
**__**Y al amanecer lo perdí..."**_

_**  
**_

-gomenasai...- repitió Miroku -no quise faltarte al respeto ni incomodarte pero sentí que necesitabas oír palabras bellas que te recordaran que existen personas que te quieren- le tomo el rostro y la obligo a mirarlo -¿¿¿lo entiendes verdad???

_**"tu amor esta prohibido para mi..."**_

_**  
**_

La chica se soltó de el y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto

El la siguió y se apostó a su puerta

-abre **_chèrie...-_** decía mientras golpeaba la puerta

**_"creo que con lo que le dije se puso peor"_** pensó Miroku

La escuchaba llorar al otro lado de la puerta, el se sentía fatal

Apoyo su frente en la gruesa puerta de madera, respiro profundo  
****

**_"Mira mujer, mírame otra vez,  
_**_**Cautívame solo una vez más con tu mirada,  
**__**Trata de ver en mí  
**__**Lo que no pudiste ver esa mañana..."**_

_**  
**_

.solo recuerda... dijo el -que yo te quiero mi ángel... suspiro **_Je t´aime..._** (Te amo) y no solo en francés... **_I love you..._** (Te quiero) en todos los idiomas...

_**"Cautiva mi corazón  
**__**Con tu tenue rostro,  
**__**Ese rostro moreno que tanto amo,  
**__**El que nunca pude besar  
**__**En el que vi tus sueños  
**_**_Y tu forma de amar..."_**

**_  
_**

Dicho esto se marcho

Encontramos de nuevo a Sesshomaru en la habitación de Kagome

Inuyasha se había marchado hacia un rato, de nuevo se encontraban a solas

**_"No es suficiente decirte cuanto te amo,  
_**_**Porque aun tengo tus desprecios  
**_**_Que se clavan como una daga en mi pecho  
_****_Que lastiman muy dentro..."_**

**_  
_**

El chico, ahora en verdad, prestaba atención al libro que tenia en las manos pues creía que Kagome dormía

Sin que el lo sospechara, la chica lo miraba atentamente

-Sesshomaru- dijo ella llamando su atención

_**"Verte, y no poder tocarte  
**__**Amarte, y no tener tu amor  
**__**Quedarme mirando tus ojos  
**__**Y saber que son mi perdición..."**_

_**  
**_

El chico dejo a un lado el libro y se acerco a la cama

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto el sin mirarle a los ojos  
-¿que te paso en la mano?- dijo ella indicando la mano que el llevaba vendada  
-me lastime con la puerta del auto- mintió  
-¿estas molesto por algo?- la chica lo miraba pero el no podía verle a los ojos  
-no- dijo cortante  
-¿vendrás mañana por mi?- alcanzo la mano del chico -¿me dan de alta recuerdas?

**_"¿estarás siempre a mi lado...?"_**

**_  
_**

Sesshomaru correspondió el toque que ella le daba

**_"¿aunque nunca llegue a amarte...?"_**

**_  
_**

-Yo...- la miro entonces como nunca lo había hecho -estaré siempre que me necesites... nunca me iré de tu lado...

_**"te lo diré sin miedo..."**_

_**  
**_

Kagome estaba atónita

_**"porque hoy, perder tu amor  
**_**_es a lo único que temo..."_**

**_  
_**

-quiero permanecer para siempre contigo... suspiro porque yo te amo...

_**"mi vida tiene sentido  
**_**_solo si tu me amas de verdad..."_**

****

****

**_HOLA Y GRACIAS A MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS COMO SIEMPRE ANAID HITORI, ABRIL-CHAN, LAH-CHN FALLEN ANGEL Y CARLITA SVT POR SU APOYO Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE LEEN AUNQUE NO TENGAN TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN REVIEW SE LES AGRADECE LA VISITA A MI HISTORIA_**

**_AHORA EMPIEZAN LOS TRIANGULOS AMOROSOS, ESTO VA A ESTAR QUE ARDE!!!_**

**_BESOS DE CHOCOLATE _**

**_UMI_**


	9. VERDADES QUE MATAN

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

****

**Capitulo 9: "Verdades que matan"**

-quiero permanecer para siempre contigo...- suspiro Sesshomaru -porque yo te amo...

La chica lo miraba sin decir nada en absoluto

_**"tu silencio me duele..."  
**_

-¿¿¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo???- dijo el tomándola de los hombros

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Kagome que desvió la mirada de los ojos de Sesshomaru siempre en silencio

El se acerco hasta los labios de la chica lentamente, la tenia cautiva entre sus brazos y poniendo en práctica aquella mirada hipnótica de sus ojos dorados fue haciendo más y mas estrecha la distancia que los separaba

_**"tu lejanía me duele..."  
**_

Cuando la chica vio que Sesshomaru estaba a milímetros de ella aguanto la respiración con un fuerte sonido

-Sesshomaru...- los labios de Kagome rozaron accidentalmente los del chico mientras hablaba -onegai... no...

_**"tu indiferencia me calcina..."  
**_

El chico paro entonces

Sentía su respiración agitada al igual que su corazón, la sangre ardía dentro de sus venas, no aguantaba mas estar cerca de Kagome y no poder tocarla, no poder sentirla, no poder besarla...

-perdóname si no puedo corresponder a lo que tu sientes- dijo ella -tu eres una persona muy importante para mi y tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón pero a quien yo amo es a Inuyasha aunque el no sienta lo mismo por mi suspiro yo... voy a amarlo siempre...

_**"esta verdad me mata..."  
**_

Sesshomaru soltó a la chica y salio de la habitación azotando la puerta

-perdóname... si te he roto el corazón...- dijo ella mirando hacia la puerta -perdóname Sesshomaru... porque yo ya no tengo corazón...

Sango caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela mientras pensaba

Daba gracias que fuera ahora época de frío y pudiese usar el uniforme de invierno pues le ayudaba a disimular su ya abultado vientre

Sus faldas escolares ya difícilmente le cerraban y en su casa pasaba las horas enteras encerrada en su cuarto para que ni su padre ni su hermano notaran lo obvio

Para llegar al laboratorio de química debía pasar frente a los salones de los terceros grados, pero no quería toparse con su hermano así que hizo un rodeo por un pasillo menos concurrido

Al doblar para tomar el pasillo ya citado diviso a una pareja que se besaba

La chica con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el chico con los brazos a los costados del cuerpo de ella

En el solitario pasillo solo se encontraban Sango y aquella pareja

Cuando los que se besaban se separaron Sango los reconoció inmediatamente

Eran Miroku y Kikio

Fue entonces cuando le faltaron las fuerzas y dejo caer sus libros al piso causando estos mucho ruido al impactarse a su pies

La pareja volteo hacia el ruido

Miroku la miro, miro sus chocolates ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, no sabia que hacer

Sango se dio la vuelta dejando sus libros ahí regados por el piso y emprendió la huida mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro

-Sango...- susurro el

Miro a Kikio y luego el pasillo por donde había desaparecido su hermana

Corrió entonces lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla

-¡¡¡Sango!!!- grito el tratando de alcanzarla -¡¡¡detente!!!

Ella dio la vuelta tomando las escaleras para ir al piso inferior y perder a su hermano, pero en la huida resbalo de los escalones precipitándose de frente rodando por ellos

Miroku estaba horrorizado al ver el frágil cuerpo de su hermana al pie de las escaleras inmóvil

Corrió hasta ella y el tomo en sus brazos

-**_chèrie...-_** dijo sacudiéndola levemente -por favor abre los ojos... háblame... Sango háblame...

Pero la chica no volvía en si

La levanto en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería

Ahí tampoco pudieron hacer que reaccionara así que llamaron a una ambulancia para trasladarla a un hospital

Kagome le abrió la puerta a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha que esperaban fuera de su habitación en el hospital mientras ella se ponía su ropa para ser dada de alta por fin después de un mes entero de permanecer en aquel lugar

-te ves muy saludable- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo  
-gracias- dijo ella  
-te llevare a casa- dijo Sesshomaru tomando su bolsa  
-si no te molesta quisiera ser yo quien la lleve- dijo Inuyasha

Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru

Había sido ella misma quien le pidiera al chico que fuera aquel día a buscarla

Pero tampoco podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con Inuyasha

-¿¿¿y si me llevan ambos???- pregunto ella

Los hermanos se miraron

No había otra solución que pudiese usar Kagome

-Ok- dijeron ellos al unísono

En el estacionamiento subieron al coche de Sesshomaru

Kagome en el asiento delantero e Inuyasha en el trasero, Sesshomaru guiaba el auto.

El trayecto fluyo bastante tranquilo

Al llegar al departamento de Kagome bajaron y la acompañaron hasta la puerta

-gracias por traerme- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia  
-no es nada- dijo Inuyasha  
-háblame si necesitas algo...- dijo Sesshomaru -lo que sea, sin importar la hora...  
-lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Kagome -gracias de nuevo a ambos

Después de que ella entro ambos se retiraron

En la puerta del edificio Sesshomaru aventó las llaves a Inuyasha

-llévate el auto- le dijo -te veo en casa  
-¿y tu como te iras?- pregunto Inuyasha  
-tomare un Taxi- comento -luego te llevo a recoger tu auto al hospital  
-ok- dijo el menor subiendo al auto -te veo en casa

Cuando su hermano se retiro Sesshomaru volvió al interior del edificio donde vivía Kagome y toco a su puerta

Miroku entro en la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana acostada en una cama, había recobrado el conocimiento

Jalo la sabana que la cubría y la miro de pies a cabeza

Fue entonces cuando reparo en su abultado vientre

-¿¿¿de quien es???- pregunto Miroku visiblemente alterado  
-¿de que hablas?- pregunto ella fingiendo no saber a que se refería  
-¡¡¡estas embarazada!!!- le dijo y le tomo los hombros, la apretó -¿¿quien se atrevió a tocarte¿¿¿Quien es el padre de ese bebe???- Para este momento ya el estaba a punto de una crisis por los celos que sentía

Ella empezó a llorar

-¡¡¡dímelo!!!- le exigió el  
-no lo haré...- dijo ella  
-¿¿¿es de Inuyasha???- pregunto Miroku mirándola a los ojos

Ella no contesto volteando hacia otro lado

-¿¿¿entonces de quien es¡¡¡Dímelo Sango para matarlo!!!  
-¡¡¡nunca!!!- dijo ella -¡¡¡nunca te lo diré!!!!

_**"tu silencio me duele..."**_

La mano de Miroku se impacto en la mejilla de la chica

-¡¡¡lárgate!!!- Le grito ella mientras se tocaba la mejilla que le ardía por el golpe  
-perdóname**_ chèrie...- _**dijo acercándose a ella pero fue rechazado  
-¡¡¡vete!!!- dijo ella entre lágrimas

Vencido, el chico se retiro

_**"tu indiferencia me calcina..."**_

Sango pidió una hoja y una pluma a una enfermera

Escribió en ella y pidió por favor le entregasen la misiva a su hermano

En el pasillo Miroku recibió de manos de la enfermera la carta

Desdoblo la hoja y la leyó atentamente

_"Mi siempre amado Miroku:_

_Quiero decirte en estas cortas líneas que es muy difícil para mí contestar a lo que acabas de preguntarme, no porque no sepa quien es el padre de mi hijo sino porque lo amo tanto que se bien será una fatal noticia saber que estoy embarazada..._

_Se que para el será un golpe muy fuerte _

_Lo he ocultado porque temía a la reacción que tendrías y no me equivoque al pensar que te enojarías y pero tu reacción me dolió tanto o mas que el golpe que me diste, aunque se que te ha dolido mas a ti..._

_Se me acaban lentamente las razones para vivir y aunque deseo mucho tener a este bebe que crece dentro de mi se que no será bien visto y que causare una gran deshonra a mi padre, es por eso que te pido tu comprensión y que te lleves a la tumba el secreto que estoy por confesarte._

_¿Recuerdas aquella última noche en la playa?_

_No era Kikio a la que le hiciste el amor, fui yo quien se entrego a ti..._

_Este es el secreto: _

_Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y el hijo que llevo en mi vientre es tuyo..."  
_

El chico se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba y camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sango

_"Perdóname porque te amo aunque se que eres mi hermano..._

_Perdóname porque se que este amor esta prohibido..._

_Perdóname porque no dejare nacer a este niño..._

_Perdóname si ya no quiero vivir..._

_Perdóname porque me llevare este secreto a la tumba..._

_Hoy..."_

Abrió la puerta desesperado tras leer aquella palabra

Ahí estaba ella sentada en el borde de la ventana, lo miro profundamente

_"Así que permíteme ser tu ángel_

_Te lo pide la que te ama_

_Sango"_

Y luego se dejo caer hacia el vacío

Miroku corrió hacia ella mientras la veía desaparecer

JEJE... HOY SI ESTOY INSPIRADA Y HE COLGADO DOS CAPITULOS EN LUGAR DE UNO ESPERO QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO Y NO ME MATEN OK? QUE SI NO NO PUEDO TERMINAR EL FIC

BESOS DE CREMA MORISCA

UMI


	10. FEELINGS

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

**Capitulo 10: "Feelings"  
**

Sesshomaru miraba el techo de su habitación recostado en su cama; pensaba en Kagome

Nunca había otra cosa que ocupara su mente...

_**"Prima c'eri, ora no  
**__**Prima amavi ogni mio respiro  
**__**Spiegami di come I brividi ora sono  
**__**Le spine, di un amore alla fine..."  
**_

Ni su corazón...

_**"Feelings, sto parlando di feelings..."  
**_

El corto tiempo que estuvo con ella después de llevarla a su casa tras ser dada de alta del hospital fue para el una mezcla de sucesos dulces y amargos

_**"Persi nella scia  
**__**Di una storia che va via  
**__**Dietro gli alberi di quest' alba fragile..."  
**_

Cuando ella abrió la puerta el intempestivamente la abrazo, sin decir nada, así sin mas, la abrazo fuertemente pero a la vez dulce y protectoramente

_**"I don't wanna to change the world  
**__**As long as you're my girl  
**__**It's more than enough  
**__**Just to be the man you love..."  
**_

**_-_**¿que ocurre Sesshomaru?- pregunto ella al sentirse atrapada en aquellos brazos  
-nada...- susurro el -es solo que si no puedo ser el dueño de tu corazón... de tu amor... por lo menos quiero recordar como se siente tener en los brazos a la persona que amo mas que a nada en este mundo... así que no digas nada, aunque sea por este minuto quiero imaginar que sientes lo mismo que yo...

_**"Miénteme como siempre,  
**__**Por favor miénteme  
**__**Necesito creerte  
**__**Convénceme..."  
**_

Kagome se quedo en silencio como el se lo había pedido

_**"Miénteme con un beso  
**__**Que parezca de amor  
**__**Necesito quererte..."  
**_

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al tiempo que Sesshomaru se separaba de ella

-arigato...- susurro el -nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mi y quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo como hasta hoy

El volteo para marcharse

Dio un paso pero fue detenido por unas calidas manos que se posaron en su pecho, los brazos de Kagome lo envolvieron suavemente mientras ella apoyaba su rostro en su espalda

_**  
"When you look in my eyes  
**__**Do you feel it in your soul?  
**__**Do you not realise  
**__**You're the half that makes me whole ..."**_

-gomenasai...- dijo ella con voz suave -perdóname... si no puedo amarte como tu lo mereces  
-no te preocupes- dijo el -yo en tu lugar tal vez tendría la misma reacción, no se puede engañar al corazón y es imposible forzar al amor

_**  
"Dijiste que lo amabas  
**__**Que él robó tu corazón..."**_

-puedo...- ella dudo, se puso frente a el mirándole -¿puedo quedarme con esto?- pregunto mostrándole el dije de corazón que el le había regalado  
-claro- dijo el sonriendo melancólicamente -¿sabes? Pensé que ya no te lo ponías mas...- le tomo los hombros y la miro -me da gusto saber que tiene valor para ti...  
-siempre lo ha tenido y siempre lo tendrá- dijo ella -nunca se ha separado de mi aunque este lejos de la vista de los demás  
-exactamente igual que el amor que siento por ti

_**  
"As far as any man can see  
**__**as far as any one can reach  
**__**you'll always be the fantasy..."**_

Sesshomaru beso la frente de Kagome, ella cerro los ojos sintiendo algo calido

-hasta pronto...- dijo el y se marcho

_**  
"I can't believe that I was letting go  
**__**She'll always be the one for me  
**__**I can't believe that I was letting go..."**_

Después de eso el regreso a casa y llevo a Inuyasha por su auto

De regreso en casa se fue directo a su habitación y ahí seguía pensando en ella...

_**  
"Everything that I am, I'll give it all to you  
**__**Put my heart in your hands  
**__**There's nothing I won't do  
**__**For the chance just to live inside your heart..."**_

Siempre en ella...

__

"I only wanna be the man  
_**To give you everything I can  
**__**Every day and every night  
**__**Baby for all my life..."**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku estaba sentado en un largo y solitario pasillo del hospital, miraba el piso con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y sosteniendo su frente con las palmas de las manos

_**  
"No dije que te amaba,  
**__**Jamás supiste la verdad.  
**__**Lo mucho que me amaste  
**__**No lo supe valorar..." **_

De pronto la puerta de la sala de operaciones frente a el se abrió y llego hasta el un hombre vestido de azul y tapabocas cubriendo su rostro

El chico se levanto de la silla y miro al doctor

Mientras el hombre hablaba Miroku lo miraba atentamente

El movimiento de sus manos, su mirada y las palabras que se formaban en su garganta y terminaban vertidas en el aire por su voz

El doctor entro de nuevo en la sala de operaciones y fue entonces cuando Miroku se desplomo

Cayó de rodillas al piso entre lágrimas

_**  
"Me equivoqué,  
**__**Yo me equivoqué.  
**__**Vacío me dejaste el corazón..."**_

¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOO!!! Grito desesperado y golpeo el piso con un puño ¡¡¡no me dejes por favor chèrie¡¡¡Sangooooo!!!

_**  
"Yo no quiero llorar  
**__**Regresa a mi..."**_

Así era Sango y el bebe habían muerto en la sala de operaciones tras dejarse caer del treceavo piso del hospital

El cuerpo de su querida hermana fue reclamado por el mismo en representación de su padre; esa misma noche fue llevada a su casa donde seria velada

Desde un negro ataúd de madera, engalanada con un hermoso vestido negro de seda y encaje francés Sango dormía el sueño eterno

_**  
"No puedo mas  
**_**_Si tu no estas,  
_**_**Tienes que llegar  
**__**Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado..."**_

Su blanca piel era aun más pálida de lo que siempre lucia y a pesar de que la vida le había abandonado ya, podía decirse que su rostro se veía triste

_**  
"Devuélveme  
**__**La pasión de tus brazos..."**_

Su embarazo fue guardado en secreto

En mortal secreto...

_**  
"no me olvides..."**_

Todos se preguntaban el porque de la prematura muerte de la joven pero nadie sabia la respuesta

Todo era silencio en torno a la muerte de Sango

Por la noche cuando todos los que habían visitado la casa LeProul para despedirse de Sango se habían marchado, entre ellos Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kikio, tan solo quedaron en el lugar Miroku y su padre

El chico toco el hombro de su padre, el hombre lo miro con profunda pena

Miroku sintió una opresión en el pecho, ni siquiera su padre sabia de lo ocurrido con su hermana

_**  
"Borra el dolor..."**_

-ve a dormir- le dijo sintiendo que se le partía la voz  
-pero es que...- contesto el hombre mirando triste el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de su pequeña -no quiero dejarla sola...

_**  
"Ya no quiero llorar  
**__**Regresa a mi..."**_

A Miroku se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

_**  
"Regresa a mi  
**__**Quiéreme otra vez..."**_

-yo...- la voz le temblaba -yo estaré a su lado todo el tiempo- lo exhorto de nuevo -ve a dormir por favor...

_**  
"Extraño el amor que se fue  
**__**Extraño la dicha también  
**__**Quiero que vengas a mí  
**__**Y me vuelvas a querer..."**_

Resignado el hombre se levanto de la silla y se fue a dormir. Miroku se acerco lentamente al ataúd de Sango. Miro la ofrenda puesta en su nombre, en la parte mas alta de la misma había una fotografía de ella, de su ángel con una bella sonrisa

_**  
"Se acuerdan que era hermosa, más linda que una diosa,  
**__**Y que brioso de amor, le di mi corazón.  
**__**Mas el Señor, celoso de sus encantos,  
**__**Hundiéndome en el llanto se la llevó..."**_

No pudo evitar que las lagrimas se apoderaron de el

_**  
"Acuden a mi mente  
**__**recuerdos de otros tiempos,  
**__**De los buenos momentos  
**__**Que antaño disfruté..."**_

Miro en el ataúd abierto aquel cuerpo en el que depositara su amor...

_**  
"Dos lágrimas sinceras  
**__**derramo en tu partida  
**__**Por ti niña querida,  
**__**la que nunca me olvidó..."**_

Aquel cuerpo que le diera tantas alegrías y que le envolvía siempre con su calidez...

**_  
"Vivir, Con el alma aferrada  
_**_**A un dulce recuerdo  
**__**Que lloro otra vez..."**_

En el que nació una esperanza para un amor prohibido...

_**  
"Tengo miedo de las noches  
**__**Que pobladas de recuerdos  
**__**Encadenen mi soñar..."**_

Que se atrevió a albergar vida nueva...

Tomo entre las suyas la fría mano de Sango mientras la miraba con ternura inimaginable

_**  
"Ven y devuélveme al fin  
**__**La sonrisa que se fue..."**_

**_  
-chèrie...-_** susurro -¿porque...¿¿¿porque me dejaste si yo te amo...???

_**  
"No me abandones así ..."**_

Se inclino sobre el ataúd y recostó su rostro sobre el pecho de la chica suavemente, con una mano toco su vientre donde su hijo dormía igual que su madre camuflajeado entre finas telas y encajes

_**  
"Una vez mas  
**__**Tocar tu piel  
**_**_Y un hondo suspirar  
_**_**Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido..."**_

-dulce ángel... hijo...- decía mientras acariciaba al vientre de la chica -perdóname por hacerlos sufrir a ti y a tu mama... tu ahora estas en el paraíso... Kami-sama así lo quiso porque yo no merezco que tú seas mi hijo ni el amor de tu madre...

_**  
"Regresa a mi  
**__**Quiéreme otra vez  
**__**Borra el dolor  
**__**Que al irte me dio  
**__**Cuando te separaste de mi..."**_

El chico acuno en rostro de su amada entre sus manos y luego la beso con dulzura

Ese era el beso que pactaba su eterno e imposible amor...

__

"Y aunque el olvido  
_**Que todo destruye  
**__**Haya matado mi vieja ilusión,  
**__**Guardo escondida  
**__**Una esperanza humilde  
**__**Que es toda la fortuna  
**__**De mi corazón..."**_

**_HOLA POR AHORA ESTOY COLGANDO CAPITULOS A DIARIO PERO ME VOY A LA PLAYA MAÑANA POR LAS VACAIONES ASI QUE DEJO DOS CAPITULOS Y HARE LA CONTI EN CUANTO REGRESE O SEA QUE HABRA CAPITULO NUEVO HASTA EL DOMINGO POR LA NOCHE OK? COMO SIEMPRE MI AGRADECIMIENTO PARA MIS FIELES LECTORAS ANAID HITORI, LAH CHAN, ABRIL CHAN, FALLEN ANGEL ( NO IMPORTA QUE NO POSTEES SIEMPRE CON QUE LEAS ES SUFICIENTE Y TE ACUERDES DE MI DE VEZ EN CUANDO) Y SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA_**

**_GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!!!_**

**_BESOS DE HELADO NAPOLITANO_**

**_UMI_**


	11. LEJANO

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

****

**Capitulo 11:" Lejano"**

En casa Kagome estaba por dormir

Por la mañana iría de nuevo a la escuela y ahí le esperaban los interrogatorios de la gente además de tener que encontrarse con Sango LeProul

No le desagradaba aquella chica pero Inuyasha estaba interesado en ella y no podía evitar sentir celos

_**"tu no tienes la culpa de lo que siento..."**_

Aquella tarde después de llegar del hospital Sesshomaru se había apostado a su puerta y la había abrazado de una manera difícil de explicar

¿Como es que nunca antes había sentido de esa manera la calidez, intensidad y desinterés de los sentimientos de Sesshomaru sino hasta el momento que la abrazo aquella tarde?

_**"Cambio el azul del cielo  
**__**Por tus ojos metidos en mí  
**__**Quiero inundar el desierto  
**__**Y navegarlo, sólo por tí..."**_

¿Como antes pudo pasar aquello por alto?

¿Y porque era ahora cuando podía experimentarlo en todas y cada una de sus fibras sensibles?

¿¡Podría Inuyasha causar esa reacción en ella?

No lo sabría...

Hasta que Inuyasha la abrazara de aquella forma...

El teléfono sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos

-hola, habla Higurashi Kagome ¿quien habla?  
-soy Sesshomaru- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono -¿te desperté?  
-no- dijo ella -¿aun no me dormía, que se te ofrece?  
-quiero preguntarte si iras mañana a la escuela- dijo el chico  
-si- contesto ella recostándose en la cama -¿por que?  
-Kagome...- susurro el -es que después de la escuela iremos al cementerio  
-¿quien ha muerto?- pregunto ella mientras se sentaba de golpe  
-Sango LeProul, la hermana de a Miroku- contesto el

Kagome sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría

-¿Como esta Inuyasha?- pregunto ella, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente

_**"Dejo todo lo que tengo  
**__**No me importa si no estás aquí  
**__**Dime si quieres que haga  
**__**Algo distinto a morirme por tí..."**_

Sesshomaru desde el otro lado de la línea tapo la bocina con una mano y con la otra golpeo la pared haciendo que su mano lastimada volviera a sangrar

-el esta bien- dijo sesshomaru -¿vendrás al cementerio?  
-si, claro  
-entonces te esperare en la puerta de la escuela a la hora de la salida- dijo el  
-nos veremos- entonces dijo ella dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama hasta mañana  
-hasta mañana- dijo el

Ella se apresto a colgar pero escucho de nuevo la voz de Sesshomaru

-¿¿¿dijiste algo Sesshomaru???- dijo ella acercando de nuevo la bocina  
-si tienes algún problema dímelo ¿ok?- dijo el -prométemelo Kagome  
-te lo prometo Sesshomaru  
-ahora si te dejo dormir- dijo el chico -dulces sueños...  
-gracias- susurro ella y colgó

Sesshomaru no se atrevía a soltar el teléfono, algo le hacia pensar que escucharía de nuevo la voz de Kagome dentro de aquel silencio

-te amo dulce ángel...- dijo aun con el teléfono en la mano -y te cuidare... siempre...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por la tarde antes de que el ataúd de su hermana fuera cerrado, Miroku pidió un momento a solas con ella

Saco de entre sus ropas una hoja doblada en cuatro partes, la desdoblo; en ella se escribió aquellas palabras que tanto ansiaba decirle a Sango pero nunca se atrevió

Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer

_"Mi siempre amada Sango:_

_Quiero hacerte saber en estas líneas que fluyen desde lo más profundo de mí ser los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo se han acallado en mí y que solo tú has hecho florecer_

_**"On fera toi et moi  
**_**_Des choses qui n'existent pas  
__Je t'aime..."_**

_Eres para mí la mujer más hermosa más allá del aspecto físico_

_**"J'allumerai des soleils  
**_**_La nuit pour qu'elle soit plus belle  
__Je t'aime..."_**

_Adoro tu dulce mirada, limpia y clara; la forma en la que me hablas y como siempre logras hacerme sonreír..."_

_Las lágrimas cayeron sobre la hoja haciendo que la tinta se corriera_

_"Te amo por todos esos detalles que a la gente le resultan insignificantes pero que para mi lo son absolutamente todo_

_**"Je ferai valdinguer  
**_**_Les frontières du monde entier  
__Je t'aime"_**

_Perdóname si es que hoy es muy tarde para decirte todo esto pero no me atrevía a manchar con este sentimiento, con este amor prohibido la pureza de tu corazón_

_**"Je te ferai venir  
**_**_Où l'on ne peut pas mourir  
__Viens je t'emmène..."_**

_Me queda el consuelo de saber que tu sentías lo mismo que yo..._

**_"Où l'on n'emmène pas  
__On ne reviendra pas..."_**

_Así que aun cuando la muerte te aparte de mi lado, yo te seguiré amando porque tu eres la única rosa que ha echado profundas en mi corazón, tu y el inmenso amor que siento por ti..."_

_Doblo el papel, sabia de memoria aquellas palabras finales_

_"Si aun me amas, se mi ángel y nunca me abandones_

_**"Amour de ma vie  
**_**_Encore un jour, une nuit  
__J'veux être avec toi..."_**

_Te lo pide aquel cuyo corazón murió en el mismo instante en el que el latido del tuyo se extinguió_

_**"Je t'aime encore..."**_

_El que te amara siempre_

_Miroku"_

Puso la carta sobre el pecho de la chica igual que una rosa roja, sobre aquellos objetos cruzo las blanquísimas manos de la chica haciendo el efecto de atesorarlos

Beso por última vez los labios de su ángel y después cerro el ataúd. Salio y se encontró con Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikio y Kagome

Los chicos le dieron el pésame y después partieron al cementerio

Al llegar a donde seria enterrada Sango, Miroku se posiciono a los pies del ataúd junto con su padre, a su espalda se encontraba Kikio; al costado, algo alejados de Miroku se encontraban los demás

Inuyasha miraba el ataúd aun sin poder creer quien se encontraba en el

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru a ella

_"¿Seria posible que yo causara esto?"_ se pregunto Kagome

No lo había analizado desde esa perspectiva

La muerte de Sango podría ser un efecto secundario, porque si Sango viviera, Inuyasha nunca se fijaría en ella...

Inuyasha vio el rostro de Kagome demasiado triste, demasiado angustiado

Estaban bastante cerca así que le tomo la mano.

Ella se sonrojo al instante pero aun así le correspondió

Sesshomaru contuvo la respiración cuando su hermano tomo la mano de Kagome y sintió su corazón volverse astillas cuando ella le correspondió

Después de la ceremonia acostumbrada el ataúd fue introducido en la fosa dispuesta para contener los restos mortales de Sango LeProul

La tierra cubrió entonces aquella caja y ahí se enterraron sin que la gente lo supieran tres corazones

El de Sango, el de Miroku y el del hijo de ambos...

Tres corazones en un solo ataúd...

_**"Mi corazón dormido se quedó sin tu voz  
**__**Ahora, dime y explícame  
**__**¿Cómo vivir sin tu amor?"**_

Después la gente comenzó a retirarse

Inuyasha aun teniendo la mano de Kagome entre la suya la miro

-te llevare a casa- dijo el  
-esta bien- asintió ella

Sesshomaru estaba por oponerse pero se encontró con la suplicante mirada de Kagome y se abstuvo de cualquier cometario

Miro a Kikio acercarse a ellos

-puedes llevarme a la escuela?- pregunto Kikio a Sesshomaru  
-claro...- susurro el  
-nos veremos en casa- dijo Inuyasha mientras se llevaba a Kagome  
-ok -fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano  
-vamos- dijo Kikio

Empezaron a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado los otros dos chicos

-¡¡¡Sesshomaru!!!

El chico volteo al escuchar su nombre justo a tiempo para recibir entre sus brazos a Kagome

La abrazo fuerte y ella también

_**"Nunca te olvides, frágil mujer  
**__**Que tu perfume lo llevo en mi piel  
**__**Dulce viajera asfíxiame  
**__**Sobre tu pecho otra vez..."**_

-gracias...- le susurro ella al oído

Después se soltó de el y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Inuyasha

A Sesshomaru le pareció tan lejana la figura de aquella chica que le había robado el corazón, tan distante como el mismo sol...

_**"Quisiera poder regalarte  
**__**Las estrellas, la luna y el sol  
**__**Porque yo debo olvidarte  
**__**Si es que no puedo vivir sin tu amor..."**_

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

****

Miroku espero hasta que todos se retiraron, incluso su padre

Se quedo hasta que la tumba se Sango fue sellada por completa, el sol caía en el horizonte y en pocos minutos llegaría la noche

Se arrodillo frente a la placa que cubría la tumba de su amada, las lagrimas corrieron entonces sin que el pudiera controlarlas

-mi ángel... no me abandones...- con la mano se seco las lagrimas -esperame que lo que ahora nos separa es el latido de mi corazón- se levanto y suspiro -ya veras que muy pronto estaré contigo...

Dicho esto se marcho

_**"J'ai vu dans tes yeux l'eau de la tendresse  
**__**Qui va du pardon à tes souvenirs  
**__**Tu n'as rien promis, je suis ta promesse  
**__**Et c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir  
**__**Pour toutes ces raisons; je t'aime  
**__**Je t'aime..."**_

****

****

**_BUENO AHI ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO PRMETIDO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y NI MODO LES TOCA ESPERAR HASTA QUE REGRESE DE LA PLAYA PARA SABER QUE VA A PASAR PORQUE MI MAMA NO ME DEJO LLEVAR MI LAPTOP CONMIGO DICE QUE AL MENOS UNOS DIAS QUE DESCANSE DE ELLA ¬¬ SI CLARO BUENOS MANDO BESOS DE GOMITAS DE SABORES JEJE... SE NOTA MUCHO QUE ME GUSTAN LOS DULCES???_**

**_HASTA PRONTO_**

**_UMI_**


	12. AFERRANDOME A TI

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

****

**Capitulo 12: "aferrándome a ti"**

El camino del cementerio a casa de Kagome fue bastante silencioso

_**"el silencio me carcome el corazón..."**_

****

Inuyasha tan solo conducía

Ella lo miraba

_**"dime que es lo que sientes..."**_

****

Estaba segura que aunque no lo decía era para el sumamente devastadora la muerte de Sango

_**"dímelo...  
**__**Para consolarte..."**_

****

Cuando llegaron a su destino el chico la acompaño a la puerta

-gracias- dijo ella  
-no es nada- contesto el mirándola de manera triste

Sus ojos parecían suplicantes

Ella se aventuro y abrazo al chico, el le correspondió de manera mas intensa

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Inuyasha

Lloraba por la muerte de Sango

Y también por aquello tan inexplicable que Kagome le havia sentir con solo estar cerca...

La chica acaricio sus largos cabellos plateados

Los brazos de Inuyasha eran igual de calidos que los de Sesshomaru; pero a diferencia de Inuyasha, su hermano era mas pasional al momento de demostrar sus sentimientos

_**"ya sé porque estás dudando  
**__**Sé lo que vas a pensar..."**_

****

-Kagome...- dijo Inuyasha sin soltarla -gracias por lo que has hecho hoy por mi, tenerte a mi lado ha sido muy reconfortante en este momento tan difícil...

_**"Aunque se que esto no es fácil de entender  
**__**Que parece una locura..."**_

****

Ella escuchaba atentamente aquellas palabras...

Las que siempre había deseado oír...

_**"será este un amor eterno  
**_**_será un amor de verdad..."_**

****

-perdóname si me aferro demasiado a ti ahora pero te necesito, se bien lo que sientes por mi y debes saber que me alegra haber pasado el tiempo contigo mientras estuviste en el hospital...

_**"aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer  
**_**_quiero estar a tu lado..."_**

****

-Inuyasha...  
-no digas nada- dijo el y la miro a los ojos -onegai... déjame estar así solo un poco mas, aunque suene egoísta y te pida aquello que yo aun no puedo darte, aquello que se tanto anhelas, se paciente... ya habrá tiempo para abrir el corazón...  
-entiendo dijo ella

Inuyasha volteo para marcharse

Kagome lo miraba

El chico volvió sobre sus pasos y rozo los labios de la chica, luego se marcho

_**"te mostraré lo que siento  
**_**_de lo infinito al final..."_**

****

Ella lo vio irse corriendo

Se sostuvo de la puerta pues sintió que se desmayaba

¿En verdad Inuyasha algún día podría amarla?

**_"¿¿¿En verdad sientes lo mismo que yo...???"_**

****

Entonces vinieron a su mente unos vagos recuerdos...

_"cuando te diga que te ama..."_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

****

Después de marcharse del cementerio, Sesshomaru y Kikio fueron a tomar un café. Las horas pasaron tranquilas mientras recordaban viejas historias de cuando eran niños

El sol empezó a ocultarse en el horizonte y fue hora de irse

Sesshomaru acomodo a Kikio en el asiento del acompañante y luego subió al auto

De camino a la escuela vieron a Miroku pasar junto a ellos en su auto

-mira es Miroku- dijo Kikio señalando la ventana

Sesshomaru toco la bocina pero Miroku no escucho pues tenia las ventanas cerradas

El semáforo cambio a rojo

El se adelanto y lo perdieron de vista

-pobre Miroku- dijo Kikio -debe ser muy duro para el perder a su hermana  
-Claro- dijo el chico -la quería mucho, era la figura femenina en su casa desde que su mama murió

_**"sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
**__**Dime que hacer si no estás aquí  
**__**Sólo a tu lado quiero vivir..."**_

****

-pero era muy extraña la forma en que lo trataba- comento ella  
-¿por que lo dices?- dijo el chico mientras seguía conduciendo  
-es que ella... parecía celosa de que Miroku y yo estuviéramos saliendo  
-realmente lo dudo- dijo Sesshomaru -mira hay un accidente mas adelante... ojalá nadie haya muerto  
-Ni siquiera lo digas Sesshomaru

Los autos pasaban lentamente junto al lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente

Ahí se encontraba un auto que se había impactado con una de las columnas de concreto que sostenían el puente que pasaba sobre esa calle

Era un auto muy particular

Un M5 azul

Era el auto de Miroku...

Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, lo habían visto momentos antes y ahora estaba entre los hierros retorcidos de lo que quedo de su auto

Incluso, tal vez estaba muerto...

Sesshomaru se adelanto un poco y estaciono su auto

Ambos bajaron y corrieron hacia el lugar del accidente

Los policías que cercaban el lugar les impidieron llegar hasta el auto donde varias personas trataban de sacar el cuerpo de Miroku del interior

-ella es su novia- dijo Sesshomaru a unos de los policías

El hombre soltó a Kikio que corrió hasta al lado de Miroku

La escena era bastante impactante, la chica se sintió desfallecer al ver el cuerpo del chico bañado de sangre. Hubiera ido a parar al suelo pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron

_**"Mis sueños, los sentí desaparecer  
**__**Cuando los quise alcanzar..."**_

****

Sesshomaru había llegado junto a ella justo a tiempo para sostenerla

_**"Y ahí estabas siempre junto a mi..."**_

****

-¿esta muerto?- pregunto ella temerosa  
-esta inconsciente- le dijo un hombre que al parecer era doctor, a pesar que vestia de civil y que lo atendía- su latido es débil pero aun no esta muerto

Sesshomaru y Kikio sintieron como si se asfixiaran

El no podía morir...

No debía...

Miroku abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación en penumbras.

Todo su entorno era frió y solitario

Sin esfuerzo las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, todo lo que ocupaba su mente era Sango y que ella nunca mas estaría con el.

_**"Siempre que perdí la fe  
**__**En ti yo encontré motivos para continuar..."**_

****

-¿estoy muerto...?- pregunto

_"aun no..." _dijo una voz _"¿deseas morir...?"_

****

-quiero estar con la mujer que amo... pero ella esta muerta- Miroku miro el piso

_**"Se que no hay nadie mejor que tu..."**_

****

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo

_"¿entonces quieres morir... para estar con ella?"_

-si...- susurro el -quiero estar para siempre a su lado...

_**"Que me ame como tu..."**_

****

****

****

Aun en el interior del auto el pulso de Miroku se detuvo

-¡¡¡no hay pulso!!!- grito un paramedico que habia llegado instantes antes y atendia a Miroku  
-hay que traerlo de vuelta- dijo otro

Horrorizada Kikio se abrazo a Sesshomaru

Los paramédicos luchaban frenéticamente por la vida de Miroku pero después de un tiempo fue obvio que no volvería a latir su corazón

-lo siento- dijo uno de los paramédicos -esta muerto...

_**"Cada vez que me aleje  
**__**En ti pude volver para secar mis lagrimas..."**_

Las lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de la chica

-¡¡¡NNOOOOOO!!!!- grito Kikio

Sesshomaru trato de abrazarla para calmarla pero no lo logro, la chica hizo a un lado al que se le ponía al frente y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Miroku

-¡¡¡no te mueras Miroku!!!!- suplicó -¡¡¡no te mueras!!!!

Miroku sentía que estaba en un lugar sumamente calido y su cuerpo descansaba profundamente

_"Miroku..."_ lo llamo una voz de mujer _"despierta Miroku..."_

El chico abrió los ojos exaltado

-Sango...- dijo aun adormilado -¿¿¿Sango eres tu???

_**"Sé que en ti, puedo confiar  
**__**Sé que a tu lado a tu lado es mi lugar  
**__**Y siempre lo será..."**_

****

_"Vamos Miroku abre los ojos, soy yo..."_

****

-estoy muerto???- pregunto -he llegado a tu lado???

_**"ahí estabas siempre junto a mi  
**__**Jamás me abandonó tu amor... "**_

****

_"soy yo querido... yo, tu Sango... abre los ojos, despierta porque aun no es hora..."_

-mi amor...- suspiro el -déjame estar a tu lado...

_"aun no es hora... así que vuelve"_

****

Miroku vio entonces la figura de su ángel frente a el extendiéndole los brazos, ahí estaba Sango vestida de blanco, resplandeciente como una estrella

_**"En mis momentos de mayor soledad  
**__**Sé que velaras por mi..."**_

****

_"aun no es tu hora así que despierta para que Kami-sama nos perdone" _

La figura frente a él le sonrió

_"vamos mi amor despierta y recuerda que te amo solo a ti..."_

****

****

****

-¡¡¡Miroku!!!

De pronto Kikio sintió un abrazo que la envolvía

No podía ser...

-te amo...- susurro el chico que ella frenéticamente abrazaba -solo a ti...

_**"Se que pase lo que pase,  
**__**Nunca me abandonará tu amor..."**_

****

Miroku milagrosamente había vuelto a la vida

HOLA QUE TAL? HE VUELTO Y PUES COMO VEN NO TODO ES TRAGEDIA, AUNQUE SI DISFRUTO ESOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE LES HE IMPRESO A LOS PERSONAJES EN LA HISTORIA SON TOTALMENTE HUMANOS Y PASIONALES, ESPERO QUE EL FIC SEA DE SU AGRADO Y HAY UN CAPITULO MAS, O SEA, HOY DEJO EL 12 Y 13 OK?

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE PARA TODOS PERO EN ESPECIAL A MIS AMIGAS LAH, ABRIL, ANAID HITORI Y FALLEN ANGEL

UMI


	13. JUNTOS

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

****

**Capitulo 13: "Juntos"**

Los días iban pasando para todos los chicos

Miroku recién salía del hospital, Kikio había estado con el en aquel tiempo

Kagome e Inuyasha habían empezado a salir

Sesshomaru había estado fuera por un torneo de Kendo y recién había vuelto

Ayame y Kouga seguían de novios

Tales eran los acontecimientos más recientes e importantes

Se acercaba la navidad, dos semanas era todo lo que restaba de aquel año en el que habían ocurrido tantas cosas

Y este fin de semana era el cumpleaños de Kagome

Ella organizo una comida en su casa e invito a los que habían estado en la casa en la playa durante las vacaciones del verano

Ahí todos cenaron y degustaron un delicioso pastel de chocolate y fresas

Inuyasha se acerco a ella

-Kagome...- dijo llamando su atención -te traje un regalo...

Entrego a la chica una caja pequeña de color rojo con un lazo dorado

Ella la abrió y encontró en el interior un dije en forma de corazón de oro y con un rubí en el centro y brillantes formando el contorno de la figura que colgaba de una gargantilla

No sabia que decir

_**"Tú lo sabes, sabes que te siento..."**_

****

-gracias...- susurro ella y cerro nuevamente la caja -es muy bonita

Inuyasha tomo la caja y saco la joya

-te la pondré para ver como luce en ti- dijo el y se situó tras ella

_**"Envuélveme en tu cuerpo  
**__**Que quiero soñarte..."**_

****

Kagome sintió como una ligera rigidez invadía su cuerpo, el abrió la joya y enlazo el cuello de la chica con ella, hizo a un lado su largo cabello para asegurar la cerradura

Fue entonces cuando noto aquel objeto

Otra joya ya pendía de su cuello

Sesshomaru reparo en la escena que ocurría a solo unos metros de el

Silencio...

_**"Envíame una señal..."**_

****

-voy a quitarte esta gargantilla y...- la mano de Inuyasha fue interceptada por la de Kagome  
-no...- susurro ella -no puedo quitármela...- miro a Sesshomaru

_**"te quiero  
**__**gritando en silencio  
**__**Y te quiero  
**__**gritando tu nombre..."**_

****

-¿no puedes o no quieres?- pregunto el chico

_**"no me dejes volar,  
**__**Enciérrame en ti,  
**__**Atrápame en tu cuerpo,  
**__**Y no permitas el fin..."**_

****

Kagome miro fijamente a Inuyasha

_**"eres como un sonido que acaricia..."**_

****

-no puedo...- saco el dije de entre sus ropas dejándolo a la vista -y no quiero... porque hice una promesa...  
-como quieras- dijo Inuyasha  
-no te molestes- comento ella -ponmela pero no me quites la que tengo puesta

Inuyasha cumplió la voluntad de Kagome

_**"convénceme, con tu mirada  
**__**Persuádeme, con tu belleza..."**_

****

Ambos pendientes colgaban ahora de su cuello

Juntos...

_**"ámame solo a mi..."**_

****

Sesshomaru no podía evitar aquel sentimiento que le quemaba por dentro al ver a Kagome con su hermano

**_"No sé decirte que te siento,  
_**_**No me atrevo a declararme,  
**__**Te diría mis sentimientos,  
**_**_Te regalaría mis pasiones,  
_****_Pero me callo y no te digo que moriría por ti..."_**

****

Los hermanos habían entregado su corazón a la misma mujer...

_**"Soy víctima de tu amor,  
**_**_De la ternura que me regalas..."_**

****

Los invitados fueron despidiéndose poco a poco hasta que solo quedaban Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kagome

-creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Inuyasha  
-claro...- susurro su hermano  
-los acompañare a la puerta- dijo Kagome  
-hasta mañana- dijo Inuyasha y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Kagome  
-adiós...- dijo ella

Iba a despedirse de Sesshomaru pero su mirada la detuvo en frió

_**"Suena la música para nosotros  
**__**Con mil notas para mirarnos  
**__**Con infinitos sonidos de silencio..."**_

****

-te alcanzare en casa- dijo Sesshomaru -debo hablar con Kagome unos minutos  
-esta bien- dijo Inuyasha no muy contento y se marcho

Kagome y Sesshomaru entraron de nuevo al departamento

-¿que querías decirme?- pregunto ella  
-Kagome, yo...- la miraba de nuevo de aquella forma, con los sentimientos a flor de piel

**_"Tus ojos que me hablan  
_**_**Y me dicen palabras  
**__**Que llevan tu voz  
**__**Diciéndome: te quiero..."**_

****

El chico la estrecho entre sus brazos

_**"Te sueño sin dormir  
**__**Te acaricio sin tocar  
**__**Te susurro sin hablar  
**__**Te veo sin mirar  
**__**Te amo con el corazón..."**_

****

-te deje un regalo en tu habitación- dijo el -con ayuda de Ayame  
-yo...- dijo ella con la voz ahogada  
-shhh...- dijo el -no digas nada y no te molestes con Ayame es una buena chica y en verdad le agradezco su ayuda, quisiera haberte regalado otra cosa, algo mas importante que cualquier cosa que pudiera comprar... pero lo único que me queda es el deseo de que seas muy feliz, porque mi corazón y el gran amor que siento te los entregue hace mucho tiempo...

Se acerco a los labios de la chica y la beso antes de que ella pudiera decir algo

_**"Detrás de una rosa están tus ojos  
**__**Se esconden miradas que hechizan**_

La beso apasionadamente hasta dejarla sin aliento...

_**"Regresa a mis brazos  
**__**Besa mis labios  
**__**Recorre mi cuerpo  
**_**_Renace el deseo..."_**

****

Y después se marcho...

_**"En la distancia  
**__**Fugitiva de ti misma  
**__**Vives el momento  
**__**Estamos unidos  
**__**Sin separarnos  
**_**_Sin pronunciar adiós..."_**

****

Kagome se quedo ahí estática por algunos segundos con la mente en blanco

_**"hay algo en tu mirar..."**_

****

Un fuerte dolor la hizo volver al mundo real, sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón, pero el dolor se esfumo tan rápido como llego

Fue a su habitación y al abrir la puerta descubrió sobre su cama por lo menos 200 rosas rojas y un gran oso de peluche con un corazón entre sus manos que era casi del tamaño de la propia cama

Sonrió

_**"hay algo que me hace muy feliz  
**__**Pero me tiene confundida..."**_

****

Encendió la lámpara y tomo el teléfono que estaba junto a su cama para llamar a Ayame

Mientras escuchaba el tono de marcaje noto una caja de regalo sobre la mesa de noche

-hola habla ayame- dijo una voz  
-soy Kagome- dijo la chica -¿¿¿como lo hicieron????  
-¿ya lo has visto?- pregunto su amiga  
-claro Ayame, es divino...  
-lo metimos por la ventana- comento la chica  
-gracias por todo- dijo Kagome  
-agradecele al sempai  
-lo haré- dijo Kagome terminando de abrir la caja de regalo que tenia entre sus manos  
-hasta mañana Kagome  
-hasta mañana

Ambas colgaron

La chica saco del interior un portarretratos de color plata de metal macizo, una verdadera obra de arte en el diseño, con detalles de rosas

En el se encontraba una fotografía de ella con Sesshomaru de cuando iban a la secundaria

_**"este amor no se marchita..."**_

****

La puso en la mesa de noche junto a su cama

Leyó un pequeño papel que venia adjunto a la fotografía que decía:

_"Mientras tu seas feliz siempre habrá razón para seguir..."_

****

_**"Quiero recibir esa carta  
**__**Con sobre de caricias  
**__**Con sello de besos  
**__**Con papel con tu aroma  
**__**Con tinta de tu mirada  
**__**Con palabras de amor..."**_

****

_"¿¿¿lo amas???"_ susurro una voz en la habitación de Kagome

La chica miro hacia todos lados, conocía esa voz

_"es imposible..."_ dijo esa voz

-lo se- dijo ella

_"¿¿¿lo amas???"_ volvió a preguntarle la voz

-no...- susurro ella -no puedo amarlo... porque yo amo a Inuyasha

_"el día que Inuyasha te diga te amo..."_ susurro ya algo lejana la voz

-ese día... llorare...- dijo ella

_**"Eternamente tuya  
**__**En cada abrazo y en cada mirada  
**__**Dejándome llevar por ti  
**__**Abandonado a tus deseos  
**__**Esclavo de tus sentimientos  
**__**A merced de tus caprichos..."**_

****

****

**_BUENO QUE EL CAPITULO 13 HA SALIDO UN POCO CORTITO PERO MUY EMOCIONANTE ASI QUE COMO SIEMPRE SALUDOS A MIS AMIGUIS Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI FIC AUNQUE NO ME POSTEEN PERO SI LO HACEN SE LES AGRADECE_**

**_BESOS DE CHOCOLATE_**

**_UMI_**


	14. AMOR

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

****

**Capitulo 14:"AMOR"**

El tiempo sigue su camino por las vidas de la gente haciendo que se cumpla su destino sin que ellas puedan hacer realmente algo al respecto

Kikio ha logrado sentir un gran afecto por Miroku tras el tiempo transcurrido a su lado en la larga recuperación de este tras su accidente automovilístico

El por su parte se ha vuelto algo callado y tímido, un tanto triste y melancólico también; pero ha encontrado algunos momento de alegría al estar junto a ella, quien con sus amorosos cuidados ha logrado recordarle la dulzura, la entrega incondicional y el gran cariño que Sango le demostraba día a día

_**"Viene conmigo, también,  
**__**Esa triste sombra  
**__**De tonos azules que a veces todos tenemos..."**_

****

Pero su amor por Sango aun no se extingue...

_**"Ya no queda noche eternizadamente finita..."**_

****

Como tampoco la culpa en su corazón...

¿Como amar cuando tu corazón ha muerto?

_**"Ya no quedan pómulos para besar despacio..."**_

****

Kikio y Miroku caminaban por el parque con rumbo a casa de ella

-que alegría que ya te encuentres del todo bien Miroku- comento ella  
-si...- dijo el en un suspiro  
-pero lo malo es que ya no puedo pasar tanto tiempo contigo como antes...- dijo Kikio algo triste  
-pero nos vemos en la escuela- argumento el chico  
-no es suficiente-

_**"I need to be with you..."**_

****

Siguieron caminando hasta que divisaron la casa de la chica

Se miraron...

_**"Tell me  
**__**What do you see???"**_

****

Ellos realmente se tenían cariño...

"_**je t´aime... "**_

****

-te llamare esta noche- dijo el  
-esta bien- contesto ella y volteo para entrar en la casa

Miroku tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un beso en ella

**_-bonsoir, chèrie_** (buenas tardes cariño)- dijo Miroku y después se marcho

_**"i really love you..."**_

****

Kikio fue directamente a su cuarto y tras darse un baño se tiro en la cama

Cerró los ojos y sintió como la habitación se llenaba con un dulce perfume...

_**"te siento..."**_

****

Uno bien conocido...

Varonil...

_**"te deseo..."**_

****

Era como el aroma del verano fresco que llenaba todo el lugar...

Solo había una persona con ese olor...

_**"te recuerdo..."**_

****

Sesshomaru...

"**_¡¡¡oh Kami...!!!"_** pensó Kikio **_"¿¿¿aun quiero a Sesshomaru???"_**

****

¿Como explicar que Miroku le causaba tanta alegría con solo estar a su lado y que aun así Sesshomaru no abandonaba por completo su corazón?

Tomo una hoja y escribió en ella:

_"Si Miroku es el camino correcto destierra para siempre de mi corazón a Sesshomaru, no permitas que continúe amándolo si el nunca me amara_

_Llévame a los brazos y el corazón de Miroku_

_Onegai_

_Susanno diosa del amor_

_Guíame..."_

Doblo el papel y cuando iba a guardarlo el aire soplo fuerte en el cuarto y le arrebato la hoja que salio volando por la ventana hacia el infinito del rojizo cielo del atardecer

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban por las calles del centro de la cuidad, habían ido juntos al cine. Había cierto silencio mientras caminaban uno junto al otro con rumbo a la estación del tren

Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo...

Kagome empezaba a ser feliz...

_**"just your love..."**_

****

Inuyasha se aventuro y tomo la mano de la chica mientras seguían caminando, ella se sonrojo al instante

El se había enamorado también...

_**"you are the only one I love..."**_

****

Ese día Inuyasha le pidió a Kagome que fuera su novia y ella por supuesto acepto

De eso hace un mes...

Hoy Kagome esta en casa de Inuyasha preparando la cena, los padres del chico no estaban en casa pues se encontraban de viaje

-¿¿¿Necesitas ayuda???- pregunto Inuyasha a la chica que iba de un lado al otro de la cocina de los Takema  
-No gracias- dijo ella y le sonrió  
-voy a salir un momento entonces- dijo el -¿necesitas que compre algo?  
-todo esta bien, no hace falta nada- comento Kagome -ve con calma a lo que tengas que hacer  
-¡¡¡vuelvo pronto!!!- dijo el chico mientras se marchaba

Kagome volvió a su labor de cocinar sin percatarse que alguien la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta

Algunos minutos después ya todo estaba en las cacerolas y solo quedaba esperar

La chica volteo para ir a la sala y se encontró de frente con Sesshomaru

_**"Has el milagro tú, ángel mortal..."**_

****

-hola...- susurro ella bajando la mirada e intento seguir su camino

Sesshomaru la detuvo tomándola de los hombros

_**"Aun te quiero..."**_

****

-mírame Kagome- le dijo el -onegai mírame...

Ella le obedeció

_**"nunca he dejado de amarte..."**_

****

Y ahí estaban de nuevo los hipnóticos ojos dorados de Sesshomaru, los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas

-perdóname yo...- Kagome no sabia que decir  
-no tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo el con voz serena mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos -lo único que quiero es la certeza de que estas con quien realmente amas y que eres inmensamente feliz

_**"Después de cada noche  
**_**_Abre el día, siempre con distinta luz,  
_****_No hagas del ahora esa noche que nunca abrirá..."_**

****

La chica lo miro y acaricio su cabellera que caía sobre su rostro

_**"Deja tus manos en mis cabellos..."**_

****

-soy muy feliz...- dijo ella

_**"Despierto y recuerdo este sueño  
**__**En el que poseía lo imposible..."**_

****

Sesshomaru se acerco al rostro de la chica y la beso dulcemente por unos segundos para luego separarse

"_**parte el beso, ferviente de tu boca..."**_

****

-te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, ese ha sido el ultimo...- dijo el -tu debes perdonarme porque aunque me lo pidas nunca dejare de amarte, se muy feliz...

_**"Fue un sonorísimo silencio el que cada día  
**__**Besaba con su música aquellos labios  
**__**En otra gravedad…"**_

****

Después el emprendió la huida mientras ella lo miraba, Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Inuyasha que llegaba

El menor miro a su hermano y este bajo la mirada, miro entonces a Kagome sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse en lagrimas

**_"¿¿¿que es lo que encontraste en mi???"_**

****

-¿¿a donde vas??- pregunto Inuyasha a Sesshomaru -¿¿no te quedas a cenar con nosotros??

Sesshomaru miro a su hermano con cierto pesar

-por Kagome...- le susurro Inuyasha  
-esta bien- dijo el mayor -me quedare...

Ambos entraron

Inuyasha miro a Kagome un poco más detenidamente, ella bajo la mirada y volvió a la cocina

¿Que significaba aquello?

Inuyasha ya no sabia que pensar

¿Que significaban aquellas miradas entre Kagome y Sesshomaru?

"_**Mira luego la mano que acaricia.  
**__**Nada perdura allí de lo que fuiste"**_

****

¿AMOR?

Todas aquellas ideas revoloteaban por su mente

-¡¡¡la cena esta lista!!!- anuncio Kagome

Los hermanos fueron al comedor acompañados de la chica

El lugar se veía enorme con tan solo tres comensales

-gracias por la comida- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a comer

La cena transcurrió silenciosa, sin voces ni risas, tan solo el sonido de los cubiertos mientras comían

De pronto Inuyasha dejo a un lado sus cubiertos y se puso de pie, camino hasta Kagome posicionandose a un lado de ella, metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y después de sacar algo se arrodillo

Kagome lo miro incrédula

-Kagome Higurashi...- susurro el -se que es poco el tiempo que te conozco pero estoy seguro que sientes algo muy fuerte por mi, igual que yo por ti...

"**_¿¿¿me amas???"_**

****

Sesshomaru estaba atónito

-así que...- continuo Inuyasha -quiero pedirte...- abrió una cajita de terciopelo que llevaba en la mano dejando ver un anillo de oro con un diamante -quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo... ¿¿¿aceptas???  
-si- dijo ella -acepto...

Tomo la mano de la chica y puso el anillo en su dedo

Inuyasha se levanto y tomo en brazos a su ahora prometida, Sesshomaru seguía sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar

¿Como se atrevió Inuyasha a pedirle matrimonio a Kagome estando el presente?

¿Como, si sabia todo lo que el sentía?

-iré a buscar una botella de champagne para brindar juntos- dijo Inuyasha y desapareció

Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome

_**"La ventana abierta deja entrar al aire  
**__**Que se combina con tu perfume..."**_

****

Se miraron una vez más...

Desde lo profundo del corazón...

_**"A esa Mujer  
**__**Que ahora está en otra gravedad,  
**__**A la que muchas veces le dije adiós  
**__**Pero nunca lo hice con la mirada..."**_

****

Inuyasha se asomo por unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta por la que se había marchado antes con una gran sonrisa

-se que no te lo había dicho antes...- le dijo -pero te amo Kagome...- después volvió a marcharse

Las lágrimas brotaron entonces de los ojos de la chica al escuchar en el interior de su cabeza la voz de Naraku, aquel con el que había firmado aquel convenio por el amor de Inuyasha...

_"El día que Inuyasha te diga te amo empezara a correr tu tiempo... tienes un año Kagome, un año entero para disfrutar el amor de Inuyasha y después, como debió ser el día que te arrojaste del techo de tu escuela, morirás..."_

****

Kagome se toco el pecho y se desmayo en los brazos de Sesshomaru

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las vacaciones de verano llegaban a su fin, Sesshomaru empezaba un nuevo curso ahora en la universidad estudiando Literatura y arte dramático

La noticia del próximo matrimonio estaba en boca de todos, los maestros no estaban de acuerdo pero los Takema habían estado en la escuela para hablar en favor de los contrayentes y se tomo la resolución de aceptarlos debido a la presión de los mismos

Miroku y Kikio salían de la biblioteca de la universidad cargando algunos pesados libros, en una mesa lejana el chico reconoció a su amigo Sesshomaru que leía atentamente

-ahí esta Sesshomaru- dijo el y la chica volteo

Sesshomaru estaba sentado solo en una mesa junto a una ventana leyendo seguramente algún libro de teatro, era iluminado por los rojizos rayos del sol que le brindaban su luz haciéndole parecer una hermosa escultura

_**"Esa soledad que ha desnudado**_

_**El cielo con su color..."**_

****

-vayamos a saludarlo- dijo Kikio  
-no hay tiempo- comento el -apenas llegaremos a clases si corremos...

Odiaba que tuviera razón

La carrera de medicina era muy exigente

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca

Kikio sentía que por fin estaba en el camino correcto al estar con Miroku, al fin Susanno la diosa del amor había escuchado sus plegarias...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en el departamento de ella, tras salir de la escuela fueron allá y ordenaron comida rápida mientras veían una película

Parece que el tiempo vuela cuando están juntos, aquella era la última semana de soltería para ambos, el domingo al medio día se casarían por fin después de dos meses de compromiso

-sabes Inuyasha- dijo ella llamando la atención del chico -no he visto a Sesshomaru desde que nos comprometimos

Inuyasha no dijo nada pero su semblante era serio

_**"celos..."**_

****

-yo tampoco...- dijo el de mala gana -¿¿porque preguntas por el??  
-por nada en especial- dijo ella -es solo que me preguntaba si vendría a nuestra boda, ya sabes que lo aprecio mucho

_**"Invadiste mis pensamientos,  
**__**Con tu rostro me quitaste el aliento..."**_

****

Inuyasha se levanto y salio de la habitación

Kagome simplemente no entendía su reacción

¿¿¿Es que ni siquiera podía preguntar por el???

_**"encore..."**_

****

Sesshomaru, aun sintiendo lo que sentía por ella, nunca había reaccionado así cuando ella le preguntaba por Inuyasha

Necesitaba ver a Sesshomaru para saber que estaban bien, sin resentimientos ni malos entendidos y sabia que solo había una forma de hacerlo; lo haría porque en verdad lo extrañaba

_**"No amor; no soy un asesino.  
**__**Soy cómplice de un pasado  
**__**Que ha envenenado mi destino."**_

****

_"¿¿¿lo amas???" _le pregunto aquella maléfica voz, era Naraku

-no- contesto ella bajito

_"¿¿¿entonces porque piensas en el???"_ el rió

-porque deseo que este bien...

_"no estarás arrepentida de nuestro convenio... ¿¿¿o si???"_

-claro que no- dijo ella convencida -esto es lo que siempre desee

_"entonces no pienses mas en Sesshomaru..."_

****

-no puedo evitarlo- Kagome toco en su pecho el dije que le había regalado Sesshomaru

_"sufrirás..."_

****

-no... Yo no amo a Sesshomaru- se repetía una y otra vez mientras se tapaba los oídos pero la voz de aquel hombre resonaba en ellos

_"olvídalo..."_

****

se mete en mis venas, invade mis sueños, se adueña de mis pensamientos las lagrimas empezaban a brotar

_"lo amas... ¿¿¿verdad???" _

-por su propio bien espero que no...

_**"¿Es preferible  
**__**Vivir en la ignorancia**__**  
**_**_O saber algo que puede lastimarnos?"_**

****

Inuyasha volvió a la habitación y vio a Kagome llorando

-perdóname mi amor- dijo el abrazándola -no puedo evitar sentir celos... no quiero que nadie ocupe tus pensamientos... nadie mas que yo...

_**"Mas esa duda corrompe,  
**__**Desgasta el alma  
**__**Y las fuerzas se pierden  
**__**En mil maquinaciones..."**_

****

Se adueño de los labios de la que en pocos días se convertiría en su esposa y la beso

-soy un tonto... gomennasai...

_**"Puedes inquirir razones  
**__**O imaginarlas a gusto,  
**__**Pero nunca conocerás  
**__**La única verdad..."**_

****

Kagome no contesto, tan solo se aferro a Inuyasha lo más fuerte que pudo, deseando que lo que sentía por Sesshomaru no fuera amor...

_**"Pensándolo bien  
**__**¿Qué quieres saber?  
**__**¿Por qué no te ama?  
**__**No sé...  
**__**Olvídalo..."**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

****

**_DUDAS... MALDITAS DUDAS..._**

**_AHORA YA SABEN LO QUE ESTA PENSANDO KAGOME Y DE VERDAD QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO Y NO ME GUSTARIA SER ELLA, BUENO EXCEPTO CUANDO LA BESA SEXYMARU JEJE... BUENO ESPERO QUE EL FIC SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW POR AHI QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA Y A MI ME HACE MUY FELIZ_**

**_SALUDOS A MIS AMIGUIS QUE SIEMPRE ME DAN APOYO: LAH, ABRIL Y ANAID HOTORI_**

**_BESOS DE HELADO DE FRESA ( QUE RICO!!!!)_**

**_UMI_**


	15. LO QUE SIEMPRE DESEE

**DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LOS ATAQUES CARDIACOS QUE PUEDA OCACIONAR ESTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS; PARA LOS SENTIMENTALES SIN REMEDIO MEJOR PONER A LA MANO UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES DE HOY EN ADELANTE CADA VEZ QUE LEAN MI FIC Y SE LES RECUERDA QUE TIENE LEMON ASI QUE SI NO TIENEN LA EDAD O SIMPLEMENTE NO LES GUSTA SE PUEDEN SALTAR LA ULTIMA PARTE PERO LUEGO NO VAN A ENTENDER JEJEJE...**

**POR AQUI QUEDA EL CAPITULO**

**UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS POR CIERTO**

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

****

**Capitulo 15: " Lo que siempre desee"**

Kagome se miraba en el espejo

Llevaba puesto su blanco traje de novia, hecho por un reconocido diseñador europeo con algunos de los materiales más caros de la fabricación de ropa en el mundo

Era exquisito por donde se le mirara, arriba ajustado hasta la cintura, sin mangas, solamente con tirantes gruesos y resbalados en los hombros con algunas piedras brillantes de fantasía bordadas sobre la tela; de la parte de abajo era amplio, hecho de una gasa delgada y suave con una vaporosa caída que daba al conjunto un toque de dulzura

Estaba arreglada de manera sencilla en su maquillaje; su cabello estaba recogido en su gran mayoría tan solo dejando algunos gajos sueltos en forma de rizos completando todo una pequeña corona hecha de piedras de cristal y su ramo de rosas y lirios blancos

Era toda una princesa...

Todo aquel atuendo era un regalo de los padres de Inuyasha

Ayame se había marchado minutos antes tras ayudar a su amiga a arreglarse

En menos de 20 minutos se casaría con Inuyasha, al que amaba tanto como para dar su vida, con aquel por el que había hecho aquel convenio con Naraku por su amor...

Y ahí frente a ella se encontraba su destino, aquello que siempre deseo...

De pronto alguien entro en la habitación

Era Sesshomaru...

Kagome volteo y lo miro por un segundo pero luego bajo la mirada

El chico se acerco a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos

-¿por que pediste que fuera yo quien te entregara a mi hermano en la ceremonia?- pregunto el -pudo hacerlo mi padre...

Ella no se atrevía a hablar, mucho menos a mirarlo

_**"Y ahí está  
**__**Profundo y cansado..."**_

****

-Kagome, mírame... - dijo Sesshomaru mientras con una mano levantaba el rostro de la chica -¿por que yo, si sabes cuanto me duele esto?

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas

-tuve el presentimiento que no vendrías- dijo ella mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas -pensé que no te vería mas... se abrazo a Sesshomaru solo quería verte una vez mas...

_**"dibuja pensamientos con notas  
**__**Que nacen de sueños largos..."**_

****

El respondió al abrazo

-te amo Kagome... te voy a amar siempre sin importar tu decisión, ahora quiero pedirte algo... escapa conmigo...

_**"armonía que se pierde en la vastedad del silencio..."**_

**_

* * *

_**

Inuyasha miro su reloj

15 minutos más y Kagome entraría por la puerta del lugar para convertirse en su esposa

Aquella chica se había adueñado de su corazón en muy poco tiempo; despertaba con ella en su mente, el día se volvía largo si no estaban juntos y por las noches soñaba con ella, cada segundo era ocupado por Kagome, sus sueños, sus anhelos, su corazón, su cuerpo, su vida entera...

Ella pidió que fuera Sesshomaru quien la entregase ese día en el altar, no quiso a nadie mas que a el

No entendía el empeño de ella en que fuera su hermano quien la entregara, pero en fin, no importaba, le cumpliría todos sus caprichos...

* * *

-¿¿¿¿que dices????- pregunto Kagome mirando extrañada a Sesshomaru

El respiro hondo

-escapa conmigo la abrazo no te cases con Inuyasha, onegai...  
-pero yo lo amo- dijo ella mirándolo  
-¿¿¿estas segura???- le pregunto el

Ella pareció dudarlo

-¡¡¡¿¿¿estas segura???!!! -insistió el chico

Ella estaba muda mientras en su mente todo trabajaba a gran velocidad

-si lo amas...- dijo el -¿¿¿porque quieres verme una vez mas???

_"lo amas..."_

****

_**"Y ahí está el cuerpo  
**__**Fascinantemente imperfecto,  
**__**Sin músculos olímpicos,  
**__**Sin genuinas máscaras..."**_

****

La voz de Naraku de nuevo estaba en su cabeza

-Kagome- le suplicaba el chico -¿¿por que¿¿¿Por que lo haces si no estas segura???

_"ahí lo tienes... a tu Sesshomaru..."_

****

-dímelo Kagome- tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miro profundamente -dime que estas segura, que amas a Inuyasha, que no sientes nada por mi y me iré y nunca mas volveré a molestarte...

_**"Sólo él  
**__**En diáfana complejidad,  
**__**Donde la apariencia da la plenitud al sentir  
**__**No para significar sino para seguir siendo..."**_

****

_"¿¿¿te equivocaste Kagome??? Admítelo..."_

_**"Mas esa duda corrompe  
**__**Desgasta el alma  
**__**Y las fuerzas se pierden  
**__**En mil maquinaciones..."**_

****

-Sesshomaru...- Kagome sentía su voz queriendo salir de su garganta pero seguía ahí adentro sin lograrlo

_"¿¿¿lo amas???"_

**_"Puedes inquirir razones o imaginarlas a gusto..."_**

****

-¿¿¿y bien???- le pregunto el -¿¿¿que respondes???

_"¿¿¿lo dejaras ir???" _

****

_**"Pero nunca conocerás  
**__**La única verdad..."**_

****

-yo...- Kagome no sabia que decir  
-Kagome...- susurraba Sesshomaru -sabes que no estoy mintiendo... te amo... onegai escapa conmigo...

_**"Desde hoy eres mía,  
**__**Porque te tengo ceñida **__**  
**__**Con la fuerza del presente..."**_

****

A cada palabra el iba acercándose mas y mas a sus labios

Lentamente...

_**"Desde hoy serás mía,  
**__**Porque eres la semilla germinante de la vida  
**__**Y aurora caediza que se desprende del día..."**_

****

-Sesshomaru...- decía ella casi sin voz -yo...  
-tu...- dijo el con el aliento entrecortado -eres mía...

_**"Desde siempre fuiste mía,  
**__**Eres mía y serás mía  
**__**Y nos buscaremos eternamente  
**__**Como hiedra a lo concreto..."**_

****

Y entonces, por fin se adueño de sus labios

_**"Y ahí está el amor, fascinantemente imperfecto."**_

****

En ese beso podía comprobarse la desesperación de Sesshomaru por perder a Kagome, con que pasión llenaba sus labios, con cuanto deseo y devoción la amaba...

_**"Siempre llegas a tiempo para hacerme  
**__**Agua de amor, el agua de los días,  
**__**Más segura que el alba y el sonido,  
**__**Más alegre que toda mi alegría..."**_

****

Aquel beso se alargaba...

Y se alargaba cada vez más...

Mientras el chico con sus suaves manos definía las formas de Kagome; su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su cintura...

Sesshomaru deseaba ese cuerpo...

_**"Y algo me dice que tú existes,  
**__**Que estás fuera de mí esperando mis manos,  
**__**Que sabes cada uno de mis lentos soñares  
**__**Y que de tus ensueños son mis sueños hermanos..."**_

****

Nunca le había hecho el amor a alguien, pero deseaba que Kagome fuera la primera y ser el primero para ella...

Cuando ya no pudieron mas se separaron para respirar, Kagome estaba totalmente ruborizada y respiraba entrecortadamente

Sesshomaru no se atrevía a soltarla, sabia que si lo hacia la perdería...

De nuevo sus labios se acercaron a ella, pero esta vez en lugar de situarse en sus labios lo hicieron el la blanca piel de su cuello

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras sentía todo aquel torbellino que se adueñaba de cada poro de su piel

_**"¡déjame recordar el silencio en tus profundidades! "**_

****

_"¿¿¿Te entregaras a el???"_

****

* * *

****

Inuyasha miro su reloj una vez más, 3 minutos más...

Quería que el tiempo corriera más rápido para poder tener aquello que deseaba como a nada en el mundo, para tener a su Kagome...

* * *

Kagome estaba acorralada contra la pared entre los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru que ya se había quitado el saco y la corbata y traía entreabierta la camisa, ella por su parte ya tenia abajo la mitad del cierre del vestido

Los besos de Sesshomaru eran como hechizos, no dejaban pensar a la chica, tan solo le dejaban el deseo de que no terminaran jamás...

_"lo amas... ¿¿¿no es cierto???"_

****

_**"mi cuerpo arde en deseo..."**_

****

De pronto tocaron a la puerta

-Kagome- dijo Ayame desde el exterior -ya es hora

Fue entonces que la chica reacciono

Se libro de los brazos del chico y salio de la habitación, Ayame miro por la puerta abierta el semblante de Sesshomaru completamente triste y corrió tras su amiga

_**"es que el amor no se hizo para mi..."**_

****

Ayame cerró el vestido de Kagome antes de que entrara al salón donde seria la ceremonia

Kagome camino hasta Inuyasha y tomados de la mano escucharon la ceremonia que los uniría, hasta que la muerte los separace 

Sesshomaru pasó por la puerta y los vio juntos

Kagome aun estando de espaldas podía sentir la mirada de Sesshomaru, pero no podía voltear...

No sabía que ocurriría si volteaba...

Así que le dijo adiós...

En silencio... 

Mientras el se marchaba, ella derramaba una lagrima por el...

_**"Y si no hallo consuelo será porque no quiero..."**_

****

Ese día Inuyasha y Kagome se juraron amor hasta que la muerte los separase, ella sabia perfectamente que tan solo le quedaban 10 meses mas para vivir al lado del que ahora era su esposo, sin embargo las palabras que le había dicho Sesshomaru seguían dando vueltas en su mente

**¿Estas segura?**

**¿Por que lo haces si no estas segura?**

**Si lo amas... ¿porque quieres verme una vez más?**

**Sabes que no estoy mintiendo... te amo... **

**Onegai, escapa conmigo...**

**Tu...**

**Eres mía...**

_**"Nos buscaremos eternamente  
**__**Como hiedra a lo concreto"**_

* * *

Decidieron hacer del departamento de Kagome su nuevo hogar

Aquella noche, su noche de bodas Inuyasha estaba ansioso por tenerla entre sus brazos para hacerle el amor, para enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido con otras mujeres pero que desde aquel día tan solo deseaba experimentar en ella

_**"fuiste mía  
**__**Porque te tuve entre mis brazos,  
**__**Recorrí tu mundo y sudé en tu alegría..."**_

****

Kagome ya solo se encontraba en ropa interior mientras Inuyasha la besaba una y otra vez, lentamente le fue quitando lo que hacia falta de ropa y que le impedía sentir completamente su piel

_**"nuestras siluetas se agolparon  
**__**Incesantemente en nuestro lecho,  
**__**Derramé sobre tus ansias mi precipitante fuego..."**_

****

Inuyasha ya sin prenda alguna podía sentir el calor del pequeño cuerpo de su esposa que lo llenaba de alegría y felicidad

Ella por su parte decidió abandonarse al placer que le causaba el estar estrechamente unida a Inuyasha, sentir su piel y sus labios, sus manos, su respiración...

_**"fuiste mía,  
**__**Danzaron mis caricias con tus gemidos rojos"**_

****

Al cerrar los ojos le invadió la sensación de estar en unos fuertes brazos que conocía a la perfección, de que era besada con devoción absoluta, que al estar unidos sus dos cuerpos todo lo demás desaparecía por completo

_**"Tu hermoso cabello cae sobre**__** la almohada  
**__**La ventana abierta deja entrar al aire  
**__**Que se combina con tu perfume  
**__**Provocando tu esencia fulminante..."**_

****

Inuyasha estaba embelesado con el cuerpo de su amada esposa, en la calidez que le daba su cuerpo al estar dentro de ella, le sorprendió ver que Kagome tenia los ojos cerrados y mientras el repetía constantemente su nombre ella tan solo soltaba suspiros por doquier

Tal vez era, según su parecer, para ella la mejor forma de sentir todo aquel contacto; para el chico ser el primer hombre de Kagome lo era todo

_**"Ahora no puedo respirar,  
**__**Me lo advirtieron, me ibas a matar..."**_

****

En el vaivén de sus cuerpos Kagome seguía con los ojos cerrados, por momentos dejando escapar gemidos de placer que estremecían a Inuyasha

Al fin llego el clímax...

_**"No es que lo quieras así..."**_

****

Inuyasha dejo su semilla en Kagome y fue entonces que ella abrió los ojos dejando escapar el ultimo suspiro que le anunciaba que era completamente feliz, mientras que en su mente se formaba el nombre del que la había poseído esa noche, del que le causaba frió y calor con una sola caricia, del que le hacia arder las mejillas tras un beso, del que le amaba mas que a nada en el mundo...

**_"es que tu amor es parte de mi..."_**

****

_**"Sesshomaru..."**_

****

* * *

JEJEJEJE... HOLA!!!

NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR QUE SI NO NO PUEDO CONTINUAR EL FIC :) YA SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA HACERLOS SUFRIR

QUIERO AGRADECER A LAH CHAN, ABRIL CHAN, FALLENANGEL, ANAID HITORI, CATTITA Y MIYUKI SAN POR EL APOYO DE VERDAD QUE ME IMPRIMEN GANAS PARA CONTINUAR Y A LOS QUE ME LEEN PERO NO ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS TAMBIEN SE LES AGRADECE PERO YA SABEN LO QUE SIEMPRE DIGO DEJARME UN REVIEW NO LES CUESTA NADA Y A MI ME HACEN MUY FELIZ

LOS QUIERO Y LES MANDO BESOS DE HELADO DE VAINILLA CON GALLETAS DE CHOCOLATE (COMPLETA Y DELICIOSAMENTE ENGORDADOR!!!)

UMI


	16. IF I NEVER STOP TO LOVE YOU

**DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LOS ATAQUES CARDIACOS QUE PUEDA OCACIONAR MI FIC PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS; PARA LOS SENTIMENTALES SIN REMEDIO MEJOR PONER A LA MANO UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES DE HOY EN ADELANTE CADA VEZ QUE LEAN MI FIC Y SE LES RECUERDA QUE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS TIENEN LEMON ASI QUE SI NO TIENEN LA EDAD O SIMPLEMENTE NO LES GUSTA SE LO PUEDEN SALTAR PERO LUEGO NO VAN A ENTENDER JEJEJE...**

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 16: "if I never stop to love you"**

Estaban por cumplirse dos meses de la boda entre Inuyasha y Kagome y el otoño estaba en todo su esplendor

Kagome todavía no lograba asimilar lo que había ocurrido durante su noche de bodas

¿Como había podido imaginar que quien le hacia el amor era Sesshomaru, si sabia perfectamente que se había casado con Inuyasha?

_**"¡Ah¿Por qué el amor, con la venda en los ojos,  
**__**Puede, siendo ciego imponer sus antojos?"**_

****

Al sentir, más bien, al imaginar las caricias de Sesshomaru había sido tan feliz...

Estaba volviéndose loca, según su propia apreciación

_**"Yo siento este amor sin sentir nada en él..."**_

****

¿Y si Naraku tenía razón?

¿Y si en verdad se había equivocado?

No era posible...

Inuyasha era lo que siempre deseo...

Por aquel por el que dio hasta la vida...

_**"Así es el pecado del amor..."**_

****

Inuyasha entro en la habitación donde se encontraba Kagome y la miro acostada en la cama pensativa, con las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre

Como deseaba que Kagome estuviera esperando un hijo suyo

Ella lo miro saliendo de sus pensamientos, el no se veía del todo bien

_**"Ese amor que muestras  
**__**Añade congoja a la que me supera..."**_

****

-¿¿que te ocurre??- le pregunto Kagome a Inuyasha -¿¿estas bien??

Inuyasha la miro con algo de tristeza

-iré al torneo de Kendo...- contesto el  
-¡¡¡eso es bueno!!!!- festejo la chica -¿cuando?  
-me voy la próxima semana...- dijo el -y estaré ausente hasta el final del mes

La cara de Kagome cambio por completo, ya no había alegría en su semblante, sabia lo que eso significaba...

_**"El amor es humo, soplo de suspiros..."**_

****

-no estarás aquí para la cena que iba a hacer para festejar nuestro segundo mes de casados...- comento ella  
-gomenasai... amor...- el se sentó en la cama donde estaba ella, pero ella se levanto acto reflejo -sabes que tengo que ir porque soy el capitán del equipo  
-lo se...- Kagome lo miro con tristeza -no importa...

_**"El amor es fuego en ojos que aman..."**_

****

Ella se dirigió al baño y se encerró

Inuyasha escondió la cara entre las sabanas, estaba devastado ante la reacción de su esposa, sabia que se lo había prometido, la cena, todo y sin embargo el le había fallado

_**"crece como un mar de lágrimas..."**_

****

El chico tomo el teléfono y marco, respiro profundo mientras escuchaba el tono de marcaje en el auricular

-hola habla Sesshomaru  
-Sesshomaru, soy Inuyasha...

_**"¿Qué cosa es, si no? Locura juiciosa,  
**__**Amargor que asfixia, dulzor que conforta..."**_

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome estaba en el baño pensando que todo había salido mal desde la noche de bodas

Ella pensando en Sesshomaru e Inuyasha haciéndole el amor, luego la repentina insistencia de su marido en que se hiciera la prueba de embarazo, ella aun era joven, tal vez no era tiempo aun de tener hijos, por lo menos ella aun no lo deseaba, su desesperación al ver que no llegaba su periodo y la sospecha de estar embarazada

No sabia porque pero le oprimía el pecho el solo pensar en tener un hijo en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, no soportaría llevar en su vientre a un hijo de Inuyasha y no poder darle vida por falta de tiempo, tal vez se llevaría una vida inocente con ella a la muerte

Sin embargo el tan esperado periodo llego para alivio de Kagome, pero no sabía como decirle Inuyasha que no estaba embarazada, eso le rompería el corazón...

_**"Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido..."**_

* * *

****

-¿¿¿estas loco???- pregunto Sesshomaru a Inuyasha mientras hablaban por teléfono  
-¿porque?- dijo el menor sorprendido  
-¿¿¿como me pides que cuide a tu esposa mientras no estas???- vocifero el mayor -¿¿¿ella esta de acuerdo??  
-aun no le digo- comento Inuyasha -pero se que le alegrara... porque llevan tiempo sin verse y ella te aprecia mucho...

Sesshomaru estaba atónito

-entonces...- dijo Inuyasha -¿lo harás?  
-solo si ella esta de acuerdo...  
-ella lo estará...- dijo el menor -necesito que estés aquí el sábado a las 4 de la tarde...  
-esta bien- dijo Sesshomaru -ahí estaré... hasta el sábado  
-gracias...- dijo Inuyasha

Ambos colgaron

_**"tú estás conmigo en el libro de la adversidad..."**_

****

-esto es lo único que puedo hacer para que no estés triste- dijo para si Inuyasha -Kagome... se que lo extrañas...

_**"tu y tus lagrimas..."**_

****

Kagome salio del baño con la pijama puesta y se metió a la cama, cuando Inuyasha llego a la habitación volteo dándole la espalda y quedo mirando hacia la pared

-he llamado a Sesshomaru...- dijo el mientras se quitaba los zapatos para acostarse -vendrá a visitarte mientras yo este de viaje

Kagome permaneció en silencio

_**"celos, sin razón..."**_

-la cena que ibas a hacer para nuestra celebración puedes ofrecérsela a el- dijo acostándose -recuerda que es su cumpleaños el día en que nosotros cumplimos dos meses de casados... me voy el sábado querida y el estará aquí entonces...

_**"celos, corazón..."**_

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se durmió de inmediato

Kagome tenia los ojos muy abiertos, se tapaba la boca con la mano, era increíble que Inuyasha hubiera hecho eso, que le hubiera dicho a Sesshomaru que fuera a verla mientras el no estaba, sabia que eso le causaba celos, muchísimos celos pero aun así lo había hecho

**_"celos del amor..."_**

Al fin llego el sábado

Inuyasha terminaba de preparar su maleta, Kagome lo miraba sin decir nada, realmente habían hablado poco desde que el chico le había dicho que estaría de viaje

_**"tu silencio duele mas que mil palabras..."**_

El timbre sonó, la pareja se miro

-debe ser el...- dijo Inuyasha -ve a abrirle la puerta

Kagome salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, abrió

Sesshomaru miro a la chica, el llevaba varios libros entre sus manos

-hola...- susurro ella  
-¿como has estado?- le pregunto el  
-bien- dijo ella entrando en la casa seguida del chico

_**"¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? "**_

Iba a tomar el hombro de Kagome cuando vio a Inuyasha

-gracias por venir- dijo el menor

_**"Look at how he looks at her..."**_

Inuyasha miro a su hermano de pies a cabeza

-¿donde esta tu maleta?- pregunto  
-¿maleta?- dijo extrañado Sesshomaru -¿para que la necesitaría?  
-para quedarte aquí  
-yo solo vendré a hacerle compañía a Kagome y me iré a casa por las noches- comento el mayor  
-esta bien- respingo Inuyasha -ahora me marcho

_**"Full of all the feelings and the soft  
**__**Unspoken words that lovers say?"**_

Se acerco a Kagome y la abrazo

-estaré pronto de vuelta- le dijo al oido -te amo...

Kagome soltó algunas lagrimas, el tomo su maleta y se marcho

Sesshomaru miraba a Kagome en silencio, se acerco a ella, dejo los libros que llevaba sobre la mesa y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella

_**"Do my eyes forget themselves..."**_

-todo estará bien Kagome- dijo el -estará pronto de regreso...

Ella volteo y se abrazo a Sesshomaru sollozando

_**"Look a sweet expression on his face..."**_

-no me abraces de esa manera Kagome...- dijo el -ahora eres una mujer casada... además no se que pasaría... no estas segura en mis brazos porque...

Iba a decir: _"porque yo aun te amo..."_ pero se abstuvo

_**"Would only mean heartbreak for me..."**_

-¿¿quieres ayudarme a estudiar mis líneas??- le pregunto a la chica  
-esta bien- dijo ella

Le dio un libro y le indico donde leer

La tarde paso rápidamente entre las escenas de Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet y Otelo

Kagome miraba a un Sesshomaru que había dejado de ser un chico para convertirse en un hombre

Su voz sonaba un poco más varonil y serena mientras leía las palabras escritas en los libros, su rostro era de facciones más marcadas y se veían engalanadas por los rojizos rayos del sol que ya se ocultaba y entraban desde una ventana cercana, sus manos se veían fuertes mientras sostenía los libros en ellas...

_**"What do you get when you fall in love?"**_

Pero en sus labios ya no estaba aquella sincera sonrisa que siempre le brindaba ni la alegría que invadía su rostro, ni siquiera ya existía en sus ojos aquel destello que siempre descubría cuando la miraba...

¿Es que acaso ya había dejado de amarla?

_**"Don't tell me what is all about..."**_

Sesshomaru la saco de sus pensamientos cerrando el libro que leía

-debo irme dijo el antes de que se haga mas tarde  
-¿¿tan pronto??- rezongó ella  
-vendré mañana y seguiremos leyendo si deseas- Sesshomaru se puso la chaqueta -¿te molesta si dejo los libros?  
-no- dijo ella -¿te quedaras a cenar mañana?  
-claro- dijo el abriendo la puerta -nos veremos mañana  
-¡¡cuídate!!!- dijo Kagome mientras la puerta se cerraba tras el

Kagome ceno y se sentó en la soledad de su cuarto, que triste se veía todo aquello sin Inuyasha...

Como un rayo atravesó sus pensamientos la imagen de Sesshomaru, pero del antiguo Sesshomaru, del que siempre le miraba dulcemente, del que siempre la consolaba, del que desbordaba alegría y cariño, del que la amaba...

Unas cuantas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas

Pero no había razón para tal desolación, ella tenía a Inuyasha

Pero aun así, le hacia falta Sesshomaru...

SU Sesshomaru...

_**"My darling believe me  
**__**For me there is no one but you  
**__**Say you love me too..."**_

Se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la sala, tomo uno de los libros de Sesshomaru y lo llevo a su habitación, lo hojeo en la esperanza de encontrar algo que le llamara la atención para leer

Fue entonces cuando de entre las hojas cayo una fotografía

Kagome la examino con ojo clínico

Era Sesshomaru y una chica que no conocía, el estaba sonriendo y llevaba su brazo rodeando los hombros de ella

_**"Do you ever look at me  
**__**And smile in such a way...??"**_

En el reverso encontró una dedicatoria:

_"Se que has sufrido mucho  
__Pero puedes apoyarte en mí  
__Confía...  
__Y enamorate de nuevo..._

_Kagura"_

¿¿Como que enamorate de nuevo??

¿¿Entonces el ya había dejado de amarle??

-no...- susurro ella -el no me ha olvidado...

_**"If you're thinking how great true love is..."**_

_"¿¿¿y si así fuera..???"_

Ahí estaba de nuevo Naraku y su horrenda voz

_**"That is why I'm here to remind you..."**_

_"¿¿y si el ya no te ama...¿¿A ti que más te da??? Tienes a Inuyasha..."_

_**"What do you get  
**_**_when you fall in love?  
_**_**You get enough  
**__**tears to fill an ocean..."**_

-pero...- ella pensaba detenidamente

_"¿tu quieres a Sesshomaru...?_

-no es eso es que yo...- tal vez Naraku tenia razón

_"estas que te mueres de los celos"_

-¡¡¡¡no es verdad!!!!- grito ella -¡¡¡¡no estoy celosa!!!!

_**"What do you get when you fall in love?  
**__**You only get lies and pain and sorrow..."**_

_"¡¡¡jajaja!!!"_ se bufo Naraku _"¿¿¿no soportas la idea de que se haya enamorado de alguien mas???"_

-¡¡¡¡el me ama a mí!!!!- grito ella

_"ya no mas... se ha enamorado de Kagura..."_

-no... No... No...- decía mientras tapaba sus oídos para no escuchar más a Naraku

_"admite que te equivocaste y te daré un mes mas de vida"_

_**"What do you get when you made a mistake??"**_

-el no ama a esa chica, no puede...- Kagome estaba histérica para ese punto

_"el ya no te ama..."_

-¡¡¡Claro que me ama!!!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo -¡¡¡ME AMA TANTO COMO YO A EL!!!

_**"Sometimes I have the feeling  
**__**Everybody knows..."**_

_"bien Kagome... como lo prometí te daré un mes mas de vida... es una lastima que lo pasaras al lado de alguien a quien no amas..."_

La voz de Naraku desapareció...

_**"If I never stop to cry..."**_

Y Kagome no podía creer lo que había dicho, se tapaba la boca y tenia cara de estupefacción, no podía digerir aun lo que había salido de su boca, era su voz la que había escuchado diciendo que amaba a Sesshomaru

_**"If I never stop to love you..."**_

Estaba completamente exhausta, así que durmió

_**"If I'll ever live to see the day  
**__**When by some miracle of miracles,  
**__**He'll turn around  
**__**And look at me that way..."

* * *

**_

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE NO HAYA SIDO MUCHA LA ESPERA PERO ES QUE NO PODIA SUBIR MIS CAPITULOS A LA PAGINA :( NI IDEA PERO AQUI ESTAN ESTE CAPITULO QUE A MI PARECER ESTA SUPER CARDIACO Y TAMBIEN DEJE OTRO, O SEA EL 17 PARA QUE NO HAYA QUEJAS

MUCHOS SALUDOS A MIS AMIGUIS, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS: ANAID HITORI, LAH CHAN, ABRIL CHAN, FALLEN ANGEL, SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA Y CATTO SHAN

LES MANDO BESOS DE PASTEL DE FRESAS (OTRO DE MIS FAVORITOS)

ACASO SE NOTA QUE ME GUSTAN LOS DULCES???

UMI


	17. ¿QUE ES UNA MENTIRA?

**DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LOS ATAQUES CARDIACOS QUE PUEDA OCACIONAR MI FIC PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS; PARA LOS SENTIMENTALES SIN REMEDIO MEJOR PONER A LA MANO UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES DE HOY EN ADELANTE CADA VEZ QUE LEAN MI FIC Y SE LES RECUERDA QUE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS TIENEN LEMON ASI QUE SI NO TIENEN LA EDAD O SIMPLEMENTE NO LES GUSTA SE LO PUEDEN SALTAR PERO LUEGO NO VAN A ENTENDER JEJEJE...**

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

* * *

****

**Capitulo 17:"¿que es una mentira?"**

Sesshomaru volvió a casa de Kagome al día siguiente

Llevo consigo un delicioso pastel de fresas

Después del almuerzo Kagome se ocupo de preparar y servir el te y así disfrutar el delicioso postre

-¡¡¡que delicia!!!- exclamo la chica después de probar un bocado de pastel -¿¿tu lo hiciste??  
-si- dijo Sesshomaru sorbiendo te de su taza -me alegra que haya salido bien

_**"Dulce destino el mío:  
**__**Hacer poemas de amor  
**__**Para dártelos a oscuras  
**__**Sin que sepas que soy yo..."**_

Continuaron comiendo y departiendo hasta que pasado un rato ella puso de lado su taza de te y se sentó junto a Sesshomaru

-¿¿ocurre algo??- pregunto el mirándola  
-Sesshomaru...- dijo ella -veras yo...

El chico la miraba con atención

_**"Dulce destino el mío:  
**__**Morir por tí de amor;  
**__**Perder en una mirada tuya  
**__**El corazón..."**_

-tome uno de tus libros- continuo ella -para leer anoche y cayo esto de el- entrego la fotografía que había encontrado al chico

Sesshomaru miro la fotografía tiernamente y luego sonrió

-gracias por cuidarla- dijo el y guardo la fotografía en su mochila

_**"Clava mil espinas en mi corazón,  
**__**Y no tendré dolor  
**__**Como el que me da tu amor..."**_

Kagome no podía estar más celosa

**_"Sin tu amor me muero,  
_**_**Dime un "te quiero"..."**_

El había sonreído como antes

-¿quieres seguir leyendo lo de ayer?- pregunto el chico sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto de la fotografía  
-claro contesto ella leamos...

Sesshomaru le indico a Kagome donde se habían quedado el día anterior, leían Romeo y Julieta, el presentaría sus diálogos en su clase para obtener el papel principal, o sea, Romeo. El se acerco a Kagome y tomo su mano, ella lo miro por unos segundos sonrojada, el soltó su mano y comenzó a leer

_**"En la esfera de tus ojos  
**__**Una cárcel me soñé..."**_

-Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso- miro fijamente a la chica -mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, Suavizará el contacto con un beso...

_**"en el color de tus labios,  
**__**Unos besos de miel..."**_

_"¡¡¿¿un beso??!!"_ pensó Kagome _"¡¡¡¿¿¿dijo un beso???!!!"_

-Buen peregrino- leyó entonces ella con voz temblorosa -no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero, si juntan manos- Sesshomaru abrió su mano situándola a la altura de su pecho, ella le imito- peregrino y santo, palma con palma es beso de palmero...

_**"en la pureza de tu mano  
**__**Con el paraíso soñé..."**_

-¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca?- dijo el sonriendo

_**"Suspiro del corazón  
**__**En el mirar de unos ojos..."**_

-Sí, peregrino- dijo ella separando las manos -para la oración.

_**"Quisiera derribar el puente que hay  
**__**Entre querer y poder..."**_

-Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca- con la mano el acaricio el cabello de la chica que caía por su frente -suplico un beso por mi salvación.

_**"En el negro de tu pelo  
**__**Un ídolo fabriqué..." **_

Kagome ya estaba de mil colores para entonces, no es que le molestara que la besara, la pregunta real era si el aun deseaba besarla...

-Los santos...- por un momento ella perdió la voz -los santos- continuo -están quietos cuando acceden...  
-Pues, quieta- dijo el tomándola por los hombros -y tomaré lo que conceden- se fue acercado a ella

_**"en tu silencio, el amor,  
**__**Que nunca podré tener..."**_

Ella lo había leído del libro ese era el momento en que Romeo y Julieta se besaban

Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración en la espera de unos labios que nunca llegaron

_**"El instante de morir  
**__**Un suspiro en el labio..."**_

-gomennasai...- susurro Sesshomaru mientras su aliento y el de Kagome se mezclaban de lo cerca que se encontraban

_**"Rebusqué en un libro  
**__**La palabra beso:  
**__**"tocar con los labios..."  
**__**¿Verdad que es más que eso?"**_

Ella bajo la mirada

-Kagome...- dijo el alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda  
-te haré la cena el día de tu cumpleaños aquí en mi casa- dijo ella -si aceptas claro...  
-encantado  
-entonces tu y yo cenaremos el sábado entrante- Kagome levanto las tazas y fue a la cocina

Mientras las lavaba, las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas

_**"Sólo lloro por tí  
**__**Porque te quiero;  
**__**Mientras, tú eres feliz...  
**__**¿Por qué te quiero?" **_

_"Sesshomaru..."_ pensó _"ya no me amas..."_

_**"¿Sabes qué es una mentira?  
**__**Es decir una verdad  
**__**Que no lo ha sido todavía..."**_

La cena fue silenciosa, tan solo el ruido de los cubiertos al tocar los platos.

Kagome tenía el rostro casi hundido en el plato y Sesshomaru no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba

_**"mi corazón a tí rendido..."**_

Habían terminado de comer recién cuando sonó el teléfono

La chica se levanto de la silla y fue a la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono, no muy lejos del comedor

Contesto, era Inuyasha

-Hola mi amor- dijo el  
-Hola- dijo ella tratando de disimular su tristeza  
-¿todo esta bien?- pregunto Inuyasha al escuchar la voz de la chica  
-si... todo bien

_**"¿que es una mentira?" **_

Continuaron hablando por algunos minutos, Sesshomaru llego a la sala y después de ponerse la chaqueta tomo su mochila

-me marcho- le dijo bajito a Kagome -recogí y lave los platos, gracias por la cena  
-Sesshomaru espera...- dijo ella tapando la bocina  
-nos vemos mañana- dijo el mientras salía del departamento

**_"Las rosas también tienen espinas..."_**

Kagome se quedo muda mirando la puerta

-¿¿¡Kagome???- pregunto Inuyasha -¿¿¿me escuchas???  
-si- dijo ella recordando que hablaba por teléfono  
-¿¿ocurre algo??- dijo el intrigado  
-nada solo me despedía de Sesshomaru que se marchaba a casa  
-entonces te dejo mi amor- dijo el chico -mañana tengo mucho que hacer, te amo Kagome, nos vemos pronto

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-hasta pronto...- susurro ella para luego colgar

Inuyasha estaba frió

El había dicho te amo y ella no había contestado

¿Que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su esposa?

_**"Me haces falta...  
**__**¡No sabes cuánto!  
**__**Pues eso ni yo mismo lo sé  
**__**Estoy por tí esclavizado..."**_

* * *

****

Kagome paso la noche entera sin dormir, por la mañana fue a la escuela sin mucho animo, apenas se sentó en su banca no hizo sino recordar la cara de Sesshomaru al ver esa fotografía que se encontraba en el libro

No presto atención a ninguna de las clases y así el día se fue lentamente

El timbre de la hora de la salida la hizo volver en si, tomo sus cosas y se fue a casa

Mientras caminaba a casa seguía pensando en la infinidad de cosas que le habían ocurrido durante el tiempo que había pasado desde que se arrojo del techo de la escuela

_**"Trato de no pensar en tí,  
**__**De hacerme creer a mí mismo  
**__**Que no me haces falta,  
**__**Que no te necesito,  
**__**Que puedo ser feliz sin tenerte,  
**__**Que nada sin tí, es distinto..."**_

De pronto escucho los pasos de alguien que venia tras ella. Miro hacia adelante, la calle estaba solitaria

Intento caminar mas rápido pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo y el olor de su perfume

_**"Llegas en buen momento  
**__**A hacer florecer lo desolado:  
**__**El invierno fue crudo...  
**__**Debes con tu dulzura aflorarlo..." **_

-Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse- dijo una voz masculina -y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan- la mano posada en el hombro hizo voltear a la chica -¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas?- miraba los ojos de la chica -El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse, como la luz del día a una lámpara- Kagome estaba sonrojada -y sus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves...

Ahí estaba el último romántico del planeta

_**"Amando sin ser amado,  
**__**Y sabiendo que ama  
**__**A otro en mi lugar,  
**__**Mi recuerdo le pertenece:  
**_**_Mi vida y mis sueños..." _**

_Sesshomaru..._

La chica estaba sin habla

-perdona si te asuste- dijo Sesshomaru  
-no te preocupes- dijo ella recuperando su color -es solo que no sabia que vendrías  
-era una sorpresa- dijo el y le sonrió -dame tu mochila  
-pero...- Kagome se sentía tan tonta  
-no aceptare un no por respuesta

**_"Me siento enamorada de ti  
_****_Y de lo que tú representas:  
_**_**La luz en la oscuridad,  
**__**La mano que se extiende  
**_**_Para salvar a quien se hunde..."_**

Kagome rendida entrego su mochila a Sesshomaru que la colgó a su hombro y así se fueron caminando por la hermosa y solitaria calle bordeada de cerezos, una suave brisa y un delicado perfume

_**"Guardo en mis manos  
**__**El aroma de las tuyas,  
**__**Y el mirar de tus ojos  
**__**En el fondo de mi corazón..."**_

El perfume de un deseo que sueña con volverse realidad...

* * *

HEY!!! QUE TAL ESTE CAPITULO??? LINDO NO? ME ENCANTAN LOS POEMAS ASI QUE NO SE MOLESTEN SI EMPIEZA A SALIR MIEL DEL MONITOR :)

SALUDOS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS

SOBRE TODO A MIS AMIGUIS, YA SABEN QUIENES

BESOS DE CHEESE CAKE

UMI


	18. ¿AUN ME AMAS?

**DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LOS ATAQUES CARDIACOS QUE PUEDA OCACIONAR MI FIC PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS; PARA LOS SENTIMENTALES SIN REMEDIO MEJOR PONER A LA MANO UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES DE HOY EN ADELANTE CADA VEZ QUE LEAN MI FIC Y SE LES RECUERDA QUE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS TIENEN LEMON ASI QUE SI NO TIENEN LA EDAD O SIMPLEMENTE NO LES GUSTA SE LO PUEDEN SALTAR PERO LUEGO NO VAN A ENTENDER JEJEJE...**

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**Capitulo 18:"¿aun me amas?"**

Era viernes por la tarde y mientras Kagome caminaba a casa iba pensando en los días que ya había pasado con Sesshomaru desde que Inuyasha se había marchado a la competencia de Kendo

Su esposo le había llamado a diario

Ella simplemente hablaba con el lo mas natural posible, pero siempre llegaba la pregunta obligada

_**"¿ocurre algo?"**_

Y entonces venia la mentira...

Y luego la culpa...

_**"No te conduelas más,  
**__**Por todo lo que has hecho..."**_

No podía decirle a Inuyasha que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Sesshomaru y que había sido un error casarse con el

_**"Todos yerran y yo también lo hago.."**_

Además no sabía si Sesshomaru aun la amaba

Ese era otro problema...

Al día siguiente haría la cena para Sesshomaru por su cumpleaños, tampoco sabia que le cocinaría o que seria lo que le compraría de regalo

Siguió caminando y para olvidarse un momento de sus problemas entro en el centro comercial que le quedaba en el camino

Miro en varias tiendas sin poder decidirse a comprarle algo de regalo a Sesshomaru

¿Que podría regalarle que el no tuviera ya?

Al fin Kagome encontró lo que buscaba, una tienda de libros

Entro en ella

-buenas tardes- dijo la chica detrás del mostrador  
-buenas tardes- contesto Kagome  
-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto la chica de la tienda  
-estoy buscando un regalo para alguien que estudia arte dramático- comento Kagome -pero no se que exactamente, ojalá me pudiera recomendar algo

La dependienta rodeo el mostrador y fue a uno de los estantes seguida por Kagome

-esta es el área de los clásicos del teatro- dijo la dependienta -tal vez aquí pueda encontrar algo  
-gracias- dijo Kagome  
-por cierto- dijo la vendedora antes de marcharse -tengo la edición de lujo de Romeo y Julieta junto con Otelo en el mismo libro- lo saco del estante -un poco pesado- lo entrego a Kagome -pero único de hecho esta escrita con el tipo de letra de Shakespeare reproducida por computadora y usada para imprimir este ejemplar solo llegaron tres libros como este a nuestra ciudad comento la chica

Kagome estaba asombrada, era eso lo que quería para Sesshomaru, algo único

-me lo llevo- dijo Kagome decidida  
-pero aun no le digo cuanto cuesta...- dijo la vendedora mientras veía a Kagome buscar algo dentro de su mochila  
-no importa- dijo Kagome sonriendo al tiempo que encontraba en el interior de su mochila lo que buscaba, le extendió a la vendedora una tarjeta bancaria dorada -es exactamente lo que estaba buscando

La vendedora cobro y envolvió el libro para regalo en una bolsa dorada con un lazo rojo

Entrego la tarjeta bancaria y el paquete a Kagome que estaba satisfecha con su compra

-gracias- dijo Kagome  
-de nada- dijo la dependiente sonriendo -vuelva pronto

Kagome salio del lugar con un peso menos encima

La vendedora recordó a una pareja que había entrado en la tienda no mucho tiempo antes, el chico había estado mirando el estante de los clásicos del teatro mientras la chica miraba entre los libros más modernos

El se había fijado en el libro que acababan de comprar y había dicho que era un excelente libro, su acompañante le había dicho que era algo aburrido y lo saco de la librería antes de que el pudiese tomarlo para llevárselo

Era una lastima, se notaba que en verdad le había encantado

* * *

Mientras se dirigía a la salida del centro comercial Kagome escucho una voz que le resulto familiar, volteo hacia todos lados pero no podía vera nadie conocido

Entonces volvió a escuchar la voz y esta vez logro ubicarla

_**"Yo te amo corazón de agua  
**__**Soy prisionero de tu cascada de sonrisas..."**_

Era la voz de Sesshomaru, pero no lo había visto porque unas chicas lo tapaban

_**"Tu nombre llueve en mi piel  
**__**Como una cadena de flores..."**_

Cuando las chicas caminaron pudo verlo, pero no estaba solo...

Estaba con esa chica, Kagura

Ella no pudo evitar una explosión de celos que le quemaba por completo

_**"Sólo tú suspendes mi voz en tus suspiros  
**__**Y en tu suave tiempo imaginario..."**_

Iba a acercarse cuando vio que sonreían, entonces Sesshomaru acaricio el cabello de Kagura y ella, sorprendiéndolo lo beso

No era uno de esos besos tiernos como los que alguna vez el chico le había dado a ella, era un beso carnívoro, pasional, en el que casi no se respiraba, se besaban como si fuera el ultimo beso que darían jamás

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas

_**"Te hubiera amado.  
**__**Perfil solo, nubes gris, nimbo de olvido..."**_

Sesshomaru le había dicho que no iría ese día a su casa porque tenía cosas que hacer

Claro...

Tenia que ver a Kagura...

Kagome corrió fuera del lugar lo mas discretamente posible para no ser notada, conteniendo sus lagrimas

Al llegar a casa se tumbo en la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre las sabanas y dejando caer a un lado de ella su mochila y el libro que había comprado para Sesshomaru comenzó a llorar lo mas fuerte que pudo, no importaba si era un llanto ruidoso y desesperado, no había nadie en casa que se preocupara por eso

_"ya no me ama..."_ pensó tristemente

_"te dije que sufrirías"_dijo la voz de Naraku _"pero no me hiciste caso..."_

-¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!- le grito Kagome

_"no es mi culpa que te hayas encaprichado con Inuyasha"_

-lo de Inuyasha no era solo un capricho- dijo ella entre lagrimas -lo amaba pero tal vez su indiferencia hizo que Sesshomaru se hiciera mas fuerte en mi corazón que el...

_"¿entonces porque no pediste estar con Sesshomaru y que el te amara?"_

-no lo hice...- dijo Kagome sentándose muy decidida en la cama, seco sus lagrimas -no te lo pedí porque el ya me amaba...

_"pero lo perdiste"_ dijo Naraku riendo _"lo echaste todo por la borda... que tonta eres Kagome..."_

-¡¡¡¡LARGATE!!!!- Le grito ella tumbándose de nuevo en la cama mientras reanudaba el llanto

_"ya no te ama..."_ dijo el y soltó una risa demoníaca que fue desvaneciéndose hasta que de nuevo reino el silencio en la habitación de Kagome

La chica no durmió muy bien esa noche, como ninguna de las pasadas desde que Inuyasha se había marchado y Sesshomaru había entrado de nuevo en su vida

Cuando al fin decidió salir de la cama ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde

Se apresuro a arreglar la casa, tomo el regalo que había comprado para Sesshomaru y lo puso en la mesa de la sala, después arreglo toda la casa

El lugar estaba impecablemente limpio cuando la chica termino de arreglar, la cena estaba lista también, Sesshomaru llegaría a las 8

Kagome puso en la mesa su mejor vajilla y las velas que había comprado para la cena romántica que planeaba para la cena por su segundo mes de casada con Inuyasha, que era igualmente ese día

Era extraño, Inuyasha aun no llamaba ese día

Se metió al baño para tomar una ducha y estar lista para cuando llegara su invitado

Lo que Kagome no sabia era Inuyasha si había estado llamando a su casa, pero mientras arreglaba accidentalmente había desconectado el cable del teléfono de la terminal y por eso no sonaba

La chica se puso un vestido sencillo que caía con gracia sobre su cuerpo sin ceñirse demasiado a su figura, era de color azul turquesa, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta y un maquillaje sencillo

Se sentó en la sala, ya eran las 8

Los minutos siguientes le parecieron horas, interminables y agonizantes

_**"El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan..."**_

-no vendrá...- susurro ella

_**"demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen..."**_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, últimamente Sesshomaru solo lograba hacerla llorar

Pasaron varios minutos mas entre las silenciosas lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de la chica

_**"demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren..."**_

La casa estaba muy poco iluminada, tan solo la luz que salía por la puerta de la habitación entreabierta y algo lejana y la luz tenue de las velas en la mesa del comedor

La chica cerro los ojos e imagino a Sesshomaru, sus manos sus labios, su piel, sus ojos, su cabello...

_**"demasiado corto para aquellos que recuerdan..."**_

De pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el cabello, abrió los ojos instantáneamente y se encontró con los ojos de alguien más

-Sesshomaru...- susurro ella  
-dejaste la puerta abierta- dijo el -eso es peligroso

La chica se tiro a los brazos de aquel a quien tenia en frente, Sesshomaru sintió que su hombro se mojaba

_**"pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno..."**_

-¿estabas llorando?- le pregunto el

Kagome evadiéndolo tomo su regalo y lo entrego al chico

-es para ti- dijo medio sonriendo -espero que te guste...

Sesshomaru abrió el regalo, sonrió

-gracias...- dijo el -¿sabes? vi este libro esta tarde en el centro comercial y...

La chica no pudo aguantar el llanto al recordar lo que había visto en el centro comercial, como se besaba con Kagura...

_**"Y aunque sé que siempre  
**__**te he llevado conmigo  
**__**Eres siempre la suave,  
**__**dulcemente imposible  
**__**Lejanía luminosa..."**_

El chico dejo el libro a un lado y la abrazo nuevamente

_**"Te siento cada día  
**__**rozándome invisible  
**__**Sutilmente impalpable..."**_

-¿¿¿que te ocurre???- el chico estaba preocupado -dímelo Kagome... ¿es por que Inuyasha no esta?  
-Sesshomaru...- dijo ella a media voz -hoy te vi en el centro comercial... con Kagura...

El soltó a la chica de inmediato y la miro como asustado pero fijamente

-la besaste...- dijo ella, poso su rostro sobre el pecho del chico -¿la amas...?

Sesshomaru esta mudo

-¿has dejado de amarme?- pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos  
-si...

_**"Quiero sentir tu presencia huidiza..."**_

Kagome sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies tras escuchar aquello, se soltó del chico e intento huirle

El la detuvo tomándola de los hombros

-si- repitió el -hoy bese a Kagura porque pensé que podía encontrar en sus labios algo que siempre he deseado

Le obligo a mirarlo

-algo...- continuo el -que solo he podido encontrar en los labios de quien siempre he amado... de la única a la que he amado y amare siempre... en los tuyos Kagome...

_**"Quiero elevarme contigo  
**__**Más allá de las cumbres terrenales..."**_

Fue entonces que el se adueño de sus labios, primero en un beso tierno que luego se volvió mas pasional y luego mas desesperado

-no puedo...- dijo Sesshomaru -eres la esposa de mi hermano

_**"te amo  
**__**Pero mi amor no se confía..."**_

Kagome lo miro tiernamente

-Sesshomaru... ¿¿me amas?? -le pregunto  
-si- dijo el -te amo  
-entonces hazme el amor...- Kagome se acerco al oído del chico y le susurro -porque yo también te amo...

* * *

Sesshomaru pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de Kagome, llenándose de su piel y comenzó a susurrarle aquellos versos que guardaba para el día de hacerle el amor

-Desnuda eres tan simple como una de tus manos... Lisa, terrestre, mínima, redonda, transparente, Tienes líneas de luna, caminos de manzana- resbalo uno de los tirantes del vestido de la chica y beso su hombro- Desnuda eres delgada como el trigo desnudo...

Ella suspiraba

-Desnuda eres azul como la noche, eres pequeña como una de tus uñas, curva, sutil, rosada hasta que nace el día- continuo mientras respiraba lentamente sobre su piel -Y te metes en lo subterráneo del mundo como en un largo túnel de trajes y trabajos: Tu claridad se apaga, se viste, se deshoja...- comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Kagome mientras acariciaba su piel con su suave mano- Y otra vez vuelves a ser una mano desnuda... solo para mi...

La tomo en brazos y se la llevo guiado por la única luz encendida de la casa...

Hacia lo infinito de la habitación del amor...

* * *

HOLA JEJE... AHORA SI QUE ME ESTOY INSPIRADA DESPUES DE VARIOS DIAS DE NO ACTUALIZAR, PERO QUE CONSTE QUE NO FUE MI CULPA PORQUE LA PAGINA NO ME ACEPTABA MIS DOCUMENTOS, PERO YA LOS SUBI Y AQUI ESTAN, CREO QUE TAMBIEN VOY A PONER ADVERTENCIA PARA LOS DIABETICOS PORQUE LA MIEL ESTA A TOPE... JEJEJEJE... BUENO HAY OTRO CAPITULO MAS, EL 19 LEAN Y SEGUIMOS CON EL CHISME AHI OK?

BESOS DE CREMA MORISCA

UMI


	19. QUE MAS DA

****

******DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LOS ATAQUES CARDIACOS QUE PUEDA OCACIONAR MI FIC PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS; CUIDADO TAMBIEN PARA LOS DIABETICOS PORQUE ENTRE LA MIEL QUE REBOZA DE MI FIC Y MIS BESOS DULCES PODRIAN TENER UNA CRISIS, PERO QUE CRISIS TAN DULCE!!! LES VA A PASAR LO MISMO QUE A MI... LOS VAN A ASEGUIR LAS HORMIGAS... JEJEJE...; PARA LOS SENTIMENTALES SIN REMEDIO MEJOR PONER A LA MANO UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES DE HOY EN ADELANTE CADA VEZ QUE LEAN MI FIC Y SE LES RECUERDA QUE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS, COMO ESTE, TIENEN LEMON ASI QUE SI NO TIENEN LA EDAD O SIMPLEMENTE NO LES GUSTA SE LO PUEDEN SALTAR PERO LUEGO NO VAN A ENTENDER JEJEJE...**

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

**_"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."_**

* * *

****

**CAPITULO 19:"QUE MAS DA..."**

Mientras mas se acercaban a la habitación mas se hacia inminente que era lo que ocurriría entre ellos, la casa estaba solitaria, Inuyasha estaba lejos y ambos lo deseaban...

_**"El amor¿a qué huele?  
**__**Parece, cuando se ama,  
**__**Que el mundo entero tiene  
**__**Rumor de primavera.  
**__**Las hojas secas tornan  
**__**Y las ramas con nieve,  
**__**Y él sigue ardiente y joven,  
**__**Oliendo a la rosa eterna..."**_

Sesshomaru pareció dudar al ver por fin la cama frente a si, sabía que si tomaba a Kagome ya no había vuelta atrás, Inuyasha era su esposo, el dueño de su cuerpo

Aunque eso podía cambiar por un pequeño instante...

Aunque fuera por unos segundos solamente...

Para que Kagome pudiese ser suya...

Para ser la primera...

-¿¿¿ocurre algo???-pregunto Kagome  
-no puedo...- susurro el  
-pero...  
-¿¿¿porque si me amas no huiste conmigo cuando te lo pedí???- pregunto el -¿¿¿porque si me amabas te casaste con Inuyasha a pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras???  
-no pensaba claro- contestó ella acariciando su rostro -no sabia cuanto te amaba... no sabia cuanta falta me harías... estaba ciega... pero yo te amo sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre Inuyasha...

Kagome paso sus manos delgadas sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru que solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y sentir aquella embriagante sensación

-no continúes Kagome...- susurro -no debemos...

Ella le callo besándolo

-si yo te amo y tu a mi entonces si debemos- dijo ella

El le miro fijamente una vez mas, tenía un nudo en la garganta

-¿te molesta no ser el primero verdad?-pregunto la chica -¿¿¿es eso???

Sesshomaru bajo la mirada

-no es eso...- dijo en voz baja -es que yo nunca... es decir...- tomo aire -es que tu serás la primera para mi y no me imagine que seria en una situación como esta...

Kagome sonrió

-Sesshomaru...- dijo -¿¿¿yo te amo mas que a nada, que no te lo he dicho ya???

El asintió

-entonces...- dijo acercándolo a su cuerpo -no estamos equivocados...

Las caricias eran cada vez mas apasionadas, el calor invadía cada poro de la piel de aquellos que habían decidido entregarse algo mas que el corazón y todos los sentimientos contenidos en el

**_"Son de guerra mis abrazos  
_**_**Y son de incendio mis besos;  
**__**Y sería vano intento  
**__**El tornar mi mente obscura  
**__**Si me enciende el pensamiento  
**__**La locura..."**_

-debo estar completamente loco- dijo el entre besos -porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido aun te amo...

_**"Clara está la mente mía  
**__**De llamas de amor, señora,  
**__**Y el perfume de tu ungüento  
**__**Te persigue mi ventura,  
**__**Y me enciende el pensamiento  
**__**La locura..."**_

-envuelveme con tu amor que nada mas importa- dijo ella -nada más que tú y yo...

_**"Mi gozo tu paladar  
**__**Rico panal conceptúa,  
**__**Como en el santo Cantar:  
**__**La delicia de tu aliento  
**__**En tan fino vaso apura,  
**__**Y me enciende el pensamiento  
**__**La locura..."**_

Mientras más se unían mas parecía que deseaban que el espacio entre ellos desapareciera eternamente

_**"¿Conoce alguien el amor?  
**__**¡El amor es un sueño sin fin!  
**__**Es como un lánguido sopor  
**__**Entre las flores de un jardín..."**_

Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, el vaivén de dos cuerpos que se entregaban enteramente al amor era el sonido que se escuchaba en el aire

_**"¿Conoce alguien el amor?  
**__**Es un anhelo misterioso  
**__**Que al labio hace suspirar,  
**__**Es un perfume embriagador  
**__**Es la palmera de la paz  
**__**En los desiertos del dolor..."**_

Que lejanos se veían los días en los que podían estar juntos¿como la vida había permitido que dos personas que se amaban tanto terminaran en los márgenes opuestos de un río?

_**"¿Conoce alguien el amor?  
**__**Es una senda florecida,  
**__**Es un licor que hace olvidar  
**__**Todas las glorias de la vida,  
**__**Menos la gloria del amar..."**_

Lo más bello de aquel encuentro era que sin importar lo que ocurriese mañana quedaría en inquebrantable recuerdo de aquella noche en que el amor era lo único que existía...

_**"Es paz en medio de la guerra.  
**__**Fundirse en uno siendo dos...  
**__**Y bajo un beso adormecer  
**__**Y bajo un beso despertar..."**_

Pero también quedaba el dolor de saber que mañana tal vez ya no podrían estar juntos, que el tiempo que estuvieran juntos siempre seria insuficiente para tanto deseo, para tanto amor...

_**"¿Conoce alguien el amor?  
**__**¡Todos conocen el amor!  
**__**El amor es como un jardín  
**_**_Envenenado de dolor...  
_**_**Donde el dolor no tiene fin..."**_

Pero que más daba si el mañana aun no llegaba, si era solo un espejismo el amor, si ya mañana despertaban y todo había sido un sueño...

_**"Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado,  
**__**Es herida que duele y no se siente,  
**__**Es un soñado bien, un mal presente,  
**__**Es un breve descanso muy cansado..."**_

Que mas daba si solo quedaba la sensación de una caricia...

_**"Aquí puedo permanecer siempre contigo  
**__**Sin cortarte las alas para que te quedes  
**__**Aquí el viento es tibio..."**_

Que mas daba si solo quedaba el susurro de un beso...

_**"En este sitio no hay tristeza  
**__**Los colores hacen magia en tus ojos  
**__**Si tú sientes que me encuentro lejos  
**__**En un sueño te diré que estoy contigo..."**_

Que mas daba si solo quedaba lo misterioso de sus miradas..

_**"Te amaré con la fuerza que llevo en la sangre  
**__**Soñando siempre conmigo tenerte  
**__**Te llevaré en el toque suave de mis dedos  
**__**Exactamente hasta donde termina el cielo..."**_

Que mas daba si solo quedaba lo infinito del placer de ese cuerpo...

_**"Mi mundo esta lleno de alegría  
**__**Quisiera recorrerlo contigo de la mano  
**__**En este lugar todo ha renacido  
**__**Solo me falta tenerte a mi lado..."**_

O tan solo el deseo de perpetuarse...

_**"Te amaré hasta el fin de nuestros días  
**__**Mirando amaneceres en tus labios  
**__**Te llevaré al último rincón del universo  
**__**Para hacerte el amor en una estrella  
**__**En esa estrella que me ha concedido un deseo..."**_

El mágico deseo de que dos pudieran convertirse en tres...

_**"Anoche soñé contigo  
**__**Pude sentir tus brazos en mi cuerpo,  
**__**Tus manos, tu piel,  
**__**Tu aliento en mi oído  
**__**Al decir te amo..."**_

Sesshomaru dejo en Kagome algo más que simples besos y caricias, algo más que suspiros y susurros, dejo el deseo de que su amor fuera algo más que un simple sueño

_**"Anoche soñé contigo  
**__**Pude sentirte más cerca de mí que nunca  
**_**_Y aun cuando me sorprende la mañana  
_**_**Mi cuerpo te sigue sintiendo.  
**__**Es la única forma que tengo de estar a tu lado..."**_

La mañana entro por la ventana mientras Kagome aun dormía, mientras Sesshomaru se resistía a cerrar los ojos por temor a que todo fuese un sueño, que al despertar aquella mujer que tenia a su lado desnuda ya no estuviese ahí, que desapareciera...

_**"Anoche soñé contigo  
**__**No quería que terminara la noche  
**__**Que te apartara de mí  
**__**Como cruelmente lo hace cada amanecer..."**_

Lo único que quedaba en su mente era cuanto la amaba y cuanto deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo

_**"Sabes amor espero pronto  
**__**Poder despertar en tus brazos  
**__**Y no decir más  
**__**Anoche soñé contigo  
**__**Y ya no quiero despertar..."**_

Y el secreto deseo de haberle dado un hijo...

* * *

Inuyasha continuaba hablando a casa por la mañana, había estado junto al teléfono toda la noche, Kagome no había contestado entonces y tampoco ahora, deseaba volver pronto a casa para estar con ella porque sentía que algo se la arrebataba, la distancia tal vez...

Aun faltaba una semana para que regresara

Para terminar de una vez por todas con la angustia y los celos que le causaba saber que su hermano estaba cerca de ella

Pero que más daba Sesshomaru...

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha y le avisaron que era hora de irse al torneo

-Sesshomaru no importa...- dijo Inuyasha mientras colgaba definitivamente el teléfono, por lo menos por ese momento -porque se que Kagome me ama a mi...

"**_Anoche soñé contigo..."_**

* * *

HEY QUE LES HA PARECIDO???? MUY DULCE Y MUY ESPERADO NO? AL FIN LOS DOS LO SABEN, YA TIENEN EL AMOR COMO SIEMPRE LO DESEARON AHORA SOLO QUEDA DESAFIAR AL DESTINO QUE LOS PERSIGUE, POR CIERTO LES AVISO QUE A ESTE FIC LE QUEDAN COMO CINCO CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL (T T) SE ACABO MUY PRONTO PERO TENGO OTROS FICS QUE OJALA TAMBIEN SEAN DE SU AGRADO

SALUDOS A MIS AMIGUIS: LAH CHAN, ABRIL CHAN QUE YA NO HARE ESPERAR, ANAID HITORI DESDE EL CYBER, FALLEN ANGEL Y CATTU SHAN MAS HELADOS PARA ELLA ADEMAS DE UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES

JEJEJEJEJEJE...

GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y SI PUEDEN DEJENME UN REVIEW PARA VER QUE LES HA PARECIDO, QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA Y A MI ME HACEN MUY FELIZ

LES MANDO BESOS DE CAPUCHINO HELADO CON GALLETAS DE CHOCOLATE

UMI


	20. MURIENDO DE AMOR POR TI

******DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LOS ATAQUES CARDIACOS QUE PUEDA OCACIONAR MI FIC PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS; CUIDADO TAMBIEN PARA LOS DIABETICOS PORQUE ENTRE LA MIEL QUE REBOZA DE MI FIC Y MIS BESOS DULCES PODRIAN TENER UNA CRISIS, PERO QUE CRISIS TAN DULCE!!! LES VA A PASAR LO MISMO QUE A MI... LOS VAN A ASEGUIR LAS HORMIGAS... JEJEJE...; PARA LOS SENTIMENTALES SIN REMEDIO MEJOR PONER A LA MANO UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES DE HOY EN ADELANTE CADA VEZ QUE LEAN MI FIC Y SE LES RECUERDA QUE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS, COMO ESTE, TIENEN LEMON ASI QUE SI NO TIENEN LA EDAD O SIMPLEMENTE NO LES GUSTA SE LO PUEDEN SALTAR PERO LUEGO NO VAN A ENTENDER JEJEJE...**

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

_**"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."**_

* * *

**Capitulo 20: "Muriendo de amor por ti"**

Kagome despertó con la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana

El día anterior había llamado a Inuyasha

Le era sumamente extraño que el no le hubiese llamado por tantos días, tomando en cuenta que lo había hecho casi a diario desde que se había marchado

Al levantar la bocina para llamar descubrió que el teléfono no sonaba, Sesshomaru lo checo y se dieron cuenta de que estaba desconectado, lo pusieron a funcionar y entonces ella llamo a Inuyasha quien no estaba nada contento después de tantos días sin poder comunicarse con ella, sin embargo trago su orgullo y olvido su molestia cuando ella le explico el problema del teléfono

Menos preocupada se dedico a disfrutar de los días con Sesshomaru

Iba a la escuela por las mañanas en su compañía, pasaba por ella a la salida, caminaban juntos hasta el departamento de Kagome, miraban películas o leían a Shakespeare, cenaban y luego dormían...

Juntos...

Sesshomaru había llevado algunas pertenencias y ropa a casa de Kagome para no tener que ir hasta su departamento todas las mañanas

Ahora solo les quedaba un día más para estar juntos...

Y una noche más par seguir amándose...

Kagome envuelta en las sabanas miro a su lado en la cama a su amante que aun dormía; su plateado cabello estaba algo revuelto y tenia algunos rasguños en la espalda que le había hecho la chica en la frenética entrega la noche anterior; sin embargo en su rostro podía leerse la alegría y satisfacción que solo podía brindarle aquella misma mujer

Solo ella lograba hacerle feliz...

La manera...

Era realmente lo de menos...

La chica apoyo su rostro sobre el pecho del chico, este despertó y acaricio el negro cabello de su amada que caía por su espalda desnuda

Ninguno de los dos sabia que le dirían a Inuyasha a su regreso...

O que pasaría después...

Sesshomaru pensaba en Kagome...

Ella...

En su trato con Naraku...

* * *

-¿¿¿que haremos hoy???- dijo el chico mirando a Kagome -es sábado y no hay escuela  
-quedémonos en casa...- dijo ella besando su pecho -no quiero salir... quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo... 

Sesshomaru puso una sonrisa en su rostro

Ella tenía razón, no sabían si habría temporal o calma a la llegada de Inuyasha así que lo que tenia que hacer era estar juntos

-esta bien- dijo el -porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo no nos podremos ver después de hoy...  
-no digas eso- dijo ella y se abrazo fuertemente a el -no quiero separarme de ti  
-pero cuando le digamos a Inuyasha tendremos que hacerlo mientras te da el divorcio- la miro fijamente a los ojos -solo será un tiempo hasta que podamos estar juntos para siempre...

Ella lo sorprendió besándolo

Parecía que la pasión nunca se acababa cuando estaban juntos

_**"No te salgas de mis brazos  
**__**Sigue echada así en la hierba  
**__**Quiero amarte paso a paso  
**__**Recorrerte como hiedra..."**_

Las pequeñas manos de la chica iban recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de Sesshomaru, cada poro sentía su toque, cada sensación le hacia suspirar de placer

_**"No te salgas de mis brazos  
**__**Que hoy mis brazos son cadenas  
**__**Por que quiero que mis manos  
**__**Hoy de ti se queden llenas..."**_

Amándose las horas pasaban volando, las horas se hacían minutos para estar en el cuerpo del otro, las horas se volvían segundos mirándose a los ojos, las horas se volvían suspiros cuando estaban juntos

_**"Cuando el sol se este ocultando  
**__**Y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas  
**__**En mi espalda sienta el frió  
**__**De la oscura noche que se acerca..."**_

Kagome se sentía sumamente feliz de hacer el amor con aquel a quien tanto amaba porque solamente Sesshomaru le hacia sentir que su cuerpo ardía en deseo a pesar de nunca haber estado con una mujer antes de ella, ni siquiera Inuyasha podía hacerla sentir así, completa...

_**"Quiero perderme en tu cuerpo  
**__**Como agua clara en un bosque de sol  
**__**Mirar tus ojos inciertos  
**__**Donde sembrar mil sueños de amor..."**_

El sol iba caminando por el azul del cielo mientras ellos seguían entregados al amor

_**"Quiero beber en tus labios  
**__**Esa caricia de luna y de miel  
**__**Y descubrir el encanto  
**__**De la pasión que se esconde en tu piel..."**_

El cansancio los venció ya entrada la tarde y abrazados se negaron a abandonar ese lecho que era el único lugar del mundo que les había brindado tanta felicidad

_**"Quiero pintar con tus besos  
**__**Un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz  
**__**Buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo  
**__**En la noche eterna de tu juventud..."**_

Los días juntos casi llegaban a su fin, sus noches juntos llegaban a su fin

_**"Quiero saciar mi locura  
**__**En la tibia playa de tu desnudez  
**__**Para llenar de ternura  
**__**La inocencia pura de hacerte mujer..."**_

-vayamos a cenar a algún restaurante- dijo Kagome -disfrutemos este día como si no hubiera mañana

La chica se puso en pie y se vistió

Sesshomaru logro vislumbrar en sus ojos tristeza, la misma que seguramente ella había visto en los suyos

Imitándole se vistió también y se fueron a la calle

Mientras caminaban por la calle veían a las parejas que iban abrazadas o tomadas de la mano, ellos solo se demostraban cariño dentro de la casa nunca en la calle pues no sabían quien pudiera verlos

El chico le tomo la mano a Kagome quien no podía evitar la cara de sorpresa, Sesshomaru estaba sonrojado

-te amo...- le susurro el -no me importa lo que diga el mundo...

La chica sonrió

Como podía nunca haber notado ese amor que el sentía por ella, que ciega y tonta había sido al dejarle ir

-yo también te amo Sesshomaru- dijo ella

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un restaurante que se veía muy tranquilo y romántico

Entraron y se sentaron

Departieron alegremente y mientras esperaban la cuenta Sesshomaru saco de la bolsa de su chaqueta una hoja y la desdoblo

Tomo la mano de Kagome y comenzó a leer

-Fui grabándome en tu piel, Recorriendo hasta el amanecer cada rincón, Cada mirada que me diste, Fui dejándome vencer descubriendo que tu desnudez nació para ser mía Y mirarte así dormida después del amor, acariciándote calmando este dolor...

Dejo la mano que sostenía y poso su mano en el rostro de ella

-Fuiste mía, fui entregándote mi vida cada beso y cada herida fue sanándose por ti, fuiste mía, desesperadamente mía, fui llenándome de amor el corazón... Porque fuiste mía...

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Kagome y baño la mano de Sesshomaru quien la seco suavemente

-Y fui olvidándome de mí- el chico la miraba fijo -Perdiéndome dentro de ti, Amándote...- sonrió- En cada forma que pediste, Y fui llevándote hasta el fin haciéndote parte de mí, Sintiéndote mía...

Se acerco a los labios de la chica y los beso brevemente

-Porque fuiste mía...- susurro

La chica se tiro a sus brazos

-gracias Sesshomaru- le dijo -gracias por este amor...

_**"Este amor que me corre por las venas  
**__**Es un amor que contamina y envenena  
**__**Y que me hunde en esta pena de quererte a mi pesar  
**__**Pero tu amor es como un vicio que ya no quiero dejar  
**__**Y cada beso es una espina que se clava mas y mas..."**_

Después de pagar salieron del restaurante con rumbo al departamento, era ya de noche

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa todo estaba en penumbras 

Antes de que el chico pudiera encender las luces Kagome ya le había jalado hacia ella abrazándolo, lo beso una y otra vez, con las manos ambos se recorrían sobre la ropa

_**"Miénteme, condéname, encadenare, sedúceme,  
**__**Hazme tuya hasta que muera de dolor  
**__**Miénteme, castígame, enloqueceme, entrégate al delirio,  
**__**Que esta noche estas conmigo, que esta noche es para mi..."**_

Estaban en un rincón donde apenas llegaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana

_**"Miénteme, castígame, enloqueceme, entrégate al delirio  
**__**Que esta noche estas conmigo  
**__**Y la verdad te quiero en el olvido, pero tu amor  
**__**Es como un vicio que ya no quiero dejar  
**__**Y aunque se que cada día me lastimas  
**__**Y cada beso es una espina que se clava mas y mas..."**_

Kagome abrió la camisa del chico de un tiron

El, algo acalorado, la levanto en brazos y se la llevo a la recamara

_**"Miénteme, condéname, encadenare  
**__**Sedúceme y hazme tuya.."**_

¿Como era que aquella cama era tan pequeña y tan grande a un mismo tiempo?

_**"Miénteme, castígame  
**__**Que esta noche estas conmigo..."**_

Tan grande que las horas se perdían en ella...

Tan pequeña que tanto amor no cabía en ella...

De nuevo la batalla de besos y caricias no se hizo esperar

_**"y que esta noche es para mi..."**_

Una vez mas fueron uno, una vez mas los envolvió el amor...

* * *

Por la mañana despertaron temprano, estaban muy callados 

Inuyasha volvía ese día

Apenas terminaban de desayunar cuando tocaron la puerta

Kagome fue a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha que en seguida soltó sus maletas para abrazarla

Sesshomaru apareció a su espalda

Inuyasha no podía estar más extrañado de verlo ahí

-hola- dijo Inuyasha soltando a su esposa -¿que haces tan temprano en la casa?

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru y el parecía que le suplicaba con los ojos que terminase de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento de no poderle gritar que ellos se amaban

_**"Cuéntale que me amaste a mi primero  
**__**Que ese amor es pasajero y no será suyo jamás..."**_

-Inuyasha...- susurro Kagome

_"no puedes dejarlo..."_ dijo una voz mas que conocida para Kagome, era Naraku

El tiempo se detuvo alrededor de la chica y Naraku se presento frente a ella

_"no puedes dejar a Inuyasha"_ le dijo Naraku

-¿¿¿porque no???- ella estaba sumamente sorprendida

_"por nuestro trato"_ asevero el

-no entiendo...

_"veo que no leíste bien el contrato..." _dijo el riendo _"si dejas a Inuyasha morirás... inmediatamente..."_

Kagome tenia cara de estupefacción ¿¿es que ni siquiera eso podía hacer??

¿¿Ni siquiera podía pasar el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida con Sesshomaru??

_"¿que decides?"_ pregunto Naraku sacándola de sus pensamientos _"¿vives con Inuyasha lo que te queda de vida o le dices que amas a Sesshomaru y mueres en los brazos de tu amado?"_

El tiempo se descongelo

_"píensalo..."_

Sesshomaru aun la miraba

_**"No se da ni cuenta que cuando la miro  
**__**Por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro  
**__**Que mi amor callado se enciende con verla  
**__**Que diera la vida para poseerla..."**_

Kagome camino hasta llegar junto a Sesshomaru y lo abrazo ante la mirada asesina de Inuyasha

_**"No se da ni cuenta que brillan mis ojos  
**__**Que tiemblo a su lado y hasta me sonrojo  
**__**Que ella es el motivo que a mi amor despierta  
**__**Que ella es mi delirio y no se da cuenta..."**_

Lo soltó y fue junto a Inuyasha, se aferro a su brazo

Sesshomaru la miraba atónito

_**"Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella  
**__**Hace que le vea igual que a una estrella  
**__**Tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad  
**__**Que espero algún día poderla alcanzar..."**_

Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle aun sabiendo que le causaría una fatal tristeza

_**"No se da ni cuenta que le he concedido  
**__**Los cálidos besos que no me ha pedido  
**__**Que en mis noches tristes desiertas de sueño  
**__**En loco deseo me siento su dueño..."**_

-muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo mientras Inuyasha no estuvo en la ciudad- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia

_**"No se da ni cuenta que ya la he gozado,  
**__**Que siempre la he amado,  
**__**Que es su alma fría la que me atormenta,  
**__**Que ve que me muero y no se da cuenta..."**_

Sesshomaru tomo su mochila

¿¿Ese era el fin??

_**"Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella  
**__**Hace que le vea igual que a una estrella  
**__**Tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad  
**__**Que creo que nunca la podré alcanzar..."**_

-adiós...- susurro al pasar junto a ella al salir del departamento

Una lagrima surco la mejilla de la chica

Solo una pero que llevaba un inmenso dolor

* * *

Por la noche Inuyasha ya dormía, ella se levanto y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche 

No podía dormir

Inuyasha había querido hacerle el amor pero ella había fingido que dormía, así que el también se dispuso a dormir

Cuando volvía a la cama vio junto a la puerta un sobre blanco con su nombre

Lo recogió y abrió, la letra era inconfundible...

Era de Sesshomaru

_"Ojalá que no puedas ni besarlo en la boca,  
Y al mirarlo a los ojos que sospeche que hay otro,  
__Que le arranca a tu vida lo que el ya no puede,  
Que le arranca a tu sangre lo que él no se atreve. _

_Ojalá que no puedas, lo que hacías conmigo,  
Cabalgando en tu vientre me quedaba dormido,  
__Y en mi boca dejaba tu tibio candor,  
Y en la tuya quedaba, mi loco sudor. _

_Ojalá que no puedas hacerle el amor cuando duermas con él,  
Ojalá que no puedas hacerle el amor, ojalá que no puedas,  
Ojalá que no puedas hacer que su piel se agigante de sueños,  
__Que se muera de ganas, que no tenga consuelo,  
Que le sangren las manos si acaricia tu piel o acaricia tu pelo... _

_Encuéntrame mañana después de la escuela en el parque que esta de camino a tu casa, estaré esperándote..._

_Deseo preguntarte algo que aun no entiendo..._

_Te ama_

_Sesshomaru"_

Kagome volvió a la cocina y quemo la nota

Después se fue a la cama

* * *

DIOS ESTE CAPITULO SI QUE ME HACE LLORAR...

USTEDES ENTENDERAN EL PORQUE, PRIMERO PORQUE NO ME GUSTA VER A SEXYMARU Y A KAGOME SEPARADOS Y SEGUNDO PORQUE YA SOLO QUEDAN CUATRO CAPIS Y ESO ME PONE TRISTE

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIS, AGRADESCO A LOS AMABLES LECTORES POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE DARLE UN VISTAZO A MI FIC, EN ESPECIAL A MIS AMIGUIS: LAH CHAN, ABRIL CHAN, ANAID HITORI, FALLEN ANGEL Y CATTU SHAN

MI MSN ES POR SI QUIEREN COMUNICARSE CONMIGO

BESOS DE CHOCOLATES RELLENOS DE FRESA

UMI


	21. CRUCIARE TORTURA

******DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LOS ATAQUES CARDIACOS QUE PUEDA OCACIONAR MI FIC PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS; CUIDADO TAMBIEN PARA LOS DIABETICOS PORQUE ENTRE LA MIEL QUE REBOZA DE MI FIC Y MIS BESOS DULCES PODRIAN TENER UNA CRISIS, PERO QUE CRISIS TAN DULCE!!! LES VA A PASAR LO MISMO QUE A MI... LOS VAN A ASEGUIR LAS HORMIGAS... JEJEJE...; PARA LOS SENTIMENTALES SIN REMEDIO MEJOR PONER A LA MANO UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES DE HOY EN ADELANTE CADA VEZ QUE LEAN MI FIC Y SE LES RECUERDA QUE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS TIENEN LEMON ASI QUE SI NO TIENEN LA EDAD O SIMPLEMENTE NO LES GUSTA SE LO PUEDEN SALTAR PERO LUEGO NO VAN A ENTENDER JEJEJE...**

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

_**"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."**_

* * *

****

**Capitulo 21: "CRUCIARE-TORTURA"**

Después del regreso de Inuyasha y la sorpresiva carta de Sesshomaru, Kagome realmente había dormido poco

Por la mañana se dirigió a la escuela en el auto con Inuyasha

-¿estas bien amor?- pregunto el chico  
-si... -susurro ella sin mirarlo

_**"Si me dejas ahora  
**__**No seré capaz de sobrevivir..."**_

Llegaban finalmente a la entrada de la escuela de la chica

-hasta la noche- le dijo el y beso brevemente sus labios

_**"Te recuerdo todavía  
**__**Con la cara desvelada  
**__**La ternura en la sonrisa  
**__**Y el verano a tus espaldas..."**_

Kagome se sentía tensa en esa situación, bajo del auto

-nos vemos- dijo ella mientras corría al interior de la escuela

Inuyasha se fue a la escuela algo contrariado

Si bien era cierto que su esposa había estado actuando extraña, no había indicios de que su hermano tuviera que ver con esa situación

Tal vez ella se comportaba de esa manera pues le reprochaba el no estar en la cena que ella tanto había planeado para celebrar sus dos meses de casados

Suspiro

_**"Todo el tiempo transcurrido  
**__**Me lastima íntimamente  
**__**Y pensar en tu regreso  
**__**Me resulta insuficiente..."**_

Ya habría otros meses para celebrar juntos, otros años...

Muchísimos años mas... pensaba el

_**"Pienso en estar contigo  
**__**Nada más que por salvarme  
**__**Y creer que sigo vivo."**_

Kagome entro rápidamente en su salón y se sentó en su banca

Detrás de ella entro su maestro y empezó a impartir la clase

La chica no hacia sino pensar en si debía o no ir a su encuentro con Sesshomaru

_**"Mis manos no pueden olvidarte  
**__**Mis ojos extrañan tu mirada  
**__**Y tu piel de azúcar en mis labios  
**__**Se vuelve salada..."**_

Si se decidía a ir

¿¿Que le diría??

_**"Es inevitable la nostalgia  
**__**Me duelen los días a tu lado  
**__**Y no me resigno a perderte..."**_

¿¿¿Como podría explicarle todo lo que había sucedido sin sonar fantasiosa???

¿¿¿Como decirle que había hecho un trato con Naraku para tener a Inuyasha y que no podía romperlo para estar con el???

_**"yo se que tu me amas  
**__**y que no quieres perderme  
**__**Ya no se que hacer mi vida  
**__**Para convencerte  
**__**Que yo te quiero más que a nadie  
**__**Siempre te querré..."**_

Todo aquello era tan difícil para ella...

Y seguramente que Sesshomaru se lo estaba pasando aun peor...

_**"Será, Que te llevaste algo de mí  
**__**El día que te fuiste,  
**__**Será, que estaba acostumbrado a ti,  
**__**Por lo que yo estoy triste..."**_

* * *

****

Ese día Sesshomaru no había ido a la Universidad

Se había quedado en casa pensando en las palabras que le diría a Kagome cuando la viera esa tarde

_**"Será, por que te he dado todo  
**__**Y yo no me quede con nada,  
**__**Será porque yo puse el alma en ti..."**_

Necesitaba las palabras exactas que le hicieran saber que a el no le importaba nada mas que estar con ella para siempre

_**"y tu jamás te enamoraste de mi..."**_

Nada importaba más que el amor que sentía por ella...

_**"No me importa lo que seas,  
**__**No me importa si has cambiado,  
**__**No me importa si eres otra,  
**__**No me importa si has pecado,  
**__**Vuelve te lo ruego por que estoy  
**__**Desesperado..."**_

Ayer apenas había ocurrido algo a lo que aun no daba crédito, ella le había abrazado y luego había vuelto al lado de su hermano

_**"**__**Necesito tu cuerpo caliente a mi lado  
**__**Para darme esa fuerza que solo tú me has dado..."**_

¿¿¿Como podía ella hacer eso si lo amaba a el???

_**"y tu jamás te enamoraste de mi  
**__**Será seguramente por eso  
**__**Por lo que ahora estoy triste..."**_

¿¿¿O es que acaso todo lo que había pasado en la ausencia de Inuyasha había sido un juego???

_**"Vuelve,  
**__**Aunque vengas de Dios sabe donde,  
**__**Aunque te hayan tocado mil manos,  
**__**Para mí es igual..."**_

No entendía el porque de herirle así nuevamente

_**"No me importa lo que has dado,  
**__**No me importa lo pasado,  
**__**Vuelve te lo imploro por que estoy  
**__**Desesperado..."**_

¿¿¿Para que darle alas que le cortaría después de un solo tajo???

_**"Ataste tú piel a mi piel  
**__**Y tu boca a mi boca,  
**__**Clavaste tu mente en la mía  
**__**Y ahora me dejas como si fuera yo  
**__**Cualquier cosa..."**_

¿¿¿Para que ofrecerle la opción de ser feliz si luego se la quitaría???

_**"Si me dejas ahora  
**__**No seré capaz de volver a sentir,  
**__**Me alejaste de todo  
**__**Y ahora dejas que me hunda en el lodo..."**_

¿¿¿Para que decirle que lo amaba si se quedaría con Inuyasha???

_**"Me cuesta tanto creer  
**__**Que no tengas corazón,  
**__**Que yo he sido en tu cadena de amor  
**__**Tan sólo un eslabón..."**_

Todas aquellas preguntas revoloteaban en la mente de Sesshomaru que no sabia cual seria la respuesta correcta a cada una de esas preguntas

Había escrito esa noche alrededor de treinta poemas en los que no se reflejaba más que la inmensa tristeza que sentía por lo ocurrido con Kagome

La única mujer que amaba...

_**"Estoy preso entre las redes de un poema.  
**__**Eres tú quien me puede ayudar o me condena,  
**__**Eres lo mejor de mi pasado.  
**__**Eres tú quien ahora me tiene enamorado.  
**__**Eres tú, sólo tú..."**_

* * *

****

Las horas pasaban lentamente mientras Kagome decidía si iría o no a ver a Sesshomaru

Quería verlo aunque fuera una vez mas, quería tenerlo cerca y poder abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba...

Aunque nadie más pudiera escucharlo...

_**"Ataste tu piel a mi piel  
**__**Y tu boca a mi boca,  
**__**Clavaste tu mente en la mía  
**__**Como una espada en la roca  
**__**Y ahora me dejas como si fuera yo  
**__**Cualquier cosa..."**_

Estaba decidido, iría a verlo aun que fuera solo para despedirse

El timbre sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo

Kagome se quedo en el salón tan solo mirando la ventana

Kagome escucho la voz de un chico le llamaba

Ella volteo

Para su sorpresa el estaba ahí parado junto a ella

Inuyasha

-¿¿¿que sucede???- pregunto ella  
-he venido a darte una maravillosa noticia- dijo el agachándose junto a la banca de la chica

Ella lo miro expectante

-me mandan en un intercambio a Yokohama- dijo el -y quiero que vengas conmigo...

Para ese punto Kagome ya era tan blanca como una hoja de papel

_**"Espera...  
**__**Aún la nave del olvido no ha partido.  
**__**No condenemos al naufragio lo vivido.  
**__**Por nuestro ayer, por nuestro amor,  
**__**Yo te lo pido..."**_

-¿¿¿cuando???- pregunto ella a media voz  
-para el fin de semana- comento el  
-¿Cuanto tiempo?- La vos de la chica estaba a punto de quebrarse  
-por poco tiempo...- aseguro Inuyasha -siete u ocho meses y luego volveremos

Kagome sintió que le faltaba el aire

Se estaba ahogando

Porque el destino le usaba de esa manera

_**"Yo siento hundirme y me estremezco  
**__**Si veo caer tus lágrimas  
**__**Yo me arrepiento del mal que haya hecho  
**__**Si veo caer tus lágrimas..."**_

No había esperanzas

Ya no vería mas a su Sesshomaru, si se iban por ocho meses su vida terminaría en Yokohama antes de que pudiera ver de nuevo a su amado, ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos lo vería

Ni siquiera para decirle adiós...

_**"Yo te consuelo te abrazo y te beso  
**__**Si veo caer tus lágrimas,  
**__**Y no quisiera ya nunca  
**__**Volver a enjugar tus lágrimas..."**_

-te veré en casa- dijo Inuyasha haciéndola volver de su trance -debo volver a la escuela  
-hasta la noche- susurro ella mientras el se marchaba

_"No!!!"_ pensaba ella _"no quiero irme y dejar de ver a Sesshomaru... quiero estar cerca de el aunque..."_

Lo pensó por otro instante

Esa era la respuesta, debía decirle todo a Sesshomaru

_**"El lenguaje mudo de tu pena  
**__**La callada voz de tu tristura  
**__**La expresión mojada de tu alma  
**__**La visible muestra de que me amas  
**__**La palabra fiel de tu amargura  
**__**Lágrimas..."**_

* * *

****

Sesshomaru llego al parque acordado con Kagome alrededor de las cuatro y quince de la tarde aun faltaban quince minutos más para que la chica saliera de la escuela

Se sentó en una banca desde la que podía verla venir

El aire soplaba fresco entre los árboles y recurrentemente movía el plateado y largo cabello del chico

Los minutos se hacían eternos mientras esperaba ver a su amada

_**"Espera.  
**__**Aún me quedan en mis manos primaveras  
**__**Para colmarte de caricias todas nuevas  
**__**Que morirían en mis manos si te fueras..."**_

Por fin la vio aparecer

Kagome se acerco a el y sin darle tiempo de levantarse se tumbo sobre sus piernas al tiempo que apoyaba su rostro en las rodillas de el

Acto reflejo, el acaricio su cabello negro y terso

-pensé que no vendrías...- dijo el sin dejar de acariciarla

Ella levanto la mirada hacia el

-debo decirte algo- dijo ella

A él eso le sonó inquietante

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Sesshomaru deslizándose hasta quedar junto a ella en el piso  
-no puedo dejar a Inuyasha...- dijo ella -porque...  
-¿¿¿porque???  
-Porque he vendido mi alma para que el se enamorara de mi- Kagome se aferro a Sesshomaru que estaba atónito ante la revelación que la chica acababa de hacerle

-no entiendo...- susurro el

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Kagome

-el día que me tire al vacío desde el techo de la escuela debí morir- miro al chico a los ojos -pero mi tristeza llamo a un ser llamado Naraku que me ofreció lo que yo en ese momento quería...- trago saliva- me ofreció que Inuyasha se enamorara de mi a cambio de mi alma...

Sesshomaru se puso en pie y se alejo de ella

-Sesshomaru...- dijo ella mientras iba tras el

El se había detenido al escuchar su nombre

-perdóname...- le susurro mientras se aferraba a ancha espalda -perdóname mi amor- recalco ella -perdóname si fui ciega y te deje ir... perdóname porque yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo pero no puedo estar a tu lado...

El chico volteo y se adentro en sus labios

Que dicha le causaba tenerla y saber que lo amaba

-aun falta algo...- dijo ella al terminar el beso  
-¿que?- pregunto el  
-le di mi alma a Naraku y el me dio a Inuyasha...- se abrazo a el - y un año de vida para estar junto a el...

Sesshomaru estaba pálido

¿¿¿Había escuchado un año???

-un año...- dijo Kagome -y después moriré...

El chico la apretó contra su pecho

La vida no podía ser tan injusta y quitársela de esa manera

-no...- dijo el -no puedes dejarme...  
-así será y no puedo hacer nada  
-cuanto tiempo... ¿¿¿cuanto queda???- le dijo el sin dejar de abrazarla  
-Al rededor de nueve meses- dijo ella con la voz quebrada  
-entonces quiero estar contigo ese tiempo- dijo el y la tomo de los hombros para mirarla -estaré contigo...

Kagome se soltó de Sesshomaru

-no podemos estar juntos- dijo ella -porque cuando firme el contrato no leí que si dejaba a Inuyasha... si le decía que amaba a otra persona moriría instantáneamente

Todo cada vez se ponía peor

-además...- la chica tenia un nudo en la garganta -Inuyasha ha sido transferido a Yokohama y me lleva con el  
-no te iras- dijo el abrazándola -no ahora que se que me amas  
-no hay otra opción- dijo ella -estando lejos no te dolerá tanto mi muerte...  
-como piensas...- Sesshomaru no sabia que decir -¿¿como piensas que no me dolerá?? Se me desencaja el alma solo de pensar que te iras y no estaré junto a ti, que morirás sin que yo pueda hacer nada y que no te veré mas que cuando Inuyasha te traiga a casa en un ataúd...

La chica beso los labios de su amado

-perdóname si soy demasiado egoísta- dijo ella después del beso -pero quiero vivir este tiempo pues tengo la esperanza de que tu hayas podido sembrar en mi la semilla que me dará un hijo, Inuyasha no pudo, antes de que el se fuera me hice una prueba y el no pudo; tal vez tu si... y si es así quiero que nazca para que se quede contigo como la prueba de que aun con todos mis errores nuestro amor sobrevivió...

Sesshomaru le extendió una carta

Ella la guardo en su mochila

-¿entonces este es el adiós?- pregunto el -¿¿¿te vas y no volverás cierto???  
-nunca me iré de ti- dijo ella acercándose a el -mientras tu me ames yo estaré contigo...  
-te amo aunque este amor me mate...- dijo el  
-yo te amo aunque se bien que no te merezco

Se abrazaron una última vez

Se besaron una última vez

Sus lágrimas se mezclaron en el infinito sentimiento que embargaba sus corazones

Y entonces ella se marcho...

_**"Era casi de mañana  
**__**Me dijiste "Hasta luego"  
**__**Te marchaste lentamente  
**__**Convirtiéndote en recuerdo..."**_

**_

* * *

_ **

T T SNIF!!! ME GUSTA MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO AUNQUE ESTE MUY TRISTE, SIEMRPE LOS QUE TOCAN LOS SENTIMENTOS SON LOS QUE MAS ME GUSTAN NO PUEDO EVITARLO, ESPERO QUE A USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS Y AMABLES LECTORES TAMBIEN LES HAYA AGRADADO Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS AL FINAL DE LA PAGINA DONDE DICE SUBMIT REVIEW DANDO CLIC EN GO :)

SALUDOS A MIS AMIGUIS, YA SABEN QUIENES

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE CON ARROZ INFLADO

UMI


	22. VIVIR Y MORIR DE AMOR

******DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LOS ATAQUES CARDIACOS QUE PUEDA OCACIONAR MI FIC PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS; CUIDADO TAMBIEN PARA LOS DIABETICOS PORQUE ENTRE LA MIEL QUE REBOZA DE MI FIC Y MIS BESOS DULCES PODRIAN TENER UNA CRISIS, PERO QUE CRISIS TAN DULCE!!! LES VA A PASAR LO MISMO QUE A MI... LOS VAN A ASEGUIR LAS HORMIGAS... JEJEJE...; PARA LOS SENTIMENTALES SIN REMEDIO MEJOR PONER A LA MANO UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES DE HOY EN ADELANTE CADA VEZ QUE LEAN MI FIC Y SE LES RECUERDA QUE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS TIENEN LEMON ASI QUE SI NO TIENEN LA EDAD O SIMPLEMENTE NO LES GUSTA SE LO PUEDEN SALTAR PERO LUEGO NO VAN A ENTENDER JEJEJE...**

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

_**"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."**_

* * *

****

**Capitulo 22: "vivir y morir de amor"**

Kagome preparaba su maleta para partir a Yokohama, Inuyasha se había ido a la escuela para arreglar los últimos asuntos antes de que partieran

_**"Hay quien dice que esto no es posible,  
**__**Que no se muere de amor…"**_

No había visto a Sesshomaru desde aquel día que se habían encontrado en el parque y ella le había confesado lo que había ocurrido con Naraku y el convenio que había firmado con el

_**"morir de amor es una agonía.  
**__**Sentir en lo más hondo al ser amado,  
**__**Soñarle en las noches y en los días.  
**__**Morir de amor… es saberlo en otros brazos..."**_

Había sido sumamente difícil dejarlo ahí en el parque después de haberle dicho que lo amaba

_**"Morir de amor… es una ola de deseos  
**__**Que crece en mi pecho día a día  
**__**Desgarrando con fuerza el alma mía  
**__**Si pasa un día y otro… y no le veo..."**_

Partir hacia Yokohama sin duda era lo más difícil que tendría que afrontar jamás...

_**"Morir de amor… por un suspiro, un aliento;  
**__**Por una suave y rápida caricia  
**__**Y así feliz dormir en la delicia  
**__**De esos momentos buscados con anhelo..."**_

El saber que Sesshomaru no estaría sosteniéndole la mano cuando el final llegara...

_**"Hoy te digo adiós  
**__**Y cerraré mis ojos,  
**__**Para no mirar atrás.  
**__**Ahí quedó mi sueño..."**_

Que no habría un beso en el que dejar su último aliento...

_**"Ya no queda nada,  
**__**solo bellos recuerdos  
**__**Hoy te digo adiós..."**_

El timbre sonó en el departamento, no podía ser Inuyasha pues acababa de marcharse, tal vez Ayame

La chica fue hacia la puerta y abrió

Increíble

_**"Yo quisiera salvar esa distancia,  
**__**Ese abismo fatal que nos divide,  
**__**Y embriagarme de amor con la fragancia  
**__**Mística y pura que tu ser despide..."**_

Era Sesshomaru

_**"Yo quisiera, en el cielo de tus brazos,  
**__**¡Beber la gloria que en tus labios tienes!  
**__**Para poder, como lo sueño a solas,  
**__**A un mismo tiempo por doquier besarte..."**_

-hola- dijo el -¿me invitas a pasar?  
-claro- dijo ella casi boquiabierta

El chico entro y ella cerro la puerta tras el

_**"Mira dentro de mi  
**__**Te veras solo a ti  
**__**En cada momento...  
**__**Tu manera de Amar  
**__**Se apodera de mí  
**__**Y de mis sentimientos..."**_

-¿te marchas hoy cierto?- pregunto el  
-Si a las 8 de la noche- comento ella sin lograr sostenerle la mirada  
-entonces he venido a tiempo- Sesshomaru tenia un semblante pálido -he venido a despedirme de ti porque el otro día en el parque no me dejaste hacerlo

_**"Ese Amor que me das  
**__**Me da vida de más  
**__**Y respiro después  
**__**porque siento que es  
**__**Amor Verdadero..."**_

Ella suspiro

_**"Me da miedo que un día tal vez  
**__**Ese Amor se desprenda de mí  
**__**Pero se que el Amor Verdadero,  
**__**Nunca piensa en el fin..."**_

-y dime ¿has leído la carta que te di ese día?- continúo el -¿¿o la has tirado a la basura??  
-¿¿como podría??- pregunto ella abrazándose frenéticamente a el -no me he atrevido a leerla... y no podría nunca deshacerme de ella  
-¿¿¿Y la anterior???- dijo el -¿¿la que decía lo de nuestra cita??  
-he debido destruirla...- una lagrima afloro a los ojos de ella -pero recuerdo casi todas las palabras escritas en ella  
-no importa- dijo el -puedo escribirte mil mas si es lo que quieres...

_**"Tal vez guardes mi libro en alguna gaveta,  
**__**Sin que nadie descubra que relata tu historia  
**__**Pues serán, simplemente, los versos de un poeta,  
**__**Tras arrancar la pagina de la dedicatoria..."**_

Kagome se soltó de Sesshomaru y fue hasta la recamara y de entre su maleta escondida entre sus ropas saco la citada carta

_**"Y pasaran los años...  
**__**Pero acaso algún día,  
**__**O acaso alguna noche que estés sola en tu lecho,  
**__**Abrirás la gaveta, como una rebeldía,  
**__**Y leerás mi libro, tal vez como un despecho..."**_

Fue de nuevo a la sala donde Sesshomaru esperaba y le entrego la carta

_**"Y brotara el perfume de una ilusión suprema  
**__**Sobre tu desencanto de esposa abandonada.  
**__**Y entonces, con orgullo, marcaras el poema  
**__**Y guardaras mi libro bajo tu almohada..."**_

-no puedo quedármela- dijo ella -aunque quiera...  
-pero...- dijo el mirándola -¿¿¿ni siquiera vas a leerla???  
-Sesshomaru... si la leo seguramente deseare quedarme contigo más de lo que lo deseo ahora...

Kagome se abrazo a el

-lo se- dijo el -y quieres vivir para saber si la vida te regala un hijo...  
-si tu- puntualizo -me regalaste un hijo...

_**"Viendo pasar las nubes  
**__**fue pasando la vida,  
**__**Y tú, como una nube,  
**__**pasaste por mi hastío.**_

_**Y se unieron entonces  
**__**tu corazón y el mio  
**__**Como se van uniendo  
**__**los bordes de una herida..."**_

Sesshomaru abrió la carta y la desdoblo

Las manos le temblaban

Comenzó a leer...

* * *

_"A mi siempre amada Kagome:_

_Te dedico este sencillo poema con la esperanza de que el refuerce en tu mente aquello que seguramente tu corazón nunca ha negado, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y es por eso que pase lo que pase nunca me iré de tu lado, aunque estemos juntos solo en los pensamientos..._

_Así como un verdor en el desierto,  
__Con sombra de palmeras y agua caritativa,  
__Quizás ser tu amor lo que me sobreviva,  
__Viviendo en un poema después que yo haya muerto._

_  
__En ese canto, cada vez mas mio,  
__Voces indiferentes repetirán mi pena,  
__Y tú has de ser entonces como un rastro en la arena,  
__Casi como una nube que pasas sobre un rió._

_Tu serás para todos una desconocida,  
__Tu, que nunca sabrás como he sabido amarte;  
__Y alguien, tal vez, te buscara en mi arte,  
__Y, al no hallarte en mi arte, te buscara en mi vida._

_Pero tú no estarás en las mujeres  
__Que alegraron un día mi tristeza de hombre:  
__Como oculte mi amor sabré ocultar tu nombre,  
__Y, al decir que te amo, nunca diré quien eres._

_Y dirán que era falsa mi pasión verdadera,  
__Que fue solo un ensueño la mujer que ame tanto;  
__O dirán que era otra la que cante en mi canto,  
__Otra, que nunca ame ni conocí siquiera_

_Y así será mi gloria lo que fue mi castigo,  
__Porque, como un verdor en el desierto,  
__Tu amor me hará vivir después que yo haya muerto,  
__Pero cuando tú mueras, yo moriré contigo..._

_Te amo y no me cansare de repetirlo, me lo diré a mi mismo aunque no pueda decírselo a nadie mas, porque Kami-sama lo sabe y si me permitió enamorarme de ti es porque no es malo este amor que siento, es un amor limpio y duradero, mas bien, eterno diría yo..._

_Cualquiera que sea la situación estaré contigo porque que nunca dejara de amarte_

_Tu Sesshomaru"_

_

* * *

_

Kagome le beso tiernamente mientras el dejaba caer la carta al piso

_**"Que suerte para mi haberte conocido.  
**__**Que suerte haberte hallado  
**__**Y que tu voz, tus manos me hicieran sentir..."**_

Mirándose a los ojos el mundo a su alrededor parecía hacerse borroso y sin sentido, como si se desvaneciera dejándolos solamente a ellos

_**"Cuando miraba**_ _**e**__**sos tus ojos oscuros,  
**__**Veía reflejado lealtad y en tus labios  
**__**La pureza..."**_

-quiero estar contigo una vez mas- le suplico ella -para recordarte estando lejos de tu cuerpo, para recordar tus caricias y tus besos...

_**"Añoro tanto tu persona  
**__**Que de tanto recordarte y no verte  
**__**Mi nostalgia sacude mi alma.  
**__**Y al recordar tú nombre  
**__**Siento el estallido de mi corazón  
**__**Que te siente dentro..."**_

Sesshomaru no podía más que cumplir sus deseos

_**"De tanto recordar tu rostro  
**__**Mis sentimientos se ahogan  
**__**En un mar bravío.  
**__**Como el ímpetu que arrastra una ola  
**__**Desde el mar adentro  
**__**Y estalla espumosa en la orilla.  
**__**Así me siento..."**_

Sus cuerpos eran uno solamente, una vez mas...

_**"Por un suspiro, un aliento  
**__**Por una suave y rápida caricia  
**__**Escapadas aquellas horas de alegría  
**__**Perdida en la quietud de una agonía,  
**__**Cuajada de llantos y lamentos..."**_

No había mañana...

No existía un hasta luego...

Lo único que quedaría seria el recuerdo...

_**"Solo el rugir de las olas  
**__**Y la brisa del mar  
**__**Eran testigo de los besos,  
**__**De las caricias íntimas..."**_

* * *

****

Después de tan ardiente entrega Sesshomaru se vistió y dio un beso a Kagome que se había levantado de la cama y se había envuelto en una sabana

Lo siguió a la puerta y recogió la carta que yacía en el piso de la sala

Se la entrego

-hasta siempre amor mio- le dijo el y la beso

_**"Quedó solo el susurro  
**__**De un adiós sin lamentos..."**_

El abrió la puerta y se marcho

-adiós...- susurro ella mirando la puerta cerrada -mi amor...

_**"Te digo adiós,  
**__**Y acaso te quiero todavía...**_

_**  
**__**Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,  
**__**Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.  
**__**No se si te ame mucho... No se si te ame poco;  
**__**Pero si se que nunca volveré a amar así.**_

_**Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,  
**__**Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidare;  
**__**Pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,  
**__**Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te ame.**_

_**Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,  
**__**Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mi  
**__**Pero te digo, adiós para toda la vida,**__**  
**__**Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti..."**_

**_

* * *

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE EL FIC ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE NO SE HAYAN GASTADO YA MUCHAS CAJAS DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES :) GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y A LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN REVIEW Y SI NO FUERA MUCHA MOLESTIA ME GUSTARIA QUE ME RECOMENDARAN CON SUS AMIGOS PARA QUE SE DIERAN UNA VUELTA POR MI FIC, DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS..._**

SALUDOS ESPECIALES PARA LAH-CHAN, ABRIL-CHAN (LA DE OJALA QUE NO PUEDAS ES UNA CANCION PERO NO ME ACUERDO QUEIN LA CANTA ORIGINALMENTE PUES YO LA ESCUCHE EN UN CONCURSO DE CANTO Y ME GUSTO MUCHO LA CANTA KIKA EDGAR), ANAID HITORI, FALLEN ANGEL, CATTU SHAN, SONIA SANDRIA Y LADY DILA(YA VEZ QUE NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE? QUE BUENO QUE AUNQUE FUERA POR CURIOSIDAD HAYAS ENTRADO A MI FIC Y TE HAYA GUSTADO; Y SI, ESTUDIO LITERATURA, ACASO SE NOTA TANTO?)

JEJEJE...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y PUES ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL

BESOS DE COOKIES AND CREAM

UMI


	23. LA VERDAD OCULTA EN MI

******DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LOS ATAQUES CARDIACOS QUE PUEDA OCACIONAR MI FIC PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS; CUIDADO TAMBIEN PARA LOS DIABETICOS PORQUE ENTRE LA MIEL QUE REBOZA DE MI FIC Y MIS BESOS DULCES PODRIAN TENER UNA CRISIS, PERO QUE CRISIS TAN DULCE!!! LES VA A PASAR LO MISMO QUE A MI... LOS VAN A ASEGUIR LAS HORMIGAS... JEJEJE...; PARA LOS SENTIMENTALES SIN REMEDIO MEJOR PONER A LA MANO UNA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS DESECHABLES DE HOY EN ADELANTE CADA VEZ QUE LEAN MI FIC Y SE LES RECUERDA QUE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS TIENEN LEMON ASI QUE SI NO TIENEN LA EDAD O SIMPLEMENTE NO LES GUSTA SE LO PUEDEN SALTAR PERO LUEGO NO VAN A ENTENDER JEJEJE...**

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

_**"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."**_

* * *

****

**Capitulo 23: "La verdad oculta en mi"**

Kagome caminaba entre los rayos rojizos de la tarde con rumbo a su casa

_**"canción de un fondo que sólo sospecho;  
**__**Cuando veo tu forma, tu frente serena,  
**__**Piedra luciente en que mis besos destellan,  
**__**Como esas rocas que reflejan un sol que nunca se hunde..."**_

Yokohama se le hacia una ciudad fría

Desde que había llegado no había hecho un solo amigo, así que todos los días caminaba sola a casa

_**"Siento el mundo rodar bajo mis pies,  
**__**Rodar ligero con siempre capacidad de estrella,  
**__**Con esa alegre generosidad del lucero  
**__**Que ni siquiera pide un mar en que doblarse..."**_

Inuyasha se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la escuela con lo de los entrenamientos de Kendo y esas cosas, tan solo lo veía por las noches

Saco un llavero de su bolsa, un corazón rosa que le había regalado su amiga Ayame antes de partir con rumbo a Yokohama, en el colgaban tres llaves, uso una de ellas para abrir la puerta

Entro en el departamento

Era demasiado grande para tan solo ellos dos

Dejo su mochila sobre el sofá y se sentó en la sala que prácticamente se encontraba en penumbras

_**"Todo es sorpresa. El mundo destellando  
**__**Siente que un mar de pronto está desnudo,  
**__**Que es ese pecho enfebrecido y ávido  
**__**Que sólo pide el brillo de la luz..."**_

Sentía un gran vacío y soledad en aquel lugar y en ella misma

_**"cuando miro a tus ojos,  
**__**Profunda muerte o vida  
**__**Que me llama..."**_

Extrañaba Tokio...

Extrañaba a Sesshomaru...

_**"Cuando acerco mis labios a esa música incierta,  
**__**A ese rumor de los siempre juvenil,  
**__**Del ardor de la tierra que canta entre lo verde,  
**__**Cuerpo que húmedo siempre resbalaría  
**__**Como un amor feliz que escapa y vuelve..."**_

Inuyasha estaba ahí con ella pero no dejaba que el la tocara, sentía que si lo hacia seria como traicionar el amor de Sesshomaru

_**"Cuando contemplo tu cuerpo extendido  
**__**Como un río que nunca acaba de pasar,  
**__**Como un claro espejo donde cantan las aves,  
**__**Donde es un gozo sentir el día cómo amanece..."**_

Habían pasado dos meses desde que se habían marchado...

Dos meses desde que se había apartado de Sesshomaru...

_**"Perdonadme: he dormido.  
**__**Y dormir no es vivir  
**__**Vivir no es suspirar o presentir  
**__**Palabras que aún nos vivan.  
**__**¿Vivir en ellas? Las palabras mueren.  
**__**Bellas son al sonar, mas nunca duran..."**_

Dos meses desde que estaba completamente muerta...

_**"Así esta noche clara  
**__**Con tu pincel de luz cierra tus ojos.  
**__**Duerme, La noche es larga, pero ya ha pasado..."**_

La noche anterior Inuyasha había intentado estar con ella, hacerle el amor, pero ella había entrado en un pánico tal que se había desmayado, el chico la había despertado en la mañana y le había dicho que mejor se quedara en casa si estaba enferma

Pero Kagome decidió ir a la escuela

¿A que se quedaba en casa?

Era un tanto más entretenido ir a la escuela, salir, caminar...

_**"Te espero cuando la noche se haga día,  
**__**No creo que vengas, lo sé,  
**__**Sé que no vendrás.  
**__**Sé que las noches son más frías,  
**__**Sé que ya no estás..."**_

De pronto Kagome sintió nauseas y corrió al baño

Un rato después salio algo mas aliviada después de haberse enjuagado la boca y cepillado los dientes

Fue a la recamara y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba ahí, se observo detenidamente, a detalle...

_**"Creo saber todo de ti.  
**__**Sé que el día de pronto se te hace noche:  
**__**Sé que sueñas con mi amor,  
**__**Pero no lo dices..."**_

¿¿Podría ser que Kami-sama había escuchado sus ruegos??

¿¿Estaba embarazada??

¿¿De Sesshomaru...??

_**"Te espero cuando miremos al cielo de noche:  
**__**Tu allá, yo aquí, añorando aquellos días  
**__**En los que un beso marcó la despedida,  
**__**Quizás por el resto de nuestras vidas..."**_

Rápidamente tomo su cartera y tras dejarle a Inuyasha una nota salio de la casa

* * *

Llego a la clínica y pidió que le hicieran la prueba de embarazo

Una enfermera la atendió

Kagome estaba desconcertada

Si estaba embarazada era una gran felicidad porque sabia que el bebe seria de Sesshomaru, pero no sabia que le diría a Inuyasha

_**"Mis disculpas por sentir así,  
**__**Nunca mi intención ha sido ofenderte.  
**__**Nunca soñé con quererte,  
**__**Ni con sentirme así. **_

_**Mi aire se acaba como agua en el desierto.  
**__**Mi vida se acorta pues no te llevo dentro.  
**__**Mi esperanza de vivir eres tú,  
**__**Y no estoy allí..."**_

Cuando llego a casa Inuyasha la esperaba

-¿a donde fuiste?- le pregunto el

Sabía que no debía mentirle

-fui a la clínica- dijo ella dejando su cartera -para hacerme la prueba de embarazo

Inuyasha estaba atónito

Tal vez era por eso que no había permitido que la tocara, pues sospechaba que estaba embarazada y no quería que el lastimara al bebe con algún movimiento brusco

-¿¿y que te han dicho??- el tono en la voz de Inuyasha denotaba intriga  
-me entregan el resultado mañana- dijo ella  
-quiero ir contigo a buscar el resultado- dijo el  
-esta bien...- susurro ella -mañana después de la escuela

Era tarde así que se fueron a dormir

El chico se durmió casi al instante, pero ella se quedo pensando

_**"¿Por qué no estoy allí?, te preguntarás,  
**__**¿Por qué no he tomado ese bus que me llevaría a ti?  
**__**Porque el mundo que llevo aquí no me permite estar allí.  
**__**Porque todas las noches me torturo pensando en ti.  
**__**¿Por qué no solo me olvido de ti?  
**__**¿Por qué no vivo solo así?  
**__**¿Por qué no solo...?"**_

¿¿¿Es que era tanto el deseo de Inuyasha de tener un hijo que no se daría cuenta de que no era suyo???

* * *

Al día siguiente Inuyasha esperaba impaciente a Kagome a las puertas de la escuela

Fueron juntos a la clínica, entraron al consultorio de un doctor que era quien les diría el resultado de la prueba

-pues bien- dijo el doctor  
-esta embarazada mi esposa- pregunto impaciente Inuyasha

El medico sonrió

-así es- contesto -van a ser padres

Kagome estaba helada

Le había venido a la mente una posibilidad que le detenía el corazón

_**"Si la esmeralda se opacara,  
**__**Si el oro perdiera su color,  
**__**Entonces, se acabaría  
**__**Nuestro amor..."**_

¿Y si el tiempo que le quedaba no era suficiente para que su bebe naciera?

-¿¿¿en cuanto tiempo???- pregunto Inuyasha emocionado  
-entre seis y siete meses- contesto el doctor  
-Gracias- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

Kagome imito a su esposo e hizo una reverencia

-debe venir a su revisión cada mes- comento el doctor  
-gracias- dijo ella

Se fueron a casa

La chica pensaba en si debía decirle a Sesshomaru de su estado, si su bebe llegaría a nacer, si podría abrazar al fruto de su amor con Sesshomaru antes de morir...

_**"Si el mundo no girara  
**__**O el tiempo no existiese,  
**__**Entonces, Jamás morirías  
**__**Tampoco nuestro amor... "**_

Inuyasha se fue a su entrenamiento de Kendo tras dejar a Kagome en casa

Ella noto que entre las cartas había una que era para ella

_**"pero el tiempo no es necesario  
**__**Nuestro amor es eterno  
**__**No necesitamos del sol  
**__**De la luna o los astros  
**__**Para seguir amándonos... "**_

Era de Ayame

Abrió el sobre y para su sorpresa lo que había en el interior no era sino otra carta un poco mas pequeña

Abrió el segundo sobre

* * *

_"Mi siempre amada Kagome:_

_Abusando de la confianza y la amistad de nuestra apreciada Ayame la he convencido de que te envié esta carta con la esperanza de que al menos de esta manera pueda decirte que estos dos meses sin ti han sido los más dolorosos y difíciles de toda mi vida_

_Extraño tu sonrisa y tu mirada, extraño compartir nuestros recuerdos hasta volverlos uno solo, extraño tus besos y el calor de tu cuerpo..._

_No ha habido otra para mi más que tú, ninguna antes y ninguna después..._

_Así que mis poemas siguen y seguirán siendo por siempre exclusivamente para ti..._

_Tú no estarás. Ya no...  
__En la última tarde tu mirada tenía  
__Un dolor de jardines descuidados,  
__Una luz huidiza y un corazón astillado  
__Llevabas un temblor de naufragio  
__Y una venda en los ojos._

_El temblor también es una forma de mirar.  
__Y tú temblabas mientras tu luz caía.  
__Crepitar es caer pero hacia dentro...  
__Perdido en las aduanas del corazón.  
__Supe que te morías por tus ojos._

_Esos ojos que eran con olor a madera,  
__Párpados de cobre como cofres de lluvia  
__Que se abrían con lástima._

_A veces el pensamiento  
__Se ensombrece de pronto  
__Y declina el mundo aún más deprisa  
__Y nos sobreviene una noche destemplada,  
__Una herida negra..._

_Sé que me buscaste  
__En esa larga noche de imperdibles sin rumbo,  
__En el instante mismo en que tu cuerpo  
__Se astilló para siempre..._

_No te molestes con Ayame por favor y descuida que no le he dicho nada de lo nuestro aunque se bien que lo sospecha, pero aun así ha accedido a ayudarme puedes contestarme si así lo deseas, yo seguiré escribiendo versos para ti..._

_El que te amara siempre_

_Tu Sesshomaru"_

* * *

Kagome estaba envuelta en lágrimas

_**"Si la vida fuera otra  
**__**Y la muerte llegase  
**__**Entonces, te amaría  
**__**Hoy, mañana...  
**__**Por siempre...  
**__**Todavía. "**_

No se merecía el amor de Sesshomaru, como se podía amar de la manera de la que el lo hacia, sin restricciones, sin prisas, sin ganas de dejar de amar nunca...

_**"tocar el cielo,  
**__**Es poner una caricia  
**__**Sobre un cuerpo humano"**_

Tomo una hoja de papel y escribió en ella

_**"Yo soy la que os escribe.  
**__**La lámpara que arde.  
**__**La boca movediza que os senda con su luz,  
**__**Que os conduce a la sombra,  
**__**Que os aguarda y os hunde..."**_

Doblo la hoja y la metió en un sobre, pego algunas estampillas que tenia en un cajón

Tras escribir el destinatario salio a la calle, en la esquina había un buzón de servicio Express

Lo deposito y volvió a casa

* * *

HOLA Y GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE POR LOS REVIEWS LES RECUERDOS QUE ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO Y EL PROXIMO QUE PUBLIQUE SERA EL DESL FINAL MAS UN EPILOGO

COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS A MIS AMIGUIS, LES MANDO BESOS DE CHOCOLATE

UMI


	24. AMOR FATAL

**ESPEJO RETROVISOR**

**POR UMI5584**

_**"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en él pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 24: "AMOR FATAL"**

Sesshomaru llego a casa después de un arduo día de ensayo en la escuela de teatro

Su grupo presentaría una obra en su escuela como proyecto para que se den a conocer como nuevos valores del teatro

Era extenuante pues tenían que ensayar además de tomar sus clases sumándole también lo mal que había quedado después de la partida de Kagome

Tomo las cartas que había sacado del buzón y las dejo sobre la barra de la cocina; se preparo un licuado y luego volvió a la barra para revisar la correspondencia

La mayoría eran cuentas o promocionales pero había una que venia en un sobre azul cielo, le llamo la atención la hermosa caligrafía en la que se dejaba ver su nombre

"_**Todo trabajo es nuevo ahora;  
**__**Es nueva ahora tu palabra  
**__**En cada ocasión que me designa..."**_

El corazón le dio un vuelco imaginando de donde, mejor dicho, de quien provenía esa carta

Con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre sacando de su interior una delicada hoja azul algo perfumada

Leyó...

_"A mi único amor, Sesshomaru:_

_Me ha causado gran felicidad la llegada de tu carta pues me ha dado una luz en estos días de absoluta tristeza lejos de tí, sin embargo también me causa consternación pues pudo haber caído en manos de Inuyasha y ya conoces la naturaleza de nuestra situación la cual es solamente culpa mía_

_Tu carta no ha podido llegar en un momento mas oportuno pues hoy después de dos meses fuera de Tokio el médico me ha dicho que espero un bebe..."_

Sesshomaru sintió que le faltaba el aire

¿Era suyo, cierto?

Un hijo creciendo dentro del delicado cuerpo de su amada Kagome, pero...

¿Que había dicho Inuyasha?

¿Ella le había dicho que no era de el sino suyo?

Continuó leyendo

_"Inuyasha me ha acompañado ha recibir los resultados y me ha sorprendido pues creo que piensa que es suyo; perdóname... pero no he tenido el valor para decirle que no lo es_

_Si de algo te sirve estoy completa y absolutamente segura de que es tuyo, además desde la ultima vez que me hiciste el amor Inuyasha no me ha tocado..."_

Sesshomaru suspiro

Era lógico que no le hubiera dicho a Inuyasha y que el pensara que era suyo, además le alegraba que en ella siguieran viviendo eternamente sus besos y sus caricias

"_**Que el amor sea con nosotros,  
**__**Errantes en círculos perpetuos  
**__**Donde todo empieza en cada punto..."**_

Al intentar seguir leyendo noto que la tinta en las siguientes líneas se corría un poco, seguramente por las lágrimas de Kagome

_"Lo que me preocupa es no tener tiempo suficiente para que nuestro hijo nazca, quiero verlo aunque sea un instante y poder abrazarlo para después entregártelo para que sea tu luz como para mi lo es tu amor_

_Te pido por favor que no vengas a Yokohama por nuestro bien y el de nuestro hijo, seguiré escribiéndote y espero que ti sigas haciendo versos para mí_

_No te enamores de alguien más porque yo te amo_

_Kagome"_

Adjunta a la carta venia una fotografía en la que solo se veía su rostro, su larga cabellera negra era agitada por el viento mientras en sus ojos podía leerse el enigma mismo que ocupaba su sonrisa

Puso la fotografía en un marco y la llevo a la mesa de noche junto a su cama

Después de darle un beso a la imagen se acostó a dormir

"_**Ya morir sin arrepentimiento  
**__**Es mi esperanza, y te lo digo  
**__**Porque al fin te conozco;  
**__**Que si he perdido muchas cosas,  
**__**Pude pagar con sobreprecio  
**__**Las pocas que me fueron dadas..."**_

* * *

****

Kagome estaba en su habitación y leía la última carta de Sesshomaru que había llegado, con esta eran ya doce cartas en los cuatro meses que habían pasado desde la primera que había recibido

Ahora Kagome tenía seis meses de embarazo

Su vientre había crecido considerablemente para su delgada y frágil figura

Tras las últimas líneas:

_"...Te amo dulce tormento de mi corazón, mi único e inolvidable amor_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Tu Sesshomaru"_

Kagome guardo en un cofre de madera bajo llave la carta junto con las otras

Solo ella podía abrir el escondite de las atesoradas palabras de su amante

"_**todos sabrán que estoy quemado,  
**__**Ninguno sabrá que por tus llamas..."**_

Se dirigió a la recamara destinada para el bebe

La chica se aproximo a la cuna ahora vacía, toco el móvil de ositos que estaba sobre ella

Una melancólica canción de cuna se escucho llenando el silencio con sus notas

Kagome cerro los ojos y respiro hondo

Sabia que tal vez no habría tiempo para ver a su bebe

Que tal vez este no nacería...

Lo único que podía hacer era pedirle a Kami-sama para que ese ser inocente pudiera ser luz cuando la vida de su madre se extinguiera, que fuera esperanza y amor para su padre en una plegaria de total entrega

Una lagrima surco el rostro de la joven madre al tiempo que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro suavemente, discretamente seco aquella lagrima mientras volteaba, no había sorpresa, no podía ser otro que Inuyasha

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba en casa, solitario en su cuarto se miraba en el espejo, apenas podía creer que seria Xin en la obra que presentarían en la universidad

Ese era el rol principal

Aquel personaje le iba a la perfección...

Xin estaba enamorado de Dropadi, una bella doncella que le había robado el corazón desde sus años mozos y ahora casada con otro le había confesado que le amaba y sostenían un tórrido romance a espaldas del mundo entero

"_**En préstamo te das; prestada  
**__**Te volviste a mí por este instante..."**_

La historia de su vida...

"_**Desmañanado, sin mañana;  
**__**Pero sin ayer, desayerado  
**__**También. Por puro gusto ahora,  
**__**No por necesidad, te nombro..."**_

Tomo una hoja y comenzó a escribirle a su amada Kagome contándole lo ocurrido desde la ultima vez que le escribió

Las palabras parecían surgir más fácilmente cuando se trataba de escribirla a ella

Añoraba el momento de volver a verla...

"_**Si estuvieras aquí de nuevo  
**__**A la mitad fugaz del canto.  
**__**Si solamente te alcanzara..."**_

No le eran suficientes las fotografías que ella le enviaba, la ultima de ellas era una en la que se podía ver su ya abultado vientre y con la cual se había vuelto casi loco por las ganas de tocar su vientre por lo menos una vez

Termino de escribir y metió la hoja en un sobre y luego en otro sobre membretado por Ayame

Tomo su chaqueta y salio de casa para depositarla en el buzón de correo Express

"_**Se sabrá de ti porque yo quiero  
**__**Hoy escribir, y aquí, tu nombre;  
**__**Es lo de menos..."**_

* * *

****

Dos meses y siete cartas más habían pasado ya por la vida de Kagome

Inuyasha casi nunca estaba en casa entre la escuela y el Kendo

A la chica le hacían falta algunas semanas para dar a luz según su medico, lo que el no sabia es que a ella le quedaba probablemente el mismo tiempo para morir

En sus manos llevaba la última carta que había llegado de Tokio

* * *

_"Kagome, mi amor:_

_Esta carta es un poco mas corta que las anteriores que te he escrito, en esta no hay anécdotas ni preocupaciones ni sueños ni siquiera poemas..._

_Tan solo quiero que el simple deseo que va acompañando esta misiva sea cumplido aunque tal vez no sea posible. Adjuntos van dos boletos para la función de estreno de la obra que ha montado la universidad y en la cual participo interpretando el papel principal; con todo mi corazón deseo verte en el publico ese día, aunque sea con Inuyasha_

_Deseo verte una vez más, deseo tus labios, tus manos, tu corazón, tu amor, todo de ti... Rezo a Kami-sama para que te ponga en mi camino una vez más antes de que tu convenio con Naraku se cumpla y te aleje de mi lado_

_En dos semanas es la fecha del estreno_

_Te amo en la vida, en la muerte y mucho después..._

_Sesshomaru"_

* * *

Kagome miró los boletos mientras Inuyasha entraba en la casa

La chica guardo entre sus ropas la carta

-me acaban de entregar esto- dijo ella dándole los boletos -son de Sesshomaru...  
-¿el estuvo aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha  
-no- contesto ella -me los trajo un mensajero junto con una nota en la que tu hermano nos invita a la obra en Tokio  
-no podemos ir...-dijo él  
-quiero ir- dijo ella mirándolo con esos ojos tiernos que lo desarmaban  
-bueno...  
-onegai...- insistió Kagome, tomó la mano de Inuyasha y la puso en su vientre -por él...

Ella sabia que no se negaría

-esta bien- dijo él -pero tendremos que ir en coche  
-por mi no hay problema- dijo ella y beso su mejilla

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba en su camerino, los nervios lo estaban matando

Y la duda también...

"_**Ausencia sin olvido,  
**__**Tiempo sin olvido.  
**__**Y no sirvo, y no me tapa  
**__**Ya ni la tristeza..."**_

No sabia si Kagome había logrado convencer a Inuyasha de ir a Tokio para ver la obra, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que el bebe estaba por nacer cualquier día de esos

Escucho a lo lejos la tercera llamada

Era hora...

Salió de su camerino con rumbo al escenario.

* * *

El telón se abrió y las luces del escenario se encendieron

Era de noche y una chica estaba sentada a las afueras de su balcón, Sesshomaru escaló por una jardinera hasta llegar junto a ella

-¡¡¡Xin!!!- exclamó ella -¿que haces aquí? Si mi padre te ve te matará...  
-no- dijo el -nadie me apartará de tu lado mi dulce Dropadi...- la abrazó  
-pero voy a casarme con Camulus- dijo ella -además es tu primo- se soltó de su abrazo  
-pero tu me amas- argumentó él  
-lo siento...- dijo ella a media voz y entró en la casa cerrando la ventana tras ella

En el público Kagome había sentido un escalofrío y una lagrima rodando por su mejilla

Sesshomaru bajo del balcón y desapareció en las penumbras del escenario

Las escenas siguieron pasando entre luchas, traiciones, abrazos y mucha emoción; además de un espectacular beso entre Dropadi y Xin con el que Kagome no podía más que sentirse celosa pues Dropadi no era otra que Kagura

-te amo- dijo Dropadi a Xin -te amo mas que a mi vida pero no puedo ser para ti...  
-no digas eso- la abrazó -si lo quieres entonces puedes ser mía, sólo mía, escapemos... vayamos lejos...  
-no puedo- dijo ella entre lágrimas -estoy esperando un hijo de Camulus

Dropadi se fue corriendo

Sesshomaru camino hasta el proscenio, donde el escenario esta mas cerca del público

Las luces del escenario se volvieron rojas y un tenue seguidor se posó sobre Sesshomaru, el chico miraba las butacas en silencio

"_**Bajo el mal trata de los años,  
**__**Te pruebo tus palabras  
**__**Con boca perversa, y no me importa  
**__**Que me mires llorando. Y callo  
**__**Y me amarro para no buscarte..."**_

-¡¡¡Que cruel es el destino!!!- exclamó -que malvado que te aleja de mí aun sabiendo que nuestros corazones se entrelazan en un solo amor

Posó las manos sobre su pecho

-me duele...- continuó -me duele cada vez que no te veo mi dulce Dropadi, cada vez que no te abrazo y no te beso, cada vez que pienso que estas en brazos de otro...

Fue entonces cuando vio aquel rostro, el de su amada Kagome que las lagrimas ocupaban ya

"_**Y podré encontrarte, por decirte  
**__**Que no volverás, que espero siempre..."**_

-eres tú...- dijo mirándola profundamente -Dropadi, mi inolvidable amor fatal... sin ti no puedo seguir viviendo... ¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!!- gritó cayendo de rodillas al piso, sacó de entre sus ropas una navaja la cual enterró en su pecho y mientras se desvanecía las luces del escenario dejando todo en penumbras

En la obscuridad se oyó la voz de Xin, la voz de Sesshomaru...

**"este sentimiento irá tras de ti, aunque de nuevo intentes escapar, porque se que no tiene fin..."**

Un haz de luz ilumino a Dropadi en el centro del escenario abrazando un féretro

**"y este amor también te matara..." **la voz de Sesshomaru parecía quebrarse**"para mi fuiste, Dropadi, un inolvidable amor fatal..."**

Y entonces cayó el telón final

La gente se puso de pie ovacionando al grupo de teatro

Kagome no pudo levantarse, se sentía exhausta y dolorosamente triste

Era ella...

Dropadi era ella...

"_**tu amor fatal..."**_

* * *

****

Cuando Sesshomaru salio al lobby del teatro la gente se arremolinó a felicitarlo, sin embargo él buscaba a alguien en especial...

Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku y Kikio estaban casi en la salida

-hola- dijo Sesshomaru llegando hasta ellos -me alegra que pudieran venir  
-gracias por los boletos- comentó Miroku  
-no es nada- dijo apenado -¿y ustedes como han estado?- pregunto a Inuyasha  
-bien- contestó su hermano- esperando...- dijo al tiempo que miraba a Kagome  
-nos marchamos- comentaron Ayame y Kouga  
-nosotros también- dijo Miroku tomando la mano de Kikio  
-hasta pronto- dijeron los tres restantes

Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome

-¿a donde irán?- preguntó Sesshomaru  
-a un hotel- dijo Inuyasha  
-¿porque no vienen a casa?- dijo el mayor  
-esta bien...- contesto su interlocutor

Se marcharon

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en la sala junto a la tenue luz de una lámpara

Inuyasha estaba profundamente dormido pero ella no lograba conciliar el sueño

Entre las sombras notó que Sesshomaru la observaba

-¿¿ocurre algo??- preguntó él  
-no- dijo ella

Él se aproximó arrodillándose ante ella y apoyó su rostro en su vientre, el bebe se movió

-te quiero pequeño- dijo él -igual que a tu mamá

Una lágrima de Sesshomaru mojó las ropas de Kagome, se pusieron de pie fundiéndose en un efusivo abrazo

"_**Son olor de lluvia tus cabellos.  
**__**Nocturna memoria del estío..."**_

-perdóname- le dijo ella -porque yo soy tu Dropadi...  
-no importa -dijo él -porque igual te amaré  
-no lo lograré- dijo Kagome sin soltarlo -no podré hacer nacer a nuestro hijo  
-¿¿cuando vence el plazo??  
-Mañana...  
-no...- Sesshomaru abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a Kagome  
-Sesshomaru...- susurró ella -me duele... mucho...

Kagome se tocaba el vientre

-quédate aquí iré por Inuyasha- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá

Ella lo tomo de la camisa deteniéndolo, se miraron un instante y lo besó

Él le correspondió

¡¡¡Oh Kami!!! Hacía tanto desde la última vez que se habían besado...

Cuando ella lo dejó ir se dirigió a despertar a Inuyasha

* * *

En el hospital los hermanos estaban nerviosos aunque Sesshomaru aparentaba calma; al medio día después de nueve horas de haber llegado Kagome había traído al mundo a una hermosa bebita, Inuyasha llevó a la niña al cuarto donde estaba Kagome y se la entregó

Luego la enfermera lo llamó y salió de la habitación dejando solos a Sesshomaru, Kagome y la niña

-¿me dejas cargarla?- preguntó él  
-claro- dijo ella y se la entregó

Sesshomaru besó a la mujer, a la única que amaba...

"_**Amar es una angustia, una pregunta,  
**__**Una suspensa y luminosa duda;  
**__**Es un querer saber todo lo tuyo  
**__**Y a la vez un temor de al fin saberlo..."**_

Algunos instantes después de que el beso entre los dos terminó entró Inuyasha quien pidió a Sesshomaru que le entregará a la niña

-la llevaré para que la revisen- comento Inuyasha -la traeré cuando terminen

Dicho esto salió de la habitación

-¿vas a decirle?- pregunto Sesshomaru a la chica -¿vas a decirle que yo soy su padre?  
-debo hacerlo- dijo ella -para que pueda quedarse contigo

Sesshomaru se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y tomó su mano

"_**Amar es reconstruir, cuando te alejas,  
**__**Tus pasos, tus silencios, tus palabras,  
**__**Y pretender seguir tu pensamiento  
**__**Cuando a mi lado, al fin inmóvil, callas..."**_

-¿cuanto tiempo nos queda mi amor?- dijo llevando la blanca mano de Kagome a su mejilla -¿cuanto?  
-algunas hora-s dijo ella -hasta el atardecer  
-cuando se oculte el sol... -susurró él  
-moriré...- completó ella

Kagome sacó de entre sus ropas el dije de corazón que Sesshomaru le había regalado

-quiero que se lo pongas a nuestra hija- dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas -para que sepa que sus padres se amaron hasta el final...

"_**Quizás viví una vez,  
**__**Acaso tú inmortal sabes ser..."**_

Sesshomaru secó una lágrima que adornaba su pálida mejilla

Ella...

Su Kagome se le moría sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto

El chico apoyó su rostro en el colchón de la cama de hospital y Kagome poso su mano en la larga cabellera de él

"_**Amar es escuchar sobre tu pecho,  
**__**Hasta colmar la oreja codiciosa,  
**__**El rumor de tu sangre y la marea  
**__**De tu respiración acompasada..."**_

Al arrullo del silencio ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos

* * *

-¡¡¡estamos de regreso!!!- Dijo Inuyasha entrando en la habitación

Sesshomaru y Kagome despertaron sobresaltados

-hemos tardado pero esta linda niña esta totalmente sana según los doctores- dijo mirando a su esposa

La chica miró a Sesshomaru, este se acerco a Inuyasha y puso la gargantilla de Kagome a su hija

-Kagome me ha pedido que le ponga esto- dijo Sesshomaru ante la mirada expectativa de su hermano

Inuyasha entregó la niña a Kagome

-¿que hora es?- pregunto la chica  
-veamos...- Inuyasha miró su reloj -las cinco de la tarde

Sesshomaru y Kagome se miraron estupefactos

-Inuyasha...- dijo ella haciendo que él la mirara

A espaldas del chico Sesshomaru movió la cabeza negativamente

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y depositó un beso en su frente

-yo...- dijo ella con voz temblorosa -yo amo a Sesshomaru...- miró a Inuyasha -perdóname...

No podía decirse a ciencia cierta a quien de los dos hermanos pedía perdón

Se levantó de la cama y fue a los brazos de su amado Sesshomaru, se abrazo a él lo más fuerte que pudo

-Naraku esta aquí...- le susurró ella al oído -si voy a morir, quiero hacerlo en tus brazos...

"_**Amar es una envidia verde y muda,  
**__**Una sutil y lúcida avaricia..."**_

Kagome miró a su esposo

-Inuyasha...- susurró -yo amo a Sesshomaru...  
-pero...- dijo Sesshomaru interrumpiéndola -pero esa bebe es tu hija  
-Daikoku- dijo ella -es tu hija y no podemos arrebatártela...

Inuyasha miró a la niña

-¿como saber que no me mientes?- preguntó él  
-no miento- dijo ella convencida -mi corazón pertenece a Sesshomaru pero mi cuerpo... fue sólo tuyo...

"_**Amar es no dormir cuando en mi lecho  
**__**Sueñas entre mis brazos que te ciñen,  
**__**Y odiar el sueño en que, bajo tu frente,  
**__**Acaso en otros brazos te abandonas..."**_

Obviamente mentía

-es cierto...- dijo su hermano

Ambos mentían

-¿como puedo creerles?- pregunto Inuyasha -¿como...?  
-debes creer en tu corazón y en lo que te hace sentir Daikoku...- dijo Kagome

Inuyasha miró una vez más a Daikoku

"_**amar es también cerrar los ojos,  
**__**Dejar que el sueño invada nuestro cuerpo  
**__**Como un río de olvido..."**_

No podía negar ese gran amor que nacía de su corazón para ella

-perdóname...- dijo Kagome y se desvaneció en los brazos de Sesshomaru  
-Kagome...- susurró Inuyasha  
-¡¡¡Kagome!!!- gritó Sesshomaru -¡¡¡Kagome despierta!!!

Sesshomaru miro por la ventana y vio que el sol casi se ocultaba

Se acerco al rostro de la chica

-te amo...- fue el último suspiro de Kagome

"_**Amar es absorber tu joven savia  
**__**Y juntar nuestras bocas en un cauce  
**__**Hasta que de la brisa de tu aliento  
**__**Se impregnen para siempre mis entrañas..."**_

Y un beso fue su último aliento...

"_**Amar es provocar el dulce instante  
**__**En que tus labios buscan los míos..."**_

Un último aliento compartido con su Sesshomaru

"_**Porque amar es una sed infinita..."**_

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estrechaba a Daikoku contra su pecho

"_**Oigo mi corazón latir sangrando..."**_

Kagome estaba muerta

"_**Ya el olor del panteón me llega  
**__**Revuelto con tu olor de limas:  
**__**Así, algo tuyo me trastorna  
**__**Hasta la paz del camposanto..."**_

Así que Sesshomaru la depositó en la cama; salió de la habitación y subió a la azotea del hospital

-¡¡¡Naraku!!!- gritaba -¡¡¡¡Naraku!!!! Sal de una vez que quiero hacer un trato contigo  
-¿que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Naraku algo prepotente  
-quiero que ella viva...  
-no puedo regresarle la vida porque ella ya estaba muerta...- Naraku sonrió  
-entonces... permítele ser perdonada por suicidarse... permítele ir al cielo...- dijo Sesshomaru  
-¿a cambio de que? -pregunto el interlocutor  
-te doy los años que me quedan de vida- dijo el chico -ahora mismo...  
-mmm...- Naraku se rascaba la barbilla -50 años es lo que te falta por vivir -dijo -¿me los darás tan solo para que ella sea perdonada¿Porque mejor no vives para ver crecer a tu hija?  
-ya tiene quien cuide de ella, tiene un padre amoroso...- Sesshomaru miro despectivamente a Naraku -¿¿¿tenemos un trato???  
-¿sabes que tal vez nunca te encuentres con ella, verdad?- dijo aquel ser  
-no importa -Sesshomaru sonrió -confió en que nos amaremos a pesar de todo...  
-acércate al borde- dijo Naraku -firma- un pergamino y una pluma aparecieron frente a Sesshomaru

El chico firmó

Naraku se acercó a Sesshomaru y literalmente le absorbió la vida.

El cuerpo sin vida del chico cayó al vacío mientras su alma subió al cielo

"_**Algo caía en el silencio.  
**__**Mi última palabra fue: AMOR..."**_

* * *

****

Inuyasha llevaba en brazos a Daikoku mientras miraba las recién cerradas tumbas de su esposa y hermano.

"_**Muerte como el puñado de arena,  
**__**Como el agua que en el hoyo queda solitaria,  
**__**Como la gaviota que en medio de la noche  
**__**Tiene un color de sangre sobre el mar que no existe..."**_

Estaba muy lejos de imaginar la historia que se escondía tras aquellas dos tumbas

"_**En una ausencia simultánea  
**__**Se interrumpen entonces  
**__**En sus lugares separados..."**_

Se retiró del cementerio junto al tesoro que le daría luz a su vida...

Su hija...

Porque Daikoku era desde aquel momento su único amor...

* * *

HOLA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESPEJO RETROVISOR, NO SE OLVIDEN DE LEER EL EPILOGO TAMBIEN SE LLEVARAN UNA SORPRESA

AHI SEGUIMOS PLATICANDO

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE

UMI


	25. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

* * *

Una chica sentada en una banca de un parque lloraba desconsoladamente

El chico que le gustaba estaba muy lejos de sentir lo mismo que ella y eso simplemente le rompía el corazón

Una mano blanca le ofreció un pañuelo que ella tuvo a bien tomar

-¿por que lloras?- le pregunto el que le había dado el pañuelo -una mujer tan bonita no debería llorar

El chico puso una rosa en el regazo de la chica

"_**En el agua escrito y en el viento  
**__**Quedó el amor perpetuo..."**_

-Kagome... Dropadi...- dijo el chico -¿¿de verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir??

"_**Igual sigue siendo todo; nadie  
**__**Hay como tú, por mi fortuna;  
**__**Nadie como tú ha llegado..."**_

La chica estaba atónita

-¿¿¿como sabes mi nombre???- pregunto ella  
-yo soy tu Xin... me enamoré de ti en el pasado- dijo él- ahora mismo estoy enamorado de ti y se que volveré a amarte las veces que Kami-sama me permita encontrarme contigo

"_**Nada se crea, resucita  
**__**Todo. ¿De qué tumba despoblada  
**__**Vuelven las palabras que te digo?"**_

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con un chico de larga cabellera plateada y dulce mirada dorada

Sintió que algo se arremolinaba en su interior

"_**En la tierra de ahora, en esta  
**__**Tierra de aquí, nos encontramos..."**_

_"Kagome yo te amo..."_

_"¿de verdad me darás tu alma para tener a Inuyasha?"_

_"¿dime si de verdad lo amas?"_

_"yo te amo sólo a ti"_

_"quiero estar a tu lado"_

_"¿¿¿aun me amas???"_

_"te amo..."_

_"te amaré siempre..."_

_"solamente a ti..."_

_"Sesshomaru..."_

La chica estaba en shock

¿eres tú? preguntó ¿eres tú...?

El chico sonrió

"_**Y eras tú, venida nuevamente..."**_

Ella se puso de pie

"_**Si estuvieras otra vez, si fueras  
**__**De nuevo; si ardiendo de memoria  
**__**Llegara a sacarte de tu casa  
**__**De niebla; si otra vez nacieras..."**_

-¡¡¡Sesshomaru!!!- exclamó mientras se tiraba a sus brazos  
-Naraku cumplió su palabra- dijo él -te dejo ir al cielo  
-le diste...  
-yo morí el mismo día que tú y al fin te he encontrado- dijo él acariciando su rostro -te amo sin importar como te llames ahora, porque tú siempre serás mi Kagome

Y entonces por fin se besaron

Hoy dos antiguos amantes se han vuelto a encontrar...

* * *

Ahora caminan juntos por las rojizas calles de la ciudad

En una calle se cruzaron con una mujer joven, en su cuello pendía una joya conocida para ellos

Era Daikoku

Su plateado cabello revoloteaba al viento e iba del brazo de un hombre mayor, Inuyasha

Kagome y Sesshomaru sonrieron

"_**dos se miran uno al otro  
**__**Hasta que son irreales..."**_

Ellos miraban la vida de una forma distinta...

"_**Entonces cierran los ojos  
**__**Y se tocan uno al otro  
**__**Hasta que son irreales..."**_

Miraron la vida a través de un espejo...

"_**Entonces guardan los cuerpos,  
**__**Y se sueñan uno al otro..."**_

Y encontraron el amor a través del espejo retrovisor

**FIN**

_**"El amor es como un carrusel en el que vas detrás de alguien que a su vez va detrás de alguien mas, así sucesivamente... sin mirar atrás... ahora imagina que el carrusel tuviera un espejo retrovisor y en el pudieras ver el reflejo de tu verdadero amor..."**_

****

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA Y QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA VER SI PUBLICO OTRA O YA DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO HAGO MAS..._**

**_LES MANDO BESOS A MIS AMIGUIS: LAH-CHAN, ABRIL-CHAN, ANAID HITORI, FALLEN ANGEL, CATTU SHAN, SONIA SANDRIA Y LADY DILA_**

**_LES MANDO BESOS DE CHOCOLATE CON NUEZ_**

**_NOS VEMOS PRONTO_**

**_UMI_**


End file.
